


Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths

by LucyMaxine



Series: The Lydia Chronicles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Discovery, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Soulmates, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 52,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyMaxine/pseuds/LucyMaxine
Summary: Set during the Golden Trio Era and eventually featuring the main four characters in FBAWTFT. Lydia Lewis (at least that's who people believe she is) is a girl with secrets, so many secrets that she wants to keep no matter what. It's her first year at Hogwarts but when you have secrets like a father for a professor and an absent mother and you have werewolf traits can life ever be simple especially when Lydia begins to develop a connection to Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is published in a couple of other place (see my profile for where) but I now have an AO3 so I can post on here! JKR owns everyone except Lydia. I'm not revealing anything about her but, for now at least, she's Lydia Lewis. Hope you like it.

Lydia heard the Hogwarts Express whistle loudly as it departed Platform 9¾. She was sitting in a compartment at the front of the train with her father, who was repeating the same advice – or rather the same lecture – he had given her since Lydia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had rather dampened her excitement of the experience and all she wanted him to do was to stop so she could begin to enjoy the thought of going to the famous school.

“Now Lydia I want you to behave yourself. Stay away from the Whomping Willow until…well you know.” 

“Dad when have I ever let you down?” Her father raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Lydia sank her chin into her chest slightly. Of course she didn’t, it was only going to lead to another lecture. 

“And don't think I’m going to go easy on you in class.” 

“Dad, of course I don’t think that.” You don’t go easy on me any other time, she thought. “Once everyone learns who I am, I will be keeping my head down and barely saying a thing.” 

“Yes and I don't believe for a second.” 

“So are we done now?” 

“Lydia, this is important.” 

“I know, and you’ve been over it a thousand times.” 

“Well then, if you’re not going to listen to me anymore, then it is time you started making some friends. 

“I'd rather stay here,” Lydia said looking up at her father, “I’ve got plenty of time to get to know people. Wouldn’t you rather I got a head start reading my textbooks?” 

“I’ve been telling you to do that for the last month, and you haven’t touched a book. What makes you think I believe you’re going to start now? It’s time you stopped hiding and made some friends.” When Lydia didn’t move, her father pulled her up from her seat and gave her a gentle shove towards the door. “Now.” 

Lydia sighed, knowing she was going to have to so she picked up her bag and kissed her father’s cheek before leaving. Looking longingly back at the compartment, Lydia felt a thud as she bumped into someone in front of her. 

“Look where you’re going,” snapped a blonde-headed boy with pale skin and a foul look on his face. “You ought to show a Malfoy more respect.” Lydia’s eyes widened as she realised she’d made a massive mistake,

“I’m sorry, I…Malfoy? You’re Draco Malfoy aren’t you? I saw your mum on the platform. She’s very pretty.” 

“You know my mother?” He looked suspicious, and Lydia immediately knew she’d said the wrong thing. She didn’t want to give anything away about her family connections just yet. 

“Only by reputation,’ she said quickly. “She’s a member of a very old and noble pureblood family.” 

“That’s right,” Draco snarled cockily, “which means I am too. Which means you should be more respectful in the future.” 

“I already said sorry and I just paid your mother a compliment.” 

“Well, I’ll let it go this time,” Draco replied. ‘But be careful.” 

“I will.” Lydia watched as the boy swayed down the corridor, carrying himself proudly. 

Lydia continued the other way, occasionally peering into compartment windows to see if there were any first years inside, but they all looked much older so far. But just then, she heard a loud bang come from behind one of the doors. She slid it open and saw five students engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. Lydia stood in the doorway awkwardly. 

“Hi,” One of them broke the silence. The boy with flaming red hair looked about thirteen and was sitting next to his identical counterpart. 

“Hi,” she blushed, and then looked at the other three students, who looked much younger. “Are you first years?” They all nodded. “Can I join you?”

“Of course,” one of the older boys stood up. “We’re Fred and George Weasley,” he said, indicating to his look twin. “And this,” he pointed to the lanky first year, “unfortunately is our brother Ron.” 

“Hey!” Ron protested. 

“Curtsey to the lady, Ronald.” 

“I will not!” Ron’s ears went as scarlet as his hair with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the only other girl amongst them declared. “And this is…” She looked at the dark haired boy with glasses, but her voice trailed off. 

“Harry.” the boy finished, “Harry Potter.” Lydia’s eyes widened. Taking a closer look, she could now see the boy’s scar; the scar given to him by He Who Must Not Be Named. It was The Boy Who Lived. 

Realising that she’d been staring for a little longer than was polite, she finally said,  
“I’m Lydia,” she said, purposefully leaving out her last name. She did not want to reveal anything about herself so soon. 

“Take a seat,” George offered, as everyone budged up to make room. She wedged herself between Hermione and the twins, wondering whether if the six of them would all become friends. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So another round of updates. Thanks to everyone who has read this and my other fics on here.
> 
> LM xx

Secrets, Lies and Discoveries at Hogwarts-Part 2:

For a while, Lydia sat in silence, watching the others play Exploding Snap. She wondered if they were just ignoring her or had forgotten she was there. She wasn’t quite sure which was worse. 

It was at that moment the compartment door slid open and another boy walked in. He had dark skin, dreadlocks, and looked about the twins’ age. The moment he took out a handful of prank toys from his pockets, Fred and George were off, leaving the four first years by themselves. 

At the very least, this interruption reminded the others of Lydia’s existence, which prompted Hermione to ask, 

“Which house do you think you’ll be in? I hope I’m in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw sounds good too.” 

“All my family is in Gryffindor,” Ron said. “I’d never live it down if I ended up a nancy Hufflepuff.” 

Harry did not seem to know much about the different houses, but any house Ron wanted to be in appeared to be his preference. The one thing they all made very clear was that they did not want to be in Slytherin. 

“What about you, Lydia?” 

“Umm…” She wasn’t sure what to say. “I don’t know. Gryffindor sounds good I guess. My father was in Gryffindor. I don’t know about my mother as she left when I was very little.” 

“There's some sort of sorting. Fred says we have to perform magic and that will tell which House we are going to be in,” Ron told the other three. 

“I hope so,” said Hermione. “I’ve only tried a few simple spells myself, but they’ve all worked for me. Occulus Reparo,” she demonstrated by pointing her wand at Harry’s sellotaped glasses, which instantly mended themselves.

“And I can't even turn my rat yellow,” Ron groaned. 

“They call us up in alphabetical order,” Hermione informed them. 

“Well at least that means I should be last. Maybe I can figure out what to do by watching everyone else. What’s your surname?” He looked at Lydia, “When will you get called up?” 

Before Lydia could think of a way to avoid the question, the compartment door slid open again, and a plump witch with trolley appeared before them. 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” she asked. 

Ron’s neck disappeared beneath his shoulders as he sheepishly took out what looked like a extremely squashed corned beef sandwich. 

“I’m all set, Thanks.” 

Harry jingled in his pockets and pulled out a head of galleons. “We’ll take the lot.” 

Half a dozen chocolate frogs later, Hermione was back on the subject of spells and lessons. She’d read every school textbook already, leaving the others opened mouthed. 

“What magic can you do, Lydia?” She asked. 

“Well, seeing as my dad is a wizard, I pretty much got taught most spells as I was growing up but Defence Against the Dark Arts is probably my strongest subject, that and f]ying.” 

“Your father an Auror then?” Ron asked, trying to discover a little more about the mysterious girl. 

“No,” Lydia replied, “he’s just an expert in the Dark Arts.” 

Ron frowned, “Your family aren’t supporters of You Know Who are they?” 

“No, they’re not,” she said rather hotly, “anyway it’s just myself and dad. I hate You Know Who as much as everyone else and I don’t like talking about him either, so can we stop, please?” 

An awkward silence hung in the air. Ron opened another chocolate frog, Harry admired his newly fixed glasses, and Hermione took out a book. Lydia ate a pumpkin pasty. None of them spoke to each other again until the compartment door opened yet again. 

To Lydia’s horror, her father stood in the doorway. “We’ll be arriving at the station soon so you all need to get into your robes,” he said looking around. Noticing Lydia, he gave a smile of satisfaction to see her apparently making friends, but did nothing to suggest they knew one another. Instead he simply closed the door walked away. 

“Who was that?” Harry asked. Ron shrugged his shoulders,

“I thought only students were on the train.” 

“Must be a teacher heading to the school,” Hermione said, “according to Hogwarts: A History the teachers stay at the school most of the time. It’s actually rather fascinating. Clearly you’ve done no prior reading and I guess you haven’t either,” she added looking at Harry. 

“Well I’ve done a bit,” Harry lied. 

“I’ve done a little bit,” Lydia said. 

After that they quickly changed their robes and then soon after the train began to slow down as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. 

“All luggage is to be left on the train. It will be taken to the Castle separately,” a voice said from nowhere. The four looked at each other before starting to walk. Their Hogwarts journey was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March everyone! Spring will finally be here soon and I can't wait! The UK is currently in the middle of a deep freeze and it's actually snowing and setting. My hours at work will start to increase soon so I'm working on getting as far ahead on updates as I can. Big thanks to everyone reading this. 
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 3:**

As they disembarked from the train, Lydia heard a booming voice calling out to the First Years. She turned and saw a huge man standing at the end of the platform. He had dark messy hair, shaggy beard, ruddy cheeks, and must have been eleven foot tall. 

“All right there, Harry?” The giant asked as they all stopped in front of him. 

“All right, Hagrid,” Harry grinned broadly. 

Lydia felt a bit irritated. Here was Harry - a boy who had lived with muggles all his life – friends with a giant, while she, Lydia – whose father was a Hogwarts professor – didn’t have a clue what was going on. She wished her father had told her more about what was going to happen after she left the train. 

All of a sudden, Lydia began to feel lonely. Despite her anxiety of being seen in public with her father, she now wished he were by her side to escort her to the castle. Lydia looked around the platform, trying to catch sight of him, but instead, her eyes made contact with that of Draco Malfoy. A girl was whispering something in his ear, and she saw him smirk. Was the girl whispering about her or was Lydia just being paranoid? 

Hagrid led the first years towards a black lake where boats bobbed up and down on the water. 

“Come on now! Four to a boat!” Hagrid shouted so everyone could hear. Lydia gingerly climbed into one of the boat, which rocked from side to side every time she moved. But just when she thought she’d steadied herself, she tumbled forwards as Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed on behind. 

Draco sat poised in the boat next to them, and Lydia felt her face glow as red as Ron’s hair. 

“What you looking at?” The pug-faced girl next to him snarled. 

“Leave her alone,” Draco said before the unmanned boats moved off. 

While everyone else chatted excitedly, Lydia’s mind wandered off. Why did Draco defend me like that? Is it because I was nice about his mother? He seemed so arrogant earlier. But even thoughts of Draco Malfoy couldn’t distract her too long. Lydia widened her eyes and gasped as Hogwarts appeared before her. The distant lights revealed the many windows that the castle held and the castle began to get bigger and bigger the closer they got. 

Hagrid ducked as the boats navigated themselves under a cliff, leading to an underground cavern. Lydia remembered reading about the First Years’ entrance to the school in Hogwarts: A History. Despite what her father believed, she had actually read the entire textbook with great interest. 

Chilled from the dank darkness of the murky boat house, Lydia suddenly felt an overwhelming warmth creep up inside her as the doors to the Entrance Hall swung open to soft inviting candlelight. Not so inviting was the rather stern looking woman waiting for them at the top of the stairs. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. There are four houses, one of which you will be sorted into when you pass through these doors into the Great Hall. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. These houses will become your families. Good conduct will be earn you house points; any rule breaking and you'll lose points.” McGonagall instructed the first years to wait while she went into the Great Hall. 

The moment she’d left their sight, Draco Malfoy pushed his way to the top of the stairs to face Harry. “I hear Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” 

A whitewash of muttering travelled through the First Years at the sound of Harry’s name. 

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He extended a hand, but Lydia thought it less a sign of friendship and more one of allegiance. She knew exactly who the ‘wrong sort’ were, and felt a pang, for she was sure she fell among them. 

Harry took a look at Ron and Hermione, then said, “No thank you. I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.” 

Malfoy’s face soured, but before he could reply, Professor McGonagall returned, and tapped him on the shoulder. Draco slipped back into line behind Lydia before they were led into the Great Hall. 

What is his game? Lydia wondered. One minute he’s defending me, and the next he’s insulting and arrogant. 

Lydia walked down the Great Hall with everyone else, feeling very self conscious as all the older students stared on either side from the long tables. 

Completely nonchalance, Hermione said, “The ceiling isn't really like that. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Lydia rolled her eyes and walked towards the front. 

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. “Welcome back to Hogwarts. A few start of term notices to be announced. First Years should note that magic is not permitted in the corridors between lessons, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and. this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now over to the Sorting.” 

Lydia looked at the tatty old hat on a stool. Its rim opened like a mouth and the hat burst into song. When it finally finished explaining the four houses in rhythmic detail, Professor McGonagall said, “When I call your name you will sit on the stool and the hat will be placed on your head and sort you into your House.” 

Just as Hermione had said, students were called up in alphabetical order. When McGonagall called out Hermione’s name, the confident young witch looked nervous for the first time as she approached the stool. The hat was placed on her head, but it didn’t say anything. Several minutes went by and still nothing. Was something meant to happen? Lydia was just starting to get bored when all of a sudden the hat called out, “Gryffindor!” Hermione hurried over to the table that had cheered the loudest. McGonagall carried on calling out the names and then it was Lydia’s turn. She walked over to the stool, sat down and thought ‘Gryffindor’ with all her willpower. 

“Gryffindor!” the hat shouted and Lydia hurried off to the Gryffindor table. She looked at Draco. He looked back – differently than before, but still with a slight smile. 

The Sorting continued. Draco ended up in Slytherin. Then it was Harry’s turn. As with Hermione, the Sorting Hat took a long time to decide, before finally placing him in Gryffindor. Ron eventually joined them at the Gryffindor table too, and the Sorting was soon over. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up again. “First of all we Defence Against the Dark Arts will be a bit different this year. Professor Quirrell will be teaching OWL students and above, while Professor Lupin will be joining us to teach First to Fourth Years.” 

Lydia knew everyone would make the connection eventually but, for now, she was just Lydia. For the surname ‘Lupin’ had not been called out when she was brought up for sorting. Lydia barely paid attention to the rest of Dumbledore’s speech; she just wanted food and bed. For now her secret remained a secret, but for how long?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions in the dorm about Lupin's daughter and Lydia and Lupin pretending they don't know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So with the way my hours are at work over this weekend it's easier for me to update today.  
> Enjoy!

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 4:**

Five of the new Gryffindor girls were in their dorm and Hermione turned the conversation to the one thing that everyone wanted to know.  
“I wonder who Lupin’s daughter is,” she said. 

“Well whoever it is, I feel sorry for them,” Lydia said, trying to bring the subject to a quick end. She did not want to talk about it for the fear of letting something slip. “Can you imagine being the child of a teacher? It would be like poor Harry is right now, everyone staring at them. I wouldn’t like it.” 

“You have a point there but still we should have a right to know,” Lavender said, “I mean he can’t go having favourites.” 

“That’s true but then everything is true. Dumbledore must know what he’s doing,” Parvati Patil said, “he does know everything.” 

The next morning arrived and the dorm was a flurry of activity as the girls got ready for breakfast and lessons. 

“Hair up or down?” Lydia asked herself out loud, looking in her mirror situated on her bedside table. She sighed before finally deciding to do a half up, half down idea and grabbed her bag before heading down to the common room. She wondered how the day was going to go and whether she'd have any of the lessons she excelled in or not. She saw Harry and Ron obviously waiting for Hermione. She soon appeared and the three of them headed down to the Great Hall. Not wanting to be left behind, Lydia hurried after them. She wanted to make friends before anything happened, because then everything would change and she didn’t want to deal with it alone. 

“Can we help you?” Hermione asked, noticing their group of three had suddenly become a four. 

“Just didn't want to walk down to the Great Hall alone,” Lydia replied. 

“Come off it, Hermione. She can walk with us can't she?” Ron asked. “It's not going to cause problems is it?” he added, slightly fed up with Hermione thinking she was better than everyone. Lydia wondered what Ron was doing as the previous day he’d wanted her to leave them alone and now he was sticking up for her. Hermione sighed and nodded. 

“Fine,” she said before walking again. 

They arrived in the Great Hall and went to sit down at Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione and Harry joined Ron’s older brothers and the boy with dreadlocks from the previous day. Lydia found a spot just about within earshot and began to eat some porridge. 

“That girl is just weird,” Ron said.“Glad she didn't come and sit with us. There's just something about her I don't like.” 

“Well have you really got to know her yet or are you judging her already?” Hermione asked. 

“Oh come off it Hermione. You were doing the exact same thing. She'll find some friends of her own soon enough.” 

“Well yes, I was,” Hermione admitted before Professor McGonagall appeared with the First Year timetable. 

“We’ve got Potions today,” Harry said looking at the timetable. 

“Warning,’ Fred said. ‘Snape will do anything he can to take points off Gryffindor.” 

Lydia never heard the rest of the conversation; her concentration was now fully on her timetable. Her eyes widened. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Today. She looked up at the staff table and saw most of the teachers there. Then she looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy looking over at her, smiling. She smiled back, which made the pug faced Slytherin girl pull a dirty look. What did Malfoy see in her? 

Lydia turned back to her porridge and studied the timetable more. The only other subject she'd be okay in was flying. Her father had taught her how to ride a broomstick at an early age so she was well prepared for that. She wished she could ride her own broomstick, but that would never be allowed.  


After thoroughly digesting both porridge and timetable, Lydia packed her bag and got up to leave. She reached the doors of the Great Hall, taking one last look at Draco. Just then, she felt a thump as someone entered the room. 

“Sorry Professor, Lupin,” she said, “I wasn't watching where I was going.” 

“That's quite alright…” 

“Lydia,” she replied, “it's Lydia.” 

“Where are you heading?” Lupin asked, clearly acting as if he didn’t know the girl. 

“To the Dungeons. I have Professor Snape first.” Lupin smiled and chuckled slightly before giving Lydia directions to the Dungeons. Lydia politely thanked him before heading down to the dungeons, wondering what the day would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first DADA lesson doesn't go to plan, everyone makes the link between Lydia and she doesn't get humiliated by Snape and Draco returns the favour for Lydia calling his mother pretty on the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is later than planned! Blame working over Easter. Enjoy xx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 5:**

Potions class hadn't gone well for the Gryffindors; Lydia was the only one Snape did not deride, humiliate or punish in some way. She expected this was because Draco Malfoy – clearly Snape’s favourite student – had used his influential powers to stop the professor being nasty to her. Lydia didn’t understand it, not that she was complaining. She’d seen how all the other Gryffindors had been scolded by Snape and was not eager to receive the same treatment. But she was confused by Draco’s actions. It was like he had a special affection towards her. 

As she left the dungeons, Lydia heard the trio conversing among themselves. 

“Snape is so unfair,” Harry complained. 

“Some of his comments were uncalled for,” agreed Hermione. 

“He only cares about what the Slytherins have to say,” said Ron. “And Lydia. What’s with that?” 

“Don’t you see?” Hermione said in an exasperated tone, as if the answer was obvious. “We all know Snape favours Malfoy and we all know Malfoy favours Lydia. Add the two together.” 

Lydia wanted to march towards them and defend herself; it wasn’t like she’d done anything to get this special attention. Why did they seem to dislike her so much? What had she done to offend them? But she didn’t.

Instead she walked on ahead to History of Magic alone. The day wasn’t going to plan and she was appearing to be singled out already. Exactly what she didn’t want. Lydia walked passed the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and saw Professor Lupin getting ready for his next lesson. She noticed him looking up and quickly hurried away. She was already in her seat by the time any of the other students arrived. 

“You okay?” Draco asked. He stood between the two rows of desks, causing a hold up behind him, and making everyone stare. 

“Yeah I will be,” Lydia said softly, noticing the looks she was getting. 

“Maybe she should be in Slytherin,” Seamus whispered intentionally audibly to the whole room. “She seems to get on better with them.” 

“Maybe you should accept her and she wouldn't feel like an outcast in her own House,” Draco said before staring at the blackboard as their professor floated through. He hurried over to a seat and sat down and the lesson began. 

Lydia barely paid attention. Nothing made sense: the Gryffindors didn't like her, a Slytherin was defending her…this was not what she had invisaged. At times like this she wished her mum was still here, but she had left when Lydia was very little and her father had never explained why. 

Hermione looked at Harry. “I wonder why Malfoy is so keen to defend her.” 

“Don't know, but it's rather odd,” Harry whispered back. 

The day passed and Defence Against the Dark Arts eventually arrived. The class lined up outside and Lydia made sure to stand at the back so she could slip in without being noticed. 

“Inside and wands out today!” Lupin called as he let the class in, “we’re going to be getting stuck in with the Knockback Jinx. Can anyone tell me what it does?” Hermione’s hand shot into the air as did a few others but Lupin looked around, “Lydia?” he asked. How could her father be so cruel as to pick her out? 

“Knocks opponents back,” Lydia mumbled, “it can also repel objects.” 

“Correct,” Lupin said, “and the incantation?” 

“Flipendo,” Lydia replied. 

“Right now watch what I do and then we will attempt to do it,” Lupin said before performing the correct wand movement and incantation. “Lydia, please come up here” 

“Why me?” she asked, not wanting to go to the front of the class at all. 

“Because I know you can do a decent Knockback Jinx already,” Lupin replied. Lydia’s whole face flushed. Lupin was not meant to know that. He was not meant to know her. Now everyone was going to wonder how he knew this. She decided not to argue and draw attention to what the professor had just said and made her way to the front of the class. Lydia couldn't even look at Lupin as he explained what they were going to do. “Ready?” he asked and Lydia nodded before grabbing her wand. 

Lupin turned and looked at her before sending some textbooks at her and she knocked them back with the Knockback jinx. Time and time again she managed to knock the books back. 

“And that is how you perform the Knockback Jinx. Thank you Lydia,” he smiled before telling everyone to get into pairs and he gave them some cushions to practice with. Harry and Ron had instantly paired up so Hermione had to partner Lydia, much to her dislike. 

Lupin walked around watching each pair and helping them to correct mistakes. The only pair he left alone was Hermione and Lydia. Both had the grasp of the spell, never missing an object when one sent a cushion heading towards the other one. Hermione seemed quite irritated by this, not wanting to be out done. 

“Hermione! Lydia! Take 10 points each for Gryffindor! Everyone practice for next lesson and we’ll recap at the start of next lesson.” 

Lydia just stood and waited for everyone to file out before it was just her and Lupin in the classroom. 

“What did I tell you about calling me up in class?” she asked. 

“Well you did know the spell and key pieces of information,” Lupin said, “that and I doubt anyone had actually read the book.” 

“Hermione has and please use her next time. I just want to be normal, which is proving hard without teachers giving me special treatment.” 

“You are normal though,” Lupin said. 

“No I'm not and don't call me out in class again,” Lydia said before grabbing her bag and storming out of the classroom. By the time she’d calmed down, Lydia realised that she did not know what to do next. Defence Against the Dark Arts had been her last class, but it was still a while before dinner. Eventually she decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room and start her Charms homework. 

“Caput Draconis,” she said as she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and waited for it to swing open. She headed into the deserted Common Room and sat by the fire. She knew she should mix with the others but they didn't seem to want to talk to her. 

A few minutes into her homework, Lydia looked up as some of first years walked in. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the other end of the room.

“Did you see Lydia in Defence Against the Dark Arts? There definitely something she's not saying,” said Ron, who clearly had not even noticed Lydia was there. Hermione elbowed him and shifted her head in Lydia’s direction. Ron went red and gave a weak smile before turning away. Hermione on the other hand walked up to her,

“Thanks for the help with the knock back jinx, Lydia. I think, with you around, we could pair up sometimes if you wanted to.” Lydia blinked in surprise. Was this the first sign of acceptance?


	6. Chapter6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's first Flying lesson ends up with an unusual punishment before being summoned by Lupin. Just another day at Hogwarts for Lydia right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and update more regularly on here to catch up with my fanfiction.net account so updates will hopefully be weekly until I've caught up!  
> Enjoy!!

Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 6:

The first week wore on and, to Lydia's disappointment, there was no change. She was still seen as the oddball, yet she had done nothing wrong, all that had happened was Draco Malfoy had stuck up for her and that she was already a fairly good Defence Against the Dark Arts witch. To his word, Lupin had stopped singling her out and was even ignoring her in the corridor. 

The one lesson she hadn't been looking forwards to was flying, despite the fact she was a little more experienced than most of the Year. She just wanted to get the first week over and done with. If she could get through the first week then she'd be able to get through until half term. She could have told her father what was going on but she didn't want to bother him and he could make matters worse for her and she was already seen as an oddball, so going to her father wasn't going to help matters at all. 

She headed down to the front yard where the flying lessons would be taking place and she was surprised to see some eager classmates down there and looking at the broomsticks. It was clear the broomsticks were old as they looked battered and bruised and twigs were stuck out at odd angles. She walked over and saw that Draco Malfoy and his little group of Slytherins were already there and most of the Gryffindors were yet to arrive. 

Malfoy looked over at Lydia but didn’t do anything. Lydia was used to Malfoy ignoring her at times as he knew that Lydia was a Gryffindor and the fact that he was even talking to her went against the norm at Hogwarts. 

Eventually the rest of the class arrived and Madam Hooch appeared and stood between the two rows of broomsticks. 

“Welcome to your first Flying lesson First Years. Well what are you waiting for? Stand at the side of your broomstick and say up!” she called out. The class did as they were told. Malfoy, Lydia and Harry’s all flew straight into their outstretched hands but others were having trouble getting theirs in the air. Hermione’s just appeared to roll on the grass and, when his finally went into his hand, Ron’s first of all hit him in the face causing laughter to erupt. 

“Now get on it and hold on tight. We don't want anyone slipping off the end now do we?” Madam Hooch said before everyone climbed onto their broomstick, “right now I want you to kick off from the ground, hover for a few seconds and then touch safely down onto the floor. On my whistle. 3…2…1…” But before she could blow her whistle Neville had kicked off too soon and he was shaky in the air. “Mr. Longbottom! Come back down!” she called. Everyone was watching and before they could react, Neville’s broom went out of control. Lydia didn't waste a second and she kicked off from the ground and went after Neville. 

“Lydia Lewis! Come back here this instant! You don’t even know how to fly yet!” Madam Hooch called but Lydia couldn’t hear him as she raced after Neville. 

Malfoy had noticed something and, while Madam Hooch was distracted, he picked it up. 

Lydia looked back around as Neville’s broomstick changed direction and she caught sight of Malfoy arguing with a boy but she couldn’t see who it was. The boys take off on their brooms, but she heard Neville scream again and focused back on saving him. 

Putting on a bolt of speed, Lydia finally caught up with Neville’s broomstick and was trying to grab it to get it back under control and get herself and Neville back to the ground safely. 

“Try and keep it as straight as you can!” Lydia called, “I need to try and grab hold of it!” Neville’s face was white as he looked at her, 

“Help me!” he called and Lydia took a wild lunge and managed to grab the broomstick before they got too close to the wall. 

Lydia had seen some fast broomstick action and something round hurtling through the air as she slowly headed back with Neville but couldn’t be sure who it was. She recognised the blonde hair of Draco, but couldn’t make out who the other boy was. 

Nobody had even seen Professor McGonagall arrive outside just as Lydia landed safely with Neville landing beside her. They all cheered before gasping as Harry dived close to the ground before pulling up as he caught the remembrall. He landed and the Gryffindors rushed around him and were cheering and patting his back before McGonagall walked over to them after having a discussion with Madam Hooch about what had just taken place, 

“Lydia Lewis! Harry Potter! With me now!” she called over the noise and Lydia looked over at Draco before dropping her broomstick, wondering what he’d done now and following her Head of House with Harry. 

They arrived at McGonagall’s office and she unlocked the door and walked in with Harry and Lydia following. 

“Now would someone care to explain what was happening out there?” the professor asked once all three were seated. 

“Well Neville's broom was out of control,” Lydia explained, “so I went after him to stop him from getting hurt.” 

“And Malfoy threw Neville's remembrall so I went to get it back,” Harry said. 

“Draco wouldn’t do that,” Lydia instantly said, “he doesn’t hate all Gryffindors remember…well maybe he does but he wouldn’t take somebody’s stuff and throw it with the intent on damaging it.” She was going to defend Draco. After all he was the only one that had been anywhere near nice to her. 

“That’s enough. You both disobeyed orders despite the fact you'd been told to keep yourselves firmly on the ground until the whistle and then hover and land safely. Potter you have no experience on a broomstick and Lydia you've not long been riding on a broomstick. I know your father has been teaching you but still…Both of you have shown reckless behaviour,” Professor McGonagall said, “but both of you have displayed the missing pieces of the puzzle for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” 

“What?” Lydia asked stunned, “that’s a punishment?” 

'I could easily add a detention to that,' Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 

“No, no,” Lydia said quickly. “Not necessary.” 

“We need a chaser and that is exactly what you are,” the Professor said, “I doubt even Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson could have done that.”   
“But what is Quidditch?” Harry asked. 

“The Gryffindor Captain will explain that and you’ll be our new Seeker,” McGonagall replied. 

“But what’s a Seeker?” Harry asked. 

“Oliver Wood will explain that to you when he finds you. Now off you go,” Professor McGonagall told them before dismissing them. 

Lydia and Harry left the office and went their separate ways but Harry headed straight to Gryffindor Tower and Lydia headed back outside to Flying. She had almost made it outside before she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Professor Lupin walking towards her. 

“What's happened?” he asked. 

“Nothing, just stopped Neville hurting himself after his broomstick went crazy but that's it,” Lydia replied, “anything I can help you with as I want to get back to class.” 

“Follow me. I need to talk to you about something,” Lupin said and Lydia sighed before following Lupin to his classroom wondering if she'd ever have a normal day at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual friendship is formed and Lydia and Harry learn all about Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're having a lovely month! The sun is finally shining here in the UK. Updates on here will become a little weird. I'm trying to catch up with my fanfiction.net account so fics will be updated once a week for a bit whilst I catch up on there. Once I've caught up then I'll revert back to my normal schedule. Basically I want all the same parts posting for all my fics on the same day so that's why the posting schedule will be a bit odd for a bit. Thanks for bearing with me. Big thanks to everyone reading this.
> 
> Lots of love xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 7:**

The news that Lydia Lewis and Harry Potter were now members of the Gryffindor Quiddtch team spread around Hogwarts quicker than the usual gossip. Nearly Headless Nick got wind early on, and unable to keep a secret, it was now all over the school. 

Lydia was used to contemptuous looks from her classmates, but now the whole school was staring, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. 

“Why her?” she heard Ron saying, “I mean I can understand Harry, but not someone like her.” 

“Well maybe it's because she showed good broom control and dodging abilities,” Lydia heard Hermione say, “but either way Harry and Lydia are on the Quidditch team.” Ron just sighed as they carried on walking. 

Luckily it was a Saturday and everyone was off doing their own thing. Lydia headed to a quiet corner of the library to do her homework. She thought it would be safer than the Common Room. She was deep in homework when she felt someone sit down beside her. She looked up to tell the person to leave her alone when she saw it was Draco Malfoy. 

“I heard you made the Quidditch team,” he said softly, “congratulations.” 

“Thanks.’ Lydia paused, and then asked, ‘Why are you nice to me when it’s just us, but act like I don’t exist when everyone else is around?” She knew the answer, but felt the need to hear it from Draco. 

“Because you’re a Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin. It’s not in the nature to be friendly with a Gryffindor,” Draco replied, “but there’s something about you. You’re a half-blood right?” 

“How did you know?” 

“I can smell impurity from a mile off.” Seeing the outraged look on Lydia’s face, Draco quickly added, ‘But all the same, Lydia, I do want to be your friend. There’s just something about you that I can’t help but like. You were nice about my mother when you didn’t have to be.” 

“I really do think she’s pretty, Draco. I meant that,” Lydia smiled, “and now I understand why you’re nice to me one minute and ignore me the next.” 

“I’ll get a note to you when I can secretly meet you ok?” Draco told her. Lydia nodded, 

“Okay then, Draco,” she smiled just as Draco saw Pansy Parkinson watching them from the other side of the room. He pushed Lydia’s inkpot onto her parchment, ruining all her homework. He then whispered something in her ear before heading up to the pug-faced Pansy. 

“What are you doing with her?” Pansy snarled. 

“Just telling her that Slytherin are going to thrash Gryffindor first match of the season,” Draco replied before heading off with Pansy. 

Lydia couldn’t help but smile as she muttered the spell Draco had told her and her parchment became instantly spillage free. Draco Malfoy wanted to be her friend, despite the intense rivalry between the two Houses. She couldn’t help but see why Draco was trying to please both sides of the argument and she knew that he wanted to be her friend. That was what Lydia needed: a friend and she had one. 

After lunch Oliver Wood found Harry and Lydia and took them down to the Quidditch Pitch. 

“Quidditch is easy enough to understand,” Wood told them, “each team has seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker.” He turned to Harry. “That's you. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. The Chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. That’s your job Lydia. The Keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?” Both Lydia and Harry nodded. 

“What are those?” Lydia asked looking at two balls trying to escape. Wood handed them a couple of bats, 

“You’d better take these,” he said before releasing the two balls. “Here they come,” he said as one of the balls came back. Lydia hit it hard using the bat and soon Wood was fighting to get it back into its container before Harry mirrored Lydia’s actions and Wood fought the other one back in. 

“What were those things?” Harry gasped. 

“Bludgers. Nasty little buggers. But you are a Seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about, Harry, is this, the Golden Snitch.” Wood took out a small golden ball out and passed it to Harry. 

“I like this ball,” he said. 

“Eh, you like it now. But it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see.” 

“What do I do with it?” 

“Catch it before the other team’s Seeker does. You catch this and we win the game. Now I want to test Lydia and the Quaffle first.” 

The three worked hard all afternoon and Lydia ended up in all sorts of positions trying to catch the Quaffle and then score. 

“Not bad, Lydia,” Wood said, but we need to get you a better broomstick. You can’t expect to win Quidditch on a school broom.” 

It was then Harry’s turn to chase after the Golden Snitch, which he seemed to do with great skill, despite using a knackered broom. 

Eventually it was too dark for the Snitch to be seen so they headed inside for dinner. The team practice would be the next day and Wood was certainly was clearly feeling good about the new Quidditch season ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia continues to struggle but finds a friend in Draco, another week begins at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Credit due! I remembered that I was updating on here every week for now! Hope you're still enjoying this.  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 8:**

Sunday soon disappeared and it was time for another week at Hogwarts. Everyone was making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The first full Gryffindor team Quidditch practice would take place that day after school and Lydia was nervous. Her father had managed to get her broomstick from home and she was now allowed to use that with Professor Dumbledore’s permission. There were protests from the other students but that soon died down once Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall made it clear that it was exceptional circumstances.

Lydia walked into the Great Hall and went and sat down in her usual seat and got lost in her thoughts. She was unaware that Hermione was stood beside her.

“A note for you,” Hermione said passing Lydia a note pulling her from her thoughts. She thanked Hermione before opening the note and reading it quickly and putting it into her robes and grabbing some breakfast. She could catch distant bits of conversation Harry, Ron and Hermione were having.

“What’s the betting the note was from Malfoy?” Ron said.

“Ron, just leave it,” Hermione said, “it's nothing to do with us who she talks to.”

“Ron’s right though Hermione,” Harry said, “she is talking to him.” Lydia had had enough and grabbed her bag and silently sending a jug of juice hurtling towards the trio before walking out. She headed towards the girls’ bathroom and heard people whispering and pointing at her as she walked. She kept the tears back until she was sure she was alone in the bathroom before bursting into tears.

The note had indeed been from Malfoy but she couldn't see a problem with it. She reread the note and then put it away again before leaning against the sinks and letting the tears fall. It wasn't just Harry, Ron and Hermione who were getting to her. It was everyone. It felt like she was alone in the world. Yes she had Malfoy but truly she was alone in Gryffindor House.

She stayed there for a while before realising she was late for Potions and she made her way down to the dungeons, wiping her eyes and hoping they weren’t too red and puffy. She knocked on the door before hearing Snape’s voice telling her to enter.

“Sorry I'm late Professor Snape,” Lydia said before hurrying over to her seat. She knew everyone was waiting for the points to be taken away from Gryffindor.

“I'll have a word with you in a minute,” was all Snape said before carrying on with the lesson. Lydia looked over at a student’s open book and quickly found the page in the textbook that she was meant to be doing before the lesson carried on. Snape soon walked over and had a quiet word with her.

The lesson finished and Lydia walked with the rest of the First Years to History of Magic, the one lesson when everyone could fall asleep in as the teacher hardly paid attention to what they were doing. As long as he was reading his notes out then that was what mattered to him.

As soon as Lydia knew who Professor Binns was talking about she let her thoughts drift to Quidditch and the meeting with Malfoy that she was going to have before dinner. She also knew the reason she got away with being late was because of Malfoy. Yes she knew it wasn't the norm but she also knew that he was her only friend, even if they had to keep it secret.

She looked around before listening to the professor and writing down a few notes so she'd have something to research off of back in the common room later. She saw Malfoy watching her before Pansy tapped his shoulder and turned his attention back to her. Lydia just sighed and let her thoughts wander again.

She skipped lunch and headed to the library unaware that her father was looking for her. She found the correct book and began to take the notes she missed in class before having a cheeky slip of water and carried on with her notes. She just didn't want to be around all the pointing and whispering that was starting to follow her wherever she went.

This time, however, she was watching the time and made her way to Charms where Malfoy was stood on his own.

“Take this and eat it,” he whispered, “and I'll meet you where I said,” he said before walking off.

Lydia watched him go before quickly eating some of the food as she knew it was only a matter of time before everyone showed up.

She had barely finished her food when her fellow First Years showed up and she heard the whispering and knew the moment it ceased that it had been about her. No Lydia was nowhere closer to being accepted; in fact things were just getting worse and she was all alone…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is given something by Narcissa through Draco, the first Quidditch practice; Lydia lies to her father and learns Gryffindor play Slytherin first match of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Another batch of updates and I head down south to visit family soon but it shouldn't affect the update pattern. Thanks for reading and see you next week!  
> xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 9:**

 

Lydia knew she had a matter of minutes with Draco before the Quidditch practice so she had taken her broom to dinner. She finished her dinner, earlier than usual, she grabbed her broomstick and headed out to the meeting place that Draco had told her to be.

She stood there and waited before finally seeing the unmistakable blonde headed boy heading towards her.

“I didn't think you'd come,” Draco said, “I thought you might hate me.”

“I couldn’t hate you. You're my only friend around here. Of course I'd come. I have Quidditch practice soon though,” Lydia said, “so I sadly can't stay as long as I really want to.”

“My mum said thank you for saying she looked pretty,” Draco said, “she wanted me to give you something,” he added.

“You told your mother about me?” Lydia questioned, “but why? I mean why even tell her about me?”

“Because she loves knowing when someone pays her a compliment and I said that some Gryffindor said told me she thought my mother was pretty and she wanted to know more about you so I ended up telling her everything I know about you. She doesn’t even care that you’re a half-blood,” Draco said, “you were some Gryffindor girl when I wrote the letter but not anymore. To me you're Lydia now,” he added quickly as he saw Lydia's horrified face.

“What did she want you to give me?” Lydia questioned, “why would she even give me something?” Draco looked at her before pulling something out of his robes and passing her a little emerald green box.

“They were hers as a child but she never wears them anymore. Also she and father only have me and she thought they were too pretty to just be left sitting in a box,” Draco explained as Lydia opened the box and came face to face with a sterling silver butterfly bracelet, earring and necklace set. She ran her finger over the bracelet. The set was simple but very beautiful.

“But why give them to me…? I'm nothing special….”

“Maybe she sees in you the same thing I do. You don’t care about blood status. You are special; talking to a Slytherin, despite the intense rivalry is brave, very brave. She admires you Lydia, which is rare for my mother. I'll tell her that you feel honoured and said thank you,” Draco said before he headed off.

Lydia secured the box in her Quidditch robes before she headed down to the Quidditch pitch. She was lost in her thoughts and before she'd realised it she was in the middle of the pitch stood next to Katie Bell.

“We are just waiting on Harry and then we can start,” Wood said, “Angelina and Katie meet Lydia Lewis, the missing Chaser. Lydia this is Angelina and Katie, your fellow Chasers. Ah here's Harry.”

Wood then preceded to tell them what they'd be doing which was Lydia, Katie and Angelina would be trying to score passed Wood, Fred and George would be doing their Beater job and someone would let the Golden Snitch loose when Wood said so.

It wasn't long after that there was a full game going in and there were a few teething problems, which was to be expected but they were soon ironed out and the three Chasers were working well together. Angelina and Katie we throwing some awkward passes so everyone would be able to see what Lydia could do. She barely missed a catch but, at one point, she was almost hit by a bludger but she rolled on her broomstick at just the right moment and it missed her by millimetres.

Wood was watching the team from the goalposts and was waiting for the right moment to let the Golden Snitch loose. He knew Harry was flying around watching the Chasers and was impressed at how quickly Lydia, Katie and Angelina were fitting together. He then called for the snitch to be released.

Lydia stopped and watched as she saw her father there letting the snitch out and, once again, she was annoyed that her father wasn’t keeping his distance as he had promised he would do. Her eyes then quickly found Harry and she watched as he chased after the snitch. She clapped and cheered with the rest of the team when Harry caught it and flew over to Wood after the whistle had been blown.

“That was rather a good practice. Now you can see why Professor McGonagall put Lydia and Harry forwards, despite the fact that they are First Years. Right we’ll have another practice in a couple of days’ time and then I’ll have a timetable worked out so we can get ready for the first match against Slytherin,” Wood said.

“Slytherin?!” Lydia said causing everyone to look at her.

“Always is the first match of the season,” Wood said, “now go and get showered and we’ll meet after school in two days time.”

Everyone else made their way back to the Castle but Lydia had stayed to help Wood put the balls away.

“I’ll escort Miss Lewis back to the Castle,” Lydia heard Lupin say and Wood nodded and walked off.

“What do you want?” Lydia asked, “I thought I told you to stay away from me.”

“I followed you and saw you with Draco Malfoy before practice,” Lupin said, “what was that all about?”

“It’s nothing. He was just telling me something that his mother wanted to tell me after I complimented his mother,” Lydia said, “there. Nothing major.”

“What did he give you?”

“That’s none of your business!” Lydia said, “what is this? 100 questions?”

“No. I’m just checking up on you. Is everything OK?” Lydia thought before she answered. This was her moment to tell her father everything that had been going on, the teasing, name calling, the whispering, how miserable she really was but she decided against it. The last thing she really needed was her father putting his 100 galleons in and making everything 1000 times worse.

“No. Everything is fine,” she said, “I just have some homework to do for tomorrow.” Lupin nodded before walking her back up to the Castle.

Once inside, Lydia hurried away from her father and headed up to Gryffindor Tower and straight for a shower before getting her homework out and doing it on her bed. Lying was Lydia’s way of dealing with things. She looked once again at the butterfly gift set from Draco’s mother and then put it all on. She didn’t care if it was against the rules, she felt like she had friends in Draco and his mother and that was the one thing she didn’t have in her own House. She did all her homework apart from Defence Against the Dark Arts before she fell asleep on her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia faces a dilemma over the Quidditch match, Draco learns who her father is and she writes to Narcissa thanking her for the butterfly set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. The perks of being home alone whilst staying at your dad's is you can post updates.  
> Enjoy LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 10:**

Lydia was completely torn about what to do about the Quidditch match. She really didn’t want to beat Draco but she knew that the team would blame her if Gryffindor failed to win as everyone knew about the strange meeting between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. She seemed miserable and everyone seemed to guess what was wrong with her.

Lupin had also seen that Lydia was withdrawing more into herself and actually pulled Draco aside one day and asked him to speak to Lydia and see if he could find out what was the matter with her. He had his suspicions, of course, but he couldn’t be sure until Draco had spoken to Lydia.

So that evening Lydia had received a note and hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room and to a quiet spot in the castle where Draco was stood waiting for her. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the bracelet, earring and necklace set that his mother had given her.

“What have you got to do with Lupin?” Draco asked Lydia once the two were sat down.

“He’s my father,” Lydia said, “we have different surnames,” she said, “I keep my distance from him. I don’t want anyone knowing that I’m related to him.”

“So do you get your surname from your mother?”

“I don’t know who my mother is. She left when I was very little,” Lydia said, “anyway why did you want to know?”

“First of all your secret is safe with me and secondly he’s asked me to have a word with you,” Draco said, “something about you seeming quieter than usual.”

“I don’t know what to do about the quidditch match,” Lydia sighed, “I want you to win but I also want Gryffindor to win but if Slytherin win then everyone will blame me because of us.”

“You have to act normal and play as if it were Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,” Draco said, “or else the heat will fall on you and I really don’t want that to happen because you don’t want people finding out who your father is and I know you don’t want that.”

“But Slytherin will lose…” Lydia said.

“That doesn't matter. The main thing is you act as normal and don't give anyone a chance to dig into your family history, especially that Hermione Granger. She's a smart one and it wouldn't take long for her to figure out that you're Lupin’s daughter,” Draco said, “I'll speak to my mother and see if she can find out anything about your mother. Everybody deserves to know their mother and, with her Ministry contacts, she may well be able to find out something.” Lydia nodded,

“All I know is she left when I was very little, certainly before the age of 5. I don't really remember her.”

“I'll see what I can do,” Draco said, “now quickly back to the common room before either of us are in trouble.”

Lydia hurried back to the common room and slipped through the portrait hole and headed over to a corner and sat down, pulling a book from her robes and beginning to read it before she decided that she was going to write a letter to Draco’s mother, knowing that her owl, Brownie, would somehow find Draco's mother. She hurried and grabbed her quill and parchment before going back to her corner and writing.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_First of all I want to thank you for the butterfly set. It's very pretty and I wear it all the time. My name is Lydia Lewis and you will no doubt have heard of me through Draco. He's really nice to me and sees me for who I am and doesn't judge me, despite the fact I'm a half-blood Gryffindor girl. He's the only friend I have in this school and I want to thank you for that because I don't feel so alone. I do think you are very pretty and I don't know my mother but I hope she's as pretty as you are._

_Thank you again for the butterfly set,_

_Lydia Lewis_

Lydia reread the letter, making sure it sounded ok and not too cheesy or anything before she decided to send it with Brownie in the morning. She then decided to head upstairs as she could see people whispering and pointing at her.

As soon as she was allowed to leave Gryffindor Tower the next morning Lydia headed to the owlery.

“Now I know you've never had to deliver a letter to Mrs. Malfoy before,” Lydia said to her owl, “but you haven't let me down before Brownie,” she said as she tied the letter to the owl’s leg and took her over to the window and then watched as Brownie took flight wondering whether her owl would be able to find Draco's mother or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia hears back from Narcissa, Professor Sprout senses Lydia is hiding something and Draco tell Lupin he knows he's Lydia's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head back north tomorrow but home alone again at dad's and that means I can update.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 11:**

Lydia didn't have long to wait for a few days later Brownie showed up during the usual flurry of owls at breakfast. She let Brownie nibble on her toast as she thanked her owl. She looked at the handwriting and didn't recognise it and realises that it must have been from Draco’s mother so she opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Lydia,_

_Thank you for the letter. I have to admit that I was surprised to receive it as Draco had already passed on your thanks. I'm glad the set is being loved and worn. My sister is in Azkaban and my other sister I don't talk to so when Draco told me about you it seemed perfect for them to go to someone like you._

_I don't care if you're a half blood or a Gryffindor; you've made an impact on his life and taught him a little lesson about blood status. You are a remarkable young lady and I'm glad that you can call my son a friend. I am hoping to come to Hogwarts soon and I would love to meet you if that can be arranged. I will send you an owl nearer the time and if you need advice on anything, send your owl and I'll reply as soon as I can._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Lydia looked over at Draco and wondered if he knew that she'd written to his mother or not only to find Pansy Parkinson’s pug face staring at her so she just began to eat some porridge and grabbed another piece of toast and put it down for Brownie before the owl took it in her mouth and flew off. She carefully placed the note in her bag before hearing somebody whisper,

“She's got a note. Wonder who it's from.”

“Does it really matter who it's from?” Lydia asked, “it's not unusual to get letters from home is it?” she snapped before grabbing her bag and heading out of the Great Hall and deciding to head to Herbology early to avoid the stares from the Gryffindors who had seen her with the note.

She was that much lost in her thoughts that she walked into someone. She looked up and saw its was Oliver Wood.

“Don't forget practice tonight Lydia,” he said, “match is just over a week away and you'd better make sure you're fully on Gryffindor’s side.”

“Don't worry that's already been sorted. Of course I want us to win. I've got a lot to live up to,” Lydia said before heading off to Herbology.

She arrived and went and found her usual spot before Professor Sprout turned and looked at her.

“You're early Miss Lewis,” she said.

“Sorry Professor. I hope you don't mind,” Lydia said before looking at the plant they'd be studying.

“Is everything ok Lydia?” the professor asked but, before Lydia could answer, the rest of the class came in and stopped laughing when they saw Lydia stood there. She just nodded and waited for the lesson to begin. Professor Sprout made a note to speak to Lupin when she first got the chance.

Unfortunately for Lydia her first lesson after break was Defence Against the Dark Arts and that meant coming face-to-face with her father. She knew it was a lesson she’d be forced to help demonstrate the spell they'd be learning as this wasn't a spell that a novice could demonstrate. Lydia was also wondering how Draco was going to handle Lupin. She was starting to feel the effects of the full moon and knew before long she’d be heading to the hospital wing. She’d neglected to tell Draco about the moon’s influence on her; she wasn't a full blown werewolf but would have to be in the hospital wing under supervision to make sure that she was still harmless with the potion influencing her. Lupin had agreed to this as he didn't want Lydia anywhere near him in case anything happened.

“Lydia can I have a quick word about your last homework assignment please?” Lupin called over the noise and Lydia sighed but remained in her seat and waited for him to have a word with her, “Draco you may go.”

“Not before I warn you that I know you're Lydia's father and if there's any unfair treatment towards her then I will know and there will be trouble,” Draco said before walking out and glaring at Lupin.

“You told him?” Lupin asked.

“Of course I did, well he kind of guessed when you asked him to have a word with me. He's nice and cares about me,” Lydia said.

“Yes but he's also a Slytherin and I don't want you to have anything to do with him,” Lupin said, “You need friends within your own Tower.”

“I'm fine with the friends that I have thank you very much. I told you to stay out of my life,” Lydia reminded him, “now what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Professor Sprout said you arrived early for Herbology and seemed rather quiet and then everyone walked in and suddenly stopped laughing. Is everything ok?” Lydia thought carefully about how to answer the question as she didn’t really want her father interfering in her life any more than he somehow was.

“Yes everything’s fine. It must have been some joke that I missed so they didn’t want to tell me in front of Professor Sprout. I’ll find out later. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to be late for Transfiguration,” Lydia said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room, hoping that, once again, her father would back off and leave her alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week of the match arrives, Draco casts a protection charm to protect Lydia, the Lions still won't accept her and it's revealed Lydia is affected by the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. A little late but here are updates that should have gone up on Monday!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths -Part 12:**

Lydia sighed, the week of the first Quidditch match had arrived and the atmosphere around the school had begun to change and there were pranks starting to be played and Draco, fearing his Lydia would get hurt, had cast a protection charm on her. He had also learnt about the letter Lydia had sent to his mother and couldn’t help but be pleased that his mum approved of her.

Lydia was walking alone to her Charms lesson when she came face to face with the Slytherin Keeper and she looked at him,

“Move will you? Some of us have classes to get to,” she said, clearly not in the mood to be late, full well knowing that her father was keeping tabs on her.

“Nope. You do not have the ability to beat Slytherin. You’re just some pathetic First Year,” Marcus Flint said.

“You really want to mess with me?” Lydia asked, knowing she could shoot a silent hex at him.

“As I said you’re just some pathetic Slytherin wannabe that has no chance at beating Slyther…” The rest of the sentence became muted as Lydia had clearly carried out her threat and had cast a non-verbal silencing hex at Marcus Flint and carried on walking to Charms. One of the fellow Slytherin team had shot a hex at Lydia, but, thanks to Draco’s protection spell, it missed her and smashed a statue.

“Sorry I’m late Professor,” Lydia said as she slipped into her seat. She was only a couple of minutes late and the seat she had slipped into was opposite Draco and he could instantly tell that Lydia was upset about something but, of course, he couldn’t do anything about it as everyone would start asking questions.

Once the class were underway with their work he cast another protection charm and strengthened the shield around Lydia once more. She just practiced the spell in a corner on her own whilst listening to the conversations that people were having.

“She is the only member of the Gryffindor team that hasn’t been attacked or hit by anything,” she heard Ron saying.

“She’s not dumb,” Hermione said, “she’s probably cast a protection charm over herself so she doesn’t get hurt.”

“Or someone cast it on her,” Ron mumbled.

“I cast it on myself,” Lydia said, “do you really think I’d walk around knowing I’m an open target. I want Gryffindor to win just as much as you do Ronald Weasley.”

“Well that’s debatable,” Ron mumbled.

“No it’s not! I am a Gryffindor and you’d do well to remember that,” Lydia said, “if I should have been in Slytherin then the Hat would have put me in that House but he didn’t.”

“Problem over here?” Professor Flitwick asked.

“No sir,” the four said and Lydia went back to practicing the charm on her own again. She had given up on the Gryffindors ever accepting her so made up her mind to just be alone. The only person that had tried to include her was Hermione, but that was when Harry and Ron weren’t around. As soon as they arrived Lydia was chucked aside like some old carpetbag. She was used to it but it didn't matter any more.

She headed to the library instead of the Great Hall for lunch. She always did that now and ate something quickly before Madam Pince realised she was eating. As long as she showed up for dinner after practice then nobody would be any wiser.

Lydia had always led a lonely life and had hoped that would change at Hogwarts but she was seen as an outsider and she was used to it. She had Draco and she wasn't entirely alone as she was part of the quidditch team and, if it wasn't for that, Lydia would have probably spent most of her days alone.

She was doing some homework when she felt someone join her. She looked up and saw Lupin sat next to her.

“Hospital Wing tonight please. I'm just glad you're not so affected by the full moon as I am,” he said softly, “just make sure you drink all the potion.”

“I'm not a transforming werewolf like you. I love you but I'm glad I'm not like you there. I couldn't go through it,” Lydia said.

“I wouldn't want anyone to go through what I am and defiantly you. I know you want me to stay out of your life here but you're my daughter Lydia and I will always have some sort of impact on your life.” Lydia sighed,

“I know you will but I don't want anyone knowing that we are related because I just want to be seen as a normal student.”

“I know and I'm trying to so after practice quick dinner and then up o the hospital wing,” Lupin said before rising from the seat, “I love you Lydia.”

“I love you too dad,” Lydia said softly before going back to her homework wondering how long she could keep her secrets just that…secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco visits Lydia in the Hospital Wing and discovers her secret and he claims her as his, she worried Narcissa will hate her but Draco says no way will that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Another round of updates for you.  
> Enjoy! LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 13:**

Lydia silently slipped away to the Hospital Wing after dinner and Quidditch practice. She had her bag with her and was intending on doing some homework and reading before she fell asleep and returned to school the next day with an excuse about where she’d been.

“Ah Lydia,” Madam Pomfrey said, “go and make yourself at home on the bed by the window and I’ll bring the potion over to you soon,” she smiled before hurrying off to her office to retrieve the potion.  


Lydia sighed and headed over to the bed and had just sat down when she heard the door open and the unmistakable blonde hair of Draco appearing. He hurried over to Lydia’s bed.

“What happened? Did someone break through the protection spell?” he asked quickly.

“No, the spell is very much working. I just have to stay the night because dad caught me looking pale earlier,” Lydia said, “so he’s sent me here just in case,” she said looking away.

“Now I really know you’re lying,” Draco said standing with his arms folded.

“Right Lydia here is your…Mr. Malfoy you need to go,” the matron said.

“Not until I find out what is going on with Lydia,” Draco said.

“Whatever is going on with Miss Lewis is between the staff, myself and Lydia,” the matron quickly said.

Draco just stood there, clearly not wanting to move, unsatisfied with the answer.

“Fine I'll tell you,” Lydia sighed, “but you'll probably hate me after you find out.”

“I'll leave you two alone but Lydia please take the potion sooner rather than later,” Madam Pomfrey said and Lydia nodded before the matron made her exit and Draco sat on the bed by Lydia.

“What's really going on?” Draco asked. Lydia sighed before taking the potion downing it in one.

“Dad…he’s a werewolf…He got bitten as a kid and transforms during every full moon,” she barely whispered as she looked down at her lap, waiting for Draco to get up and leave.

“That’s observed…” he said before seeing Lydia’s face, “it’s true… Oh gosh. I’m sorry Lydia. Does that mean you’re one too? Is that what the potion is for?” Lydia shook her head,

“No. Luckily I don't transform but my temper can be volatile and I can explode. Tonight especially so I now have to come here so I don't let anything slip and so I can take the potion to keep me calm,” she explained, “it’s just for everyone’s safety and mine. I won’t transform but I can sometimes black out and forget things so anything could happen.” Draco nodded,

“That’s understandable and I’d stay here if I could but people would soon realise that I was with you and we can’t have that now.” Lydia gasped and looked at him,

“You’d…you’d stay with me?” she asked.

“Why wouldn’t I? It doesn’t matter what you are. You’re Lydia and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re my Lydia no matter what you do or who you are.”

“I'm yours?” she questioned.

“You're like the only true friend I have here and I know I am yours as well. It's you and me. You really think I'd walk away from you after everything that has happened so far?”

“Most people I know have done,” Lydia said, “and then bullied me because of it. That's why everything has been kept a secret…so it doesn't happen again.”

“Secrets always have a way of coming out eventually Lydia,” Draco said, “you know that. You need to tell people before they find out. And even if they hate you. I won't and neither will my mum.”

“But she's so clued on purebloods…”

“She was until you entered our lives,” Draco said, “she thinks you're amazing and different. You've made a difference in our lives and one day hopefully things will change.” Lydia nodded and laid down on the bed as the potion began to take effect, “I’ll let you get some rest and don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Lydia nodded and watched as Draco departed the Wing and then she got her book out and began to read, a thousand thoughts whizzing through her head as she read. Draco and his mother actually liked her, despite her being a half-blood. Everything Draco said meant a lot to her and she wondered what her father would say once he realised that Draco knew their secret. Lydia’s answer was simple: Don’t let her father know. After all Lydia wasn’t going to do anything that would risk her losing the only friend she had, even if it meant the secrets piling up around her, but, then again, secrets always came out sooner rather than later and it would be a case of when not if Lydia’s secrets revealed themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch match and Narcissa learns the truth about Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. It's Tuesday...just where I am but I'm watching a film before bed so am updating now. Oliver's speech is taken straight from the book with a few changes to fit with my story.  
> Enjoy, LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 14:**

Lydia had slipped back into her dorm the next morning and had filtered back into her normal routine and it was just as well because the first day of the new Quidditch season had arrived and the match everyone was talking about: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Lydia barely touched anything at breakfast, clearly her nerves were too much to handle. She and Harry, much to their surprise, had both received new broomsticks over breakfast. Lydia’s was from Narcissa Malfoy and she looked over at Draco and the look on his face made her stuff the note securely into her robes and Harry’s appeared to come from Professor McGonagall as that’s where Harry’s snowy owl headed after dropping off the broomstick.

Lydia hurried down to the changing rooms alone, but not before Draco had wished her good luck. She walked in and found the Wealsey twins and her fellow chasers Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson already there. She looked around to see Harry had followed her in. She quickly changed into her robes and listened as Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson sitting directly next to Lydia.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Lydia and Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Lydia then saw Wood glare at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Lydia followed Katie and Angelina out of the locker room and, hoping she wasn’t going to be sick, that was the last thing she needed. She walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," Lydia heard her say, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Lydia thought he looked big enough to knock anyone’s teeth out, never mind the bludgers that would be trying to knock them off their brooms.

Before Lydia realised what was happening the Quaffle was released and everyone was soaring towards the sky. She quickly kicked off and found herself with the Quaffle and hanging upside down as a bludger was instantly sent her way. She flew as close as she could towards the Slytherin goals before throwing Angelina at the last minute and watched as Angelina scored. She clapped and cheered before getting into the game once more.

It was when Gryffindor had a clear 50 point lead that things began to get nasty. Oliver Wood had been hit by a bludger and was recovering, while Fred and George were doing everything they could to stop the Slytherins from scoring. Lydia had managed to score a couple of goals and Gryffindor had a narrow lead when Harry’s broomstick suddenly went wildly out of control and instantly Fred and George raced over to Harry and tried to get him onto one of theirs but the broomstick just kept flying higher and higher and then dropping height suddenly.

It felt like a whole year before Harry seemed to be able to get control of his broomstick, right as the golden snitch was released and Lydia watched as Harry quickly sped up with the Slytherin seeker Higgs as he had a clear lead. She watched as both Seekers hurtled towards the ground and then Higgs backed out of the dive and Harry only just managing to straighten his broomstick in time.

Lydia had the Quaffle in her hand and suddenly had to roll around her broomstick to miss a bludger that had headed straight for her and by the time she managed to spot Harry again he was holding the snitch high above him. They’d won. Gryffindor had won. She screamed for joy and cheered along with the rest of the school until her eyes found Draco talking to someone and she realised it must have been his mum but, before she was able to fly over to them she was dragged down to the ground by Katie and Angelina.

“Lydia!” she heard the voice of the Gryffindor captain.

“Are you ok?” she asked instantly.

“I’m fine. Could be worse. Just a night in the hospital wing for me and I’ll be as right as rain. Anyway don’t ever let me question your loyalty ever again. Some of the moves you pulled off were amazing. That goal you scored upside down I don’t even think Angelina could have scored that! Party in the common room!” he said before heading off to the Common Room. Lydia went and got changed out of her Quidditch robes before finding herself face to face with Lupin as she left the changing rooms.

“Where did the broomstick come from?” he asked.

“It was a gift. I don’t know who from,” Lydia said determined to protect Draco and his mother.

“Did it come from that Malfoy boy?” Lupin asked.

“So what if it did? You can’t take it away from me or else people will start asking questions. You know nothing about my life other than what the teachers and house elves tell you. We won the match! Can’t you even be happy about that?” Lydia said.

“No, not when it involves you riding something that was brought by a person that hates people like me and you once everyone knows.”

“Just leave me alone! I mean it! You always have to ruin a great thing don’t you?” Lydia said before getting onto her broomstick and kicking off from the ground, determined to get away from her father as fast as she could. She didn’t even hear her dad sigh as he headed back to the castle.

What neither of them knew was that Narcissa Malfoy had heard the whole incident and couldn’t believe what she’d heard. It didn’t change her views on Lydia, in fact it just made her more determined to help the girl that had impacted on Draco’s life even more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Remus and Lydia really take a turn and Draco reveals he knows Lydia's secret after his mother told him about the conversation she overheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Monday updates are here and hope you enjoy it!  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 15:**

Narcissa had been quick to inform her son of what she’d heard Lydia and her father arguing about. He, like his mother, had been horrified to learn the truth but it didn’t change how he felt about Lydia, not after everything that she was being bullied for. Oh yes Draco knew about the bullying despite Lydia not wanting to tell anyone and he was already doing what he could to protect her without being too obvious he was doing it.

Lydia was walking to a Herbology lesson when she found herself being pulled away from the crowds and into an empty classroom.

“What are you doing? I’m going to be… Draco?” she asked after realising that it was the Slytherin boy that had pulled her from the crowds.

“Sorry. It was the obvious way to get you alone. My mum overheard you and that father of yours after the Quidditch match,” Draco said, getting straight to the point.

“Your mother’s here?” she questioned before looking at him again, her eyes wide, “what…? You hate me don’t you? And so does she?”

“Actually no. Neither of us hate you Lydia. You don’t transform. I know that. I snuck back into the Hospital Wing and saw you asleep in the bed having a nightmare, but not transformed,” Draco explained, “I told her that and, while she agrees with my father on a lot of things, this isn’t one of them. You’re nothing like your father and why should we hold it against you? We shouldn’t. You just have the wrong father that’s all. I do know you love him dearly though despite how difficult he’s making your life and she respects that. She does want to meet you while she’s visiting Hogwarts though. We’d better go before we’re late,” he said before swiftly leaving the classroom. She followed moments later and headed to the greenhouse for Herbology.

As she’d already guessed Draco’s late arrival and then hers had soon become the talking point and she just got on with the work that had been set. She was working alone as always and, despite numerus attempts to get her working with people, Lydia and the others in the class refused to pair up.

“Why were you and she late?” Lydia heard Pansy asking Draco as they worked on the plant they were studying.

“Why do you assume that we were even together?” Draco asked.

“Because you were both late,” Pansy pointed out.

“I was late because my mum wanted to speak to me quickly and she was coming from the direction of the library. Clearly she couldn’t wait for lunch to get a new book to read,” Draco sneered as he looked in Lydia’s direction, causing the girl to wince as the plant she was working with scratched her. Pansy and the Slytherins were soon laughing their heads off. Hermione, however, rushed over to Lydia and got the plant under control and Professor Sprout quickly attended to Lydia’s hand before telling the class to get back on with their work.

Lydia thanked Hermione for her help before the girl went back to Harry and Ron and carried on with her work. She just sighed before getting back to her plant.

“Is everything OK Lydia?” the Professor asked.

“Yes, just my hand stings a little,” Lydia said, fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes. There was no way she was going to cry in front of the class, “can I get some fresh air?” The professor nodded and Lydia hurried out of the greenhouse and made sure she couldn’t be seen before she finally burst into tears. For the first time in forever she wished that her mother was there. That’s all she really wanted was a mother’s love, a mother that she no longer remembered. When her father asked if she could remember her mother she always lied because it was better than admitting the truth.  
She stopped crying and slipped back inside before silently carrying on with her work. The only two people that had spotted Lydia had arrived back were Professor Sprout and Draco. Neither said a thing and Lydia was first out of the greenhouse after the homework had been given out.

She was rushing towards her History of Magic class when she ran straight into someone and she felt that person grab her arm to stop her falling to the floor. She looked up and saw her father was the one holding her.

“Lydia. Is everything ok? You seem to be in a bit of a hurry,” Lupin said.

“Just stop asking me that every time you see me. If there was a major problem I’d tell someone!” she said, a little harsher than it needed to be.

“Yes but it looks like you’ve been crying…”

“Yeah well a plant attacked me because I wasn’t paying attention. You’d be crying to if you’d been scratched by an out of control plant,” Lydia said before pulling her arm away as she heard voices approaching and saw it was her class.

“Well your homework wasn’t up to scratch,” Lupin said, “so I want you to come and see me at lunchtime so I can go through why it’s not.”

“Great. So once again I have to miss my lunch because a teacher cannot be bothered to wait until lesson time. What is wrong with this place?” she said before walking off to her History of Magic lesson.

“There is something going on there for sure,” Lydia heard Ron say as the trio walked into the lesson.

“Ron just stop!” Hermione said, “whatever is going on with Lydia is nothing to do with us and you should know better than to stick your nose in somewhere where it doesn’t concern you. I’m also starting to think that we should be friends with her. She has nobody.”

“She has that arrogant Malfoy boy,” Harry said.

“And would you rather her be friends with him or us Gryffindors?” Hermione questioned but before either of the two boys could answer Professor Binns came through the blackboard and the lesson began and nothing more was said before everyone began to drift off to sleep as the Professor droned on as always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's day goes from bad to worse, thanks to her father and professors needing to speak to her. She finds a saviour in Tina Scamander and finally meets Draco's mother and the two shield her from a rattled Lupin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday again and that means updates.  
> Enjoy y'all xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 16:**

Lydia’s day was just going from bad to worse as most of her teachers wanted to see her about her homework and that was the last thing she needed, especially with a flying lesson after lunch. She just hurried to the Gryffindor table at lunch and grabbed a couple of sandwiches before heading to Lupin’s classroom for homework help. She hadn’t wanted to go but knew if she didn’t then he’d come looking for her and that was the last thing she needed.

“You came then,” Lupin said as he saw Lydia walking into his classroom.

“Didn’t get much choice with you calling me out like that around my classmates did I?” Lydia pointed out as she sat down and ate the sandwiches.

“It’s come to my attention that’s it’s not just my lesson you’re not doing well in,” Lupin said as he leant against the desk in front of the one Lydia was sat in, “it seems like your other teachers have noticed your work beginning to slip. There clearly is something going on Lydia and you need to start telling me what’s going on.”

“There is nothing going on for the last time!” Lydia said, “I’m getting tired of all my teachers keep going to you. Why can I not just be left alone?”

“Because the staff knows you’re mine,” Lupin said softly, “and I know you didn’t want that but I’m sorry. They do and they’ll keep coming to me until stuff is sorted out.” Lydia just sighed,

“I do not want you interfering with my life because it just adds to the pressure.”

“What pressure? You don’t have any, only what you put on yourself.”

“I wish my mum was here!” Lydia said, “she wouldn’t be like this with me. She’d be caring and understanding.”

“Your mother left when you were a toddler,” Lupin said, “she doesn’t care about you at all or else she wouldn’t have left.”

“She loved me and somewhere along the line she will tell me that herself,” Lydia said, “I don’t even remember her anymore! There! Are you happy now?” she said before grabbing her bag as she rushed from the classroom and headed outside, faintly hearing the bell for class. She sighed and headed over to where the flying lessons would be taking place. She had even beat Madam Hooch down to the flying practice area.

“Ah Lydia. First here again?” Madam Hooch said.

“Yes. I wasn’t really hungry at lunch so I spent it by the lake,” the girl replied before wiping her eyes as she heard the class arrive.

The lesson went fine and everyone was improving on their flying. Lydia had taken to keeping a close eye on Neville after what had happened during their first flying lesson. The boy had been grateful that someone was watching out for him.

Lydia sighed for the thousandth time that day when Madam Hooch asked her to stay behind, right when she had to see Professor McGonagall about something.

“I really must go. Professor McGonagall wants to see me about something,” Lydia said but Madam Hooch was having none of it and began to speak to Lydia.

The girl was eventually let go and was now seriously late for her meeting with her Head of House. She ran quickly inside before catching her breath slightly and then beginning to dash across the Entrance Hall. She must have been halfway across when she ran into something and would have hit the floor if someone hadn’t grabbed her arm to stop her from falling.

“Are you ok dear?” came an American voice and Lydia looked up and saw a brunette witch making sure she was steady before nodding and then looking at the other witch and Lydia realised that she had run straight into the witch.

“I’m so sorry!” she said instantly and clearly panicking, “I was late for a meeting and I wasn’t watching where I was…”

“Calm down but you need to take more…” her eyes caught sight of the necklace around Lydia’s neck, “Lydia Lewis?” she asked and Lydia.

“Yes. Can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m Narcissa Malfoy…”

“You’re Draco’s mum,” she said, a smile appearing on her face, “you are just as pretty as I remember from September 1st. Who’s that?”

“Lydia, I’d like to introduce you to Porpentina Scamander,” Narcissa said, “she’s relocating from New York. She used to be an auror at the Magical Congress of the United States of America but she’s now going to be an auror at the Ministry of Magic.”

“You worked for MACUSA Mrs. Scamander?” Lydia asked and the witch nodded,

“Yes but please call me Tina,” she said and Lydia nodded before shaking Tina’s hand, “so you’re the girl that’s been making an impact of Narcissa’s son.”

“Yes that’s right. What are you doing here Tina?” Lydia asked.

“Came to check out the school and Narcissa needed to speak to her son about something.”

Lydia had been about to say something when she heard footsteps.

“Lydia there you are. Professor McGonagall sent me to track you down…Tina what are you doing here?” Lupin asked as he saw Tina stood there.

“Well it’s lovely to see you too Remus,” Tina said coolly, “Newt and I are moving here finally and Mrs. Malfoy here is showing me around the school.” Lupin’s eyes drifted to Narcissa,

“Get away from my daughter,” he said.

“No!” Lydia stepped forwards, “I’m having a conversation with them. No I don’t care if I’m late for anything.”

“Well I do so get moving now please!” Lupin said and Lydia refused to move before she suddenly burst into tears and went behind Narcissa.

Lupin walked down the stairs and tried to reach Lydia but Tina blocked his way.

“What have you gone and done now? You always were interfering with things and now you’ve made your daughter cry.”

“Well she needs to stop shutting me out,” Lupin said.

“Have you ever thought there might be a reason why she doesn’t want to talk to you? We’ll bring her back later. Right now she needs space and to be away from you because clearly you are making her feel awful. You can be the one to explain to Minerva why Lydia isn’t at this meeting,” Tina said before walking over to Narcissa and Lydia, “where can we go?” she asked.

“The Three Broomsticks in Hogmeade,” Narcissa said softly, “she needs a female confidant. Draco said her mum left when she was little.” Tina nodded,

“Let’s get her there then and see if she’ll talk to us. Can get a house elf to bring her some stuff down and maybe Madam Rosmerta will let her stay with us tonight.” Narcissa nodded before producing a piece of parchment and wrote something down before enchanting it and watching as it made it’s way to Dumbledore’s office.

“Don’t do this Tina. I’m her father,” Lupin said, “you can’t just take her.”

“We’re going to try and help her. We’re not going to kidnap her Remus,” Tina replied, “really now. You really think I’d do that.”

“I don’t know what you’re capable of. It has been 8 years since you went,” Lupin pointed out.

“Well I’m not having this discussion anymore. Narcissa and I are taking Lydia and we’ll bring her back tomorrow,” Tina said before turning and leaving with Narcissa and a still crying Lydia. He sighed and watched them go. But what was he so worried about?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia visits Hogsmeade and Tina and Narcissa wonder how much Lydia is hiding about what she's going through at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!  
> LM xxxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 17:**

Lydia just walked between the two older witches and could faintly hear them speaking but was really unable to hear them clearly. She was trying to wipe her eyes and stop the tears falling. Had they really just stood up against her father? She may have been upset but she had noticed the obvious tension between Tina and her father.

“Have you ever been to the Three Broomsticks?” Tina asked Lydia, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

“No. I’ve never been to Hogsmeade before,” Lydia politely replied, “we aren’t allowed to visit the village until our Third Year.”

“So you haven’t been to Honeydukes?” Narcissa asked looking at the girl, “change of plan slightly, Honeydukes first and their best chocolate.”

“No it’s fine,” Lydia said, “I’ve already messed up your plans enough. Really it’s fine.”

“Lydia,” Tina said softly looking into her eyes, “it’s fine OK? You’re clearly upset about something and we want to try and help you. Honeydukes first.”

Lydia decided not to argue and let the women take her to the sweet shop. She was away from the Castle and everyone and felt like she could breathe for the first time since she’d started at the school.  


She was gently ushered into the sweet shop and her eyes widened as she saw all the sweets and treats that were stretching from the floor to the ceiling. She looked around before going to have a look at some sweets.

“Take a basket Lydia,” Narcissa said before the girl nodded and began to walk around, “make sure to get a bar of the best chocolate.” Again Lydia nodded before beginning to walk around with the basket putting the odd thing that she loved into the basket. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts’ beans, Jelly Slugs and nougat.

She looked around and caught some of the conversation between the witches as she walked around.

“You and Remus have history then?” Narcissa asked softly, her face neutral of emotion.

“You could say that,” Tina sighed, “a very complicated one at that.”

“Care to share?” the older witch asked.

“Not around Lydia. She’s troubled enough already…” Tina said before tailing off as Lydia arrived back with her basket filled with a few things.

“Go and wait outside and I’ll get these and meet you outside,” Narcissa told Tina and Lydia before watching them go. She waited until they were safely outside before putting an extra of everything in the basket and paying before joining the two outside and heading over to the Three Broomsticks and found a table over in the corner. Tina went and ordered the drinks before joining the other two with the drinks.

“Sorry it’s Butterbeer for you Lydia,” Tina said.

“It’s fine, makes a change from pumpkin juice,” Lydia said as she sipped the drink.

The three sat in silence for a while and it was clear that the two older witches were deciding who was going to ask Lydia what the crying had been about. Both realised, though, that Lydia may not open up to either of them as she had only just met them and that made the situation harder.

Lydia sighed softly and the witches looked before Narcissa finally broke the silence,

“Draco tells me that the other Gryffindor’s don’t exactly like you,” she said nervously, unsure how the girl would react.

“H’s right,” Lydia said, slightly defensive, “I mean who’d want to be friends with me? They already think I’m a freak and distance themselves from me…everyone has with the exception of Draco. Now they’re calling me blood-traitor and the like…” She quickly stopped taking, having already said more than she had ever meant to.

“They what?” Tina asked horrified, “do they bully you Lydia?”

“No!” Lydia said quickly, “they just don’t like me and let it be as clear as they like as little as the Slytherins. I’m fine. I can handle it.”

“Not from the owls Draco’s been sending me. He’s been hearing it all. I’m guessing your father doesn’t know,” Narcissa said.

“Why would I ever tell him with the way he is? You saw how he was when you two decided to ring me here,” Lydia said, “I don’t want him knowing. He’ll only make matters worse. Everyone is already suspicious that there is something going on between us. I don’t even want to know what’ll happen when they all find out he’s my father.”

Narcissa and Tina just listened and were both thinking just how much Lydia was really trying to cope with. The girl was being more open than they thought she would be but she was clearly not saying just how bad things really were. The only problem with that was Narcissa was a gifted Legillimens and was reading the girl’s mind but remaining expressionless as she discovered everything that was happening. The bullying, the loneliness, the failing in class and all the teachers wanting to talk to her. She couldn’t help but feel for the girl but remained expressionless as she sipped her Firewhiskey.

“Would you like to stay with us tonight?” Tina asked after a while, “because I’m sure we can arrange something so you could.” Lydia nodded and smiled softly before sitting back in her seat.

She watched as Narcissa went to get some more drinks and spoke to Madam Rosmerta and was soon walking back over.

“It’s all sorted. You can stay with us tonight. I’ll let Dumbledore know,” Narcissa said before getting some parchment out and sending Dumbledore a note.

Lydia just nodded and watched, knowing her father wouldn’t be happy when he found out she was staying with Narcissa Malfoy and Tina Scamander for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Narcissa continue to protect Lydia from her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Heatwave still kicking in the UK.  
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 18:**

Lydia woke up the next morning and wondered where she was. It was a Saturday and there had been no need for her to wake up early. She could faintly hear voices arguing before hearing a soft voice,

“Stay still. Tina’s taking care of things.” It was Narcissa and then she realised the voices she could hear was Tina and Lupin.

“She is coming back to the Castle with me!” Lupin said.

“Like hell she is! She’s not even awake yet! There is no way she is being woken up to be dragged back to that Castle when she has no idea about what is going on,” Tina was saying, “she’s got a lot going on inside her head. She’s 11-years-old for crying out loud Remus!”

“All her teachers have been to me and said how her work has slipped slightly and I need to talk to her about it. I am her father after all Tina, as well you’d remember,” Lupin said calmly, “and now you’ve dragged that boy’s mother into this…”

“That’s enough!” Narcissa said as she walked over, “do you really want Lydia to wake up crying because of this arguing? We will bring Lydia back to the Castle today but she needs sleep for now. Good day Lupin,” she said before she and Tina walked back inside and closed the door.

As soon as she heard the door close Lydia up and looked at the two.

“It’s ok. He’s gone now,” Tina said softly as she walked over and sat on the bed, her face red from all the shouting and arguing that had been going on.

“How did he even find me?” Lydia asked clutching her battered old doll that she’d had since before she could remember.

“I’m guessing Dumbledore told him,” Tina said softly, “but it’s OK. You’re going back when you’re ready. Anyway it’s a Hogsmeade weekend so most of your professors will be heading here soon so we can talk to them.” Lydia nodded before rubbing her eyes,

“I’m actually hungry,” she said. She’d barely touched her food the night before.

“Well then we’ll let you freshen up and we’ll go and get some breakfast and then go from there,” Narcissa said before leaving the room with Tina.

Lydia waited until they’d gone and wondered how her normal clothes had made it down to the village but realised that someone must have brought her stuff down to her and she quickly dressed in her jumper, skirt, tights and boots before making her way downstairs and finding the adult witches looking at menus.

She watched before slipping into a chair and picked up the menu and looked at it and was surprised to find that it had traditional breakfast items on it but she had no idea what to have.

“What are you thinking of having Lydia?” Tina asked her.

“I don’t know,” Lydia sighed, “pancakes or waffles probably as we don’t have them up at the Castle and orange juice,” she said before Tina got up and went to order the food.

“Lydia I’m a Legillimens,” Narcissa said, “do you know what that means?” Lydia tried to think before shaking her head,

“No I don’t. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It means that I can read minds,” Narcissa explained and Lydia’s eyes widened as she realised what that meant, “yes it means I’ve read your mind Lydia and I know everything. I had the feeling you weren’t telling the truth last night when you answered questions a little too quickly, that and Draco has told me everything but I wanted to hear it from you.”

“I…I…” Lydia said before trying to make a break to get away but ran straight into Tina, who grabbed Lydia and held her close.

“Is your father the reason you don’t want to talk about it all?” Tina asked. Clearly she knew what was going to be discussed in her absence.

“He always makes things worse and I can’t give anyone another reason to pick on me even more,” Lydia said as she returned to her seat, “I’m already an outsider so that would really just seal my fate,” she sighed.

“I’ve got a good idea to give Remus a piece of my mind,” Lydia heard Tina say.

“And how would that help?” Narcissa replied, “just probably make things worse for Lydia and I know that you don’t want that.” Tina sighed and nodded causing Lydia to wonder what was really going on. Both seemed desperate to protect her and Tina seemed almost ready for a duel.

Before she could ask Tina however, the food arrived and Lydia was surprised to find waffles and pancakes on her plate.

“You didn’t have to get me both Tina,” Lydia said, “I was fine with one or the other.”

“We’re going to talk to your professors when they eventually show up here,” Tina explained, “they need to know what’s been going on. If they know then they might be able to keep an eye on it. Nothing more. You can’t keep suffering Lydia, not when it’s affecting you this much.”

Lydia thought about what Tina had said before she nodded and began to eat her breakfast.

“Good girl,” Narcissa said, watching as Lydia ate her breakfast. She knew Lydia knew that it was for the best. At least it wouldn’t involve her father because that was the last thing she wanted, and, actually, it was the last thing Narcissa and Tina wanted as Lupin always seemed to make things worse, never better.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is protected, Remus learns some of what is troubling his daughter and then ends up in Honeydukes. Remus also reminds Tina he never abandoned Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Hope you're still enjoying this.  
> LM xxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 19:**

Lydia was safely tucked away in a corner of The Three Broomsticks with Narcissa and Tina. Her professors would come over and the older witches would talk to them and hopefully a solution could be sought. Of course that probably meant Tina and Lupin having another argument and Narcissa knew that there was more than either were willing to say but, with Lydia present, it wasn’t the time or place to ask questions.

The young witch sat reading a book and had said it would just be better for her to go back to the Castle but Narcissa and Tina were adamant that she wasn’t going back to the Castle until things had been sorted out.

The first professor to arrive was Dumbledore and Lydia found herself looking at the headmaster in awe.

“How are you Lydia?” he asked, causing Lydia to look at him.

“Fine…I mean fine professor,” she said quickly.

“Now I know from Tina here that that is not the truth,” the headmaster said, “that you’re having lots of problems and keeping it all to yourself. Now I know your father doesn’t help matters and I will be having words with him but Narcissa and Tina here are going to talk to your professors and hopefully we can get on top of everything. Speaking of your father…” Lydia followed Dumbledore’s gaze and saw Lupin walking in with her Head of House and Professor Sprout. She felt so sick.

“I don’t want him to know what’s going on. Please,” she said, “it’ll only make things worse.”

Dumbledore looked at Lydia, her eyes silently pleading with him not to say anything and, eventually, he nodded before heading over to the staff members and Professors McGonagall and Sprout had joined them in the corner.

“Now Professor Dumbledore has informed me what happened yesterday Lydia and whilst I want the work done you’ll be in detention. Not even your Malfoy connections will stop that,” the Gryffindor Head said.

“Minerva please,” Lydia heard Tina say, “she’s being seriously bullied, by her own House too and has to deal with Lupin as a father. I know you know about that. Narcissa and I will get her caught back up but she’s distressed and clearly upset about things. She’s trying, with everything.”

Silence fell on the table and eventually things were sorted out and it was just as well it was because Lupin eventually made his way over and Lydia sank back into her chair hoping that she wouldn’t be spotted by her father.

“Lydia you’ve been with them for quite a while now and you shouldn’t even be here,” he said, “anyone finds you down here and they’ll…”

“They’ll what? Make my life even more difficult than it already is?” Lydia said, finally revealing a little to her father, “newsflash I’m already a freak anyway so what difference would it make?”

“What are you even talking about?” Lupin asked his daughter.

“You don’t even have a clue do you?” Lydia sighed standing up, “shows how much you care. I know I’ve been shutting you out because you always make things worse when you get involved. I wish mum were here. She’d make things better in an instant,” she said walking off.

Tina and Lupin exchanged looks before Tina spoke,

“Oh yes. Well done Remus as always from what everyone’s been telling me. And you wonder why she’s so messed up right now.”

“I wasn’t the one who abandoned her Tina,” he said.

“Maybe not but she’s only got one friend and Draco is worth a thousand Gryffindors right now. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to find Lydia before anything happens. Minerva if you can get the message to the staff…”

“No I’ll help you look Mrs. Scamander,” the professor said before she and Tina began to search for Lydia.

The girl herself had walked into a group of Third or Fourth Years and soon most of the people had realised that she was a First Year and looked at her and spoke about her. She looked around wondering where to go and then it hit her. Sweets. She quickly pushed her way through the crowds and found herself in Honeydukes. It was full of students but she felt safe with the sights and smells of the sweets.  


She stayed around the sweets before hearing people whispering about her before the witch that had seen them the previous day came and asked her help with something. Lydia had only been too happy to escape the whispering and helped the shopwitch as she filled sweets into jars and then gave them out when asked. It wasn’t usual for that to happen but the shopwitch remembered Lydia with Tina and Narcissa and thought it was better to keep Lydia out of the chaos. She’d also guessed that Lydia wasn’t supposed to be in the village so was keeping her safe.

Lydia was just stocking up some sweets into a jar when Tina walked in and found Lydia. The girl just looked at Tina before watching as Tina went and spoke to the shopwitch and then headed over to Lydia.

“He’s gone. It’s ok,” Tina reassured Lydia.

“Really? But I’ve gone and said stuff I shouldn’t have…”

“Dumbledore will deal with him,” Tina said before holding out a hand and Lydia slipped her hand into Tina’s as they headed towards the exit.

“Oh my gosh. Seriously she’s hand holding…”

“Who is that woman?”

“Lydia the freak again. Shouldn’t even be here.”

“That’s enough!” Tina said stopping by the door, “one more word about Lydia and I’ll see that your Head of House is informed.”

“And who are you to tell us what to do?” a Ravenclaw Fourth Year asked.

“Porpentina Scamander, Auror Department for your Ministry of Magic that’s who,” Tina replied before Lydia could hear the whispers and then people gasping. Tina quickly led Lydia out of the door and back to the Three Broomsticks before anyone could ask her any questions. She took her coat off and wrapped it around Lydia.

The girl could see the relief on Narcissa’s face as she arrived back at the table they’d been sat at and Lydia slipped into the same seat she’d been in before.

“Where?” she heard Narcissa ask.

“Honeydukes helping the shopwitch behind the counter. She remembered us from yesterday,” Tina replied, “and took Lydia behind the counter.” Narcissa nodded before going to get some more drinks as Lydia snuggled under the coat. There was something about the coat that made her feel safe and warm. But what was it?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin and Lydia's talk doesn't go well. Tina is revealed to be Lydia's mother and Draco comforts Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another round of Monday updates for y'all.  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 20:**

Lydia’s professors had been to speak to Tina and Narcissa and now they understood the witch’s troubles they agreed to start again. A couple of them had tried talking to her but Lydia was obviously worried about what her father was going to say when he finally managed to speak to her. Tina was determined to protect Lydia as much as she could but eventually she and Narcissa had to escort Lydia back up to the Castle reassuring her that they would be in Hogsmeade for the foreseeable future and if there were any problems to send Brownie and they’d be up there in an instant.

Lydia nodded as she was walked up to Lupin’s office as agreed and both Tina and Narcissa hugged her before heading out and closing the door behind them but neither were leaving.

“So there are things going on and you didn’t tell me,” Lupin said, “yes I know everything now. Why didn’t you come and tell me?”

“Because you always make things worse. You’ve always been good at that,” Lydia said sitting down, “when I started here we agreed that you’d stay out of my life as my father and just be my teacher.”

“Yes but look what’s happened Lydia. I can’t just turn a blind eye to this and you know it. If I have to step in as your father then that is what I will do.”

“What? And make my situation a thousand times worse? They already have their suspicions about me and all this would do is blow any small chance I have at making friends. All I have is Draco and if it wasn’t for him then I’d have given up ages ago,” Lydia said.

“That’s one thing that I’ve seen grow as time has gone on. Your friendship with the Malfoy boy and now his mother,” Lupin said to her, “no wonder they think you’re weird. A Gryffindor friends with a Slytherin? That’s just unheard of. I know his mother sent that jewellery set you’re always wearing and she sent you the broomstick. I overheard the boy talking to his mother after the Quidditch match and before we talked.”

“That was not talking, that was us arguing. You wonder why I wanted to keep my distance from you, well this is why. And his name is Draco and his mother’s name is Narcissa!” she said beginning to lose control. Lupin instantly recognised the signs,

“Calm down Lydia,” he said but the girl just shook her head and walked out of the office, shattering the door as she went. She was fired up and her magic had always been unstable when they’d argued. He sighed before he saw Tina and Narcissa watching him, “can I not have a private conversation with my daughter?”

“She’s mine too,” Tina said, “whether I walked away from you or not. I’ve never walked away from her. I sent letters and pictures but I’m guessing she never got them because she never recognised me Remus. You’ve kept the letters from her haven’t you? You are unbelievable Remus John Lupin!”

“Says the one who walked out on her Porpentina Esther Scamander! And yes I did keep them from her because you left us,” Lupin said.

“I left because of you, not Lydia. I’d have taken her with me given the choice but you hid her so I couldn’t.” Narcissa was listening,

“You need to tell Lydia the truth and think of her. All she wants is her mum back and she could have her.”

“I forbid anyone to tell Lydia and that is the end of discussion,” Lupin said. Tina just glared at him before walking out. Narcissa went to follow but Lupin grabbed her arm, “I don’t care who you are, you stay away from my daughter.”

“I am a Malfoy and I will not when both my son and I have made a connection with her,” Narcissa said, “and if have to bring Lucius into this to protect Lydia then I will. He knows about her and you but that hasn’t put him off her at all. I won’t be afraid to call favours and pull strings then I will,” she warned before leaving.

Lydia hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going and found herself down by the Slytherin dungeons. She walked into Snape.

“What are you doing down here?” he asked before seeing Lydia’s face, “down the corridor and first door on the left. My office. I’ll seek out Draco and send him to you,” he said. Lydia nodded and hurried to Snape’s office and waited.

Soon after Draco appeared and closed the door behind him and then went and sat by Lydia.

“Another argument with your father?” he asked.

“And your mum and Mrs. Scamander heard everything,” Lydia sighed, “they all started arguing as I rounded the corridor and I wasn’t looking where I was going and ran into Professor Snape.”

“He said you were upset but asked me to see him in his office first and then once we were out of the Common Room he told me and I came straight here.” Lydia nodded,

“I just had to get away from him. Your mum really is pretty,” she said. Draco smiled at that softly,

“And she likes you too,” he said, “maybe not all Gryffindors are bad. You’re not.”

“Then why do they think I am?” Lydia sighed.

“Because you’re different, but that’s not a bad thing Lydia and sooner or later they’ll realise that as well. Different isn’t always bad, sometimes it’s good. You really are brave, a true Gryffindor but that doesn’t stop me wanting to be friends with you. Now go back to the Common Room and I’ll teach you how to send enchanted notes at some point.” Lydia smiled and nodded and headed up to the Seventh Floor, Draco’s words echoing in her head, giving her hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Tina talk parenting, McGonagall talks to Lydia and Draco and Lydia secretly meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday and you know what that means...  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 21:**

“So you’re Lydia’s mother,” Narcissa said to Tina as the two headed back to Hogsmeade.

“Yes but Remus forced me to leave. I wanted to take her with me but he transformed and I was forced to run. He never hurt Lydia though. I made sure of that,” Tina explained, “and then I headed off back to America and kept writing to her but he kept the letters from her.”

“Is she safe with him?” Narcissa asked, worried about Lydia.

“I’d love to say yes but with the way they are…I did warn him that things would become more complicated when she started school but he wouldn’t listen,” Tina said, “that’s why I need to stay close to Hogwarts, to keep an eye on things.”

“I meant what I said about getting Lucius involved if I have to,” Narcissa said, “if there’s the slightest hint of things getting even worse between them then I will step in. I’m too involved to walk away now and she’s the only one that’s friends, proper friends with Draco.” Tina nodded,

“Thank you Narcissa. That means a lot,” she said as the two arrived back in the village.

Back up at the Castle and Lydia had been called into McGonagall’s office and she sat there waiting for her Head of House to appear. She wondered what she’d done now. She was fed up with always being called to see staff. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Gryffindor Head walked in and Lydia stood up quickly,

“There was no need to get up Lydia,” she said sweeping around and sitting in her chair behind her desk, “sit down and have a biscuit.”

“Pardon professor?”

“A biscuit. Professor Dumbledore is rather fond of muggle food,” McGonagall said. Lydia nodded and sat down with a biscuit, waiting to see what her Head of House wanted with her.

The silence was eventually broken,

“I would ask if you are OK but going by recent events you’re not ok,” the professor said, “why didn’t you tell us? Was it because of your father?”

“Yes it is,” Lydia said, “he’s always making things worse for me. I never meant for things to get as bad as they did but I didn’t want dad interfering. Nobody knows yet and that’s the way I want it to stay.”

“Lydia bullying is taken very seriously in Hogwarts no if you are then you need to tell us and we can deal with the situation. I’ve already had Narcissa Malfoy threatening to get involved and your father has said that is the last thing he wants,” McGonagall said, “he does care about you though Lydia. I do know that.”

“I know he cares about me but I need the space to breathe, to start sort out my own problems and just generally get my own life. How can I do that if he’s always there trying to stop me from living my life?” Lydia sighed.

“It’s his condition. It makes him extra protective of you. You’re the only child he’s got and he doesn’t want to lose you.”

“Well that is what will happen if he doesn’t back off. Any major problems and I will find you,” Lydia said before grabbing another biscuit and heading out of the office and towards the library. That was her place of safety. She shoved the rest of the biscuit into her mouth and walked into the library and headed to her usual corner only to find a boy with blonde hair sat in the seat next to the one she usually occupied. She instantly knew who it was and slipped into the seat next to him.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“I got worried and wondered where you’d go,” Draco whispered .

“Got called into McGonagall’s office didn’t I? But I escaped and came straight here,” she whispered before spotting Madam Pince and pretended to be doing some work as she felt eyes on her.

“Mum’s in Hogsmeade. She’s not going anywhere until things settle down between you and your father,” Draco whispered, “she’s even threatening to get my father involved. She cares, more than she should.” Lydia looked up at Draco,

“Is Tina with her too?” she asked.

“They both are staying,” he whispered before leaning in and whispering something before heading off. Lydia grabbed her bag and followed soon after and found where Draco was.

“Thought we could talk better here,” Draco said.

“Doesn’t Pansy mind?” Lydia questioned.

“She doesn’t know. Nobody does. Snape covers for me,” Draco said shrugging his shoulders, “mum wants me to keep an eye on you. Look we know you can handle yourself but you cannot face this all by yourself. How did you find out her name?”

“Just heard someone saying it,” Lydia said shrugging her shoulders, “she really does hate me. Most people do.”

“I don’t and, despite their pureblood beliefs, neither do my parents,” Draco said, “the fact that my mother’s staying around and my father is even threatening to get involved says a lot,” he said wrapping an arm around her and holding her close, “everything will be ok in the end. You’ll see Lydia. If you can’t make it happen then my parents and Tina probably will. I can promise you that. I really can promise you that.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Troll in the dungeon!" Yes I had to but a mother and daughter are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone. Hope you're liking the weekly updates.  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 22:**

Lydia was still seen as an outsider but something had happened that had slightly changed the way the Gryffindors saw her.

It had happened one day when Harry, Ron and Hermione had ended up in a duel with some of the Slyherin First Years and Lydia just happened to be making her way back to Gryffindor Tower when she came across the duel. She had stopped to watch and when the duel was over both sides turned their back. Nobody had seen it but one of the Slytherins had shot a stunning spell towards Harry. Lydia didn’t even need to think twice,

“Protego!” she shouted and deflected the spell seconds before it hit Harry. Her actions sent the Slytherins running away before anything else happened. Ron looked at Lydia,

“Why did you do that?” he questioned.

“Because, whether you like me or not, you are Gryffindors and the one thing Gryffindors do is stand up and protect each other,” Lydia replied, “you bully me and laugh about me behind my back but I would still defend you in a situation like that,” she said before beginning to head back to Gryffindor Tower. She could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing before Hermione ran up to her,

“Look we may not like you as much as you’d like but if you ever need someone to talk to then we’re here,” she said before hurrying back to Harry and Ron. Lydia couldn’t help but smile. Finally she’d found a way in.

The evening of the Hallow’een feast had arrived and Narcissa and Tina had been invited as guests, much to Remus’ annoyance. He and Dumbledore had argued but he backed down in the end on the condition that neither of them went near Lydia without his consent.

Everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the feast, apart from Draco, Narcissa and Tina. They were constantly scanning the Gryffindor table for any signs of Lydia but there wasn’t. She was nowhere to be seen.

“I heard that someone hexed that Lydia girl so bad she’s spent most of the afternoon in the girls’ bathroom on the second floor crying,” Draco heard Pansy saying, “serves her right for sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

“Leave her alone,” Draco said, “she can’t help how messed up her life is…”

The doors were flung open slamming against the wall interrupting Draco mid-sentence.

“Troll in the dungeons!” came Quirell’s hysterical voice, “there’s a troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know,” he finished before fainting.

All of a sudden there was mass screaming and everyone beginning to panic.

“Silence!” Dumbledore called above the noise and everyone stopped and looked at him, “prefects will lead their Houses back to their dormitories and teachers will head to the dungeons with me.”

Draco knew he had to reach his mother and pushed against the flow.

“Mother!” he called as he reached his mother and Tina.

“Draco not now. Go to the Common Room and stay there,” Narcissa said.

“But it’s Lydia!”

“What about her?” Tina asked instantly, “where is she?”

“Girls’ bathroom on the second floor. Pansy said someone had hexed her. Please find her!” Draco said, the worry clear in his voice.

“Go to the Common Room, Tina and I will find her,” Narcissa said, “we’ll get a message to you once we’ve found her.” Draco nodded and hurried off before Tina grabbed Narcissa’s hand and they hurried to find Lupin.

“Remus!” Tina called and waited for Lupin to join them.

“I need to get to the dungeons,” he said.

“No. You need to come with us. Lydia’s in the girls’ bathroom on the second floor,” Tina said.

“No. To protect Lydia and the school I need to go with the other staff,” Lupin said.

“You’re putting the school before your child?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes. I can protect her too,” Remus said.

“She’s your daughter! Well our daughter and if you can’t find her then we will,” Tina said, “this isn’t over!” she warned him before hurrying off with Narcissa to the second floor.

Lydia had just walked out of a cubicle and was wiping her eyes and looked at the cuts on her face in the mirror before sensing she wasn’t alone. She turned around and a blood curdling scream came out of her mouth.

Narcissa and Tina had heard the scream and were soon bursting into the bathroom and saw Lydia screaming and crying as the troll headed towards her.

“I’ll get to Lydia,” Tina said to Narcissa, “you get the troll.”

“You’re the auror!” Narcissa said, “distract the troll. I’ll get to Lydia!” Tina thought but another scream from Lydia caused both to spring into action.

Tina was soon shooting all sorts of things sparks, fire, fireworks into the air; anything so the troll would turn away from Lydia but nothing seemed to work. Only when Tina sent a massive explosion that set Lydia’s ears ringing did the troll turn away enough for Narcissa to be able to slip under the troll’s legs and grab Lydia,

“Protego totalum,” she said the moment she had Lydia in her arms. She kept the wand in her hand hoping the shield would hold as she watched Tina battling the troll and trying to calm Lydia down at the same time, “it’s OK Lydia,” she said softly, “you’re safe now,” she said feeling Lydia shaking. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around the young witch before reinforcing the shield as the troll tried to hit them, the club deflecting off the shield. Clearly Narcissa was a powerful witch as the shield was still intact.

Tina looked at Narcissa and Lydia and saw her own eyes full of fear staring back at her before she dodged the troll. Her plan was to give the troll a blast of a conjunctivitis jinx and then get the club and knock the troll out but it was hard to get the troll to stay still long enough. Then she thought and cast a spell that sent birds shooting into the air. She then held her breath and waited.

Just as she had hoped the troll stood still and watched the birds and Tina quickly shot the jinx at the troll, causing it to stumble backwards. Tina quickly gained control the club and sent it crashing down onto the troll’s head.

“Look out!” Tina called before Narcissa sent the troll away from her and Lydia but towards Tina. Luckily the auror had seen and swerved at of the way of the troll, hearing Lydia sobbing still, the young witch fearing Tina was going to get crushed.

Eventually the troll hit the floor unconscious and Narcissa waited until she was sure the troll was unconscious before she downed the shield.

“I want my mummy!” Lydia cried and, as soon as she heard those words, Tina raced over and slipped down beside Narcissa,

“Pass her here,” she said and Narcissa did, knowing what Tina was about to do.

The auror had been about to speak when Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall rushed in and Lupin instantly looked at Tina,

“Don’t you dare tell her,” he warned.

“I want my mummy!” Lydia cried shaking in Tina’s arms. Tina just glared at Lupin and turned to Lydia,

“I’m here sweetheart. Mummy’s here and I’m never leaving you again my darling girl,” she said holding Lydia tight and close.

“Mummy…” Lydia said looking up at Tina, “are you really?” Tina nodded, tears in her eyes,

“Yes I am Lydia,” she said softly before holding Lydia closer as she saw Narcissa deflecting a spell or hex, only Lupin’s wand had been raised,

“I told you no!” he said angrily.

“She needed to know the truth Remus! You’ve kept it from her all these years!” Tina said, trying not to upset Lydia any more.

“What I think is that Minerva and Severus should deal with the troll and Narcissa will accompany myself, Remus, Tina and Lydia to my office and give Lydia the full information and the truth,” Dumbledore said.

“No way,” Lupin said.

“I’m going to give her the answers she wants,” Tina said, holding Lydia close as she rose with help from Narcissa, “lead the way Albus,” she said and followed Dumbledore with Lydia crying softly in her arms and Narcissa walking alongside her. Lupin followed a little way behind, knowing that he was about to face questions that he didn’t want to answer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia learns the truth about Remus and Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday. Work hours have finally increased...Now the fun begins.  
> LM xxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 23:**

The group ascended the stairs to Dumbledore’s office, Tina not letting go of Lydia at all. She could see the hex marks on her daughter’s face and soothed the crying girl as they walked into the Headmaster’s office and she sat down settling Lydia on her lap.

“Mummy,” Lydia said softly.

“I’m here darling and I’m never leaving you again,” Tina said softly as Narcissa sat by them.

The girl turned to her father and looked at him,

“Why have you been lying to me? My whole life. You’ve kept me from my mother!” she said. Remus sighed,

“As I’ve told you lots of times, your mother left when you were a toddler and she didn’t want to know you. I couldn’t bare telling you the truth so I lied and I’m sorry Lydia,” he said.

“You kept the letters from her,” Lydia heard Narcissa say, “and the truth. She needs to know.”

“I forbid you from telling her!” Lupin said.

“I will tell her as Lydia’s mother,” Tina said. Lydia looked,

“What truth? I want to know.”

“Well let’s start at the beginning. Your father and I met when I was visiting England and we fell in love but we never wanted children as things were complicated enough but, eventually, passion took over and you were conceived. Things changed; we both wanted you and we even got me permission to stay so your father and I could raise you together. We thought we could be a proper family,” Tina told Lydia. Enough was enough and the girl needed to know everything, “when you were 2-years-old things changed and your father finally told me his secret about being a werewolf. I wanted to take you away, to New York, where I planned on returning after I learnt his secret so I spoke to your father but, unfortunately it was a full moon and your father transformed and drove me away before we could finish our discussion. I wrote to you time and time again but it appears Remus has been keeping the letters from you,” she said.

“I’ve known for a few weeks,” Narcissa added quickly, “but your mother learnt from Draco through the owls he’s been sending me about how difficult things have been for you and made me promise not to complicate your life even more…”

“I’m not mad. That was the right thing to do,” Lydia said to Narcissa before she looked at her father, rising off Tina’s lap at the same time,

“You lied! You’ve lied to me all this time! You…You kept the letters from me! How could you do that? I thought you loved me…” she said, the tears beginning to fall again.

Lupin looked up and at his daughter,

“I do love you and wanted to protect you from the truth…”

“The truth…? My mother wanted me to know how much she still loved me and wanted me back but you…you kept the letters from me…”

“Lydia I do love you…”

“How could you? I thought my mother hated me when all she did was love me but you stopped her taking me away…”

Lydia was crying all over again and Tina rose from her seat and tried to walk to Lydia but the girl screamed as someone shot a hex. Lydia looked and saw her father had his wand raised and her eyes widened.

Lydia was soon pulled from between her parents as Dumbledore stepped between her parents. She looked and saw Narcissa wrapping her arms around her.

“Now you two need to stop this. Hasn’t your daughter been through enough tonight?” he said, “the last thing she needs is a full blown duel between her parents. You two need to stop this and think of Lydia. She knows the truth now and she needs care and attention and you two working together…”

Just when everyone thought the two were listening to Dumbledore’s words, Lupin sent a jinx Tina’s way and it wasn’t long before a full on duel was happening.

Lydia clung to Narcissa before hearing Dumbledore telling Narcissa to get Lydia to the hospital wing. She felt herself being lifted up once more and being carried away to the hospital wing. Her head was hurting so bad.

“Lydia relax. Remember I can hear your thoughts. I know your head is hurting but everything will be ok in the end,” Narcissa said softly before walking into the hospital wing and saw Draco rushing over.

“How is she? Please tell me she’s not hurt!” he said before Narcissa laid Lydia on a bed as Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.

“Sit down Draco. There are things you need to know,” Narcissa said, “so you can stop rumours when they appear.” Draco sat down in a second chair next to his mother.

“What things?” he asked.

“Well you know who Lydia’s father is but her mother is also here now. Tina Scamander, yes the same auror that is married to Newt Scamander the Magizoologist,” Narcissa said, “they met young and had Lydia but when Tina learnt about Lupin being a werewolf she wanted to leave and take her daughter with her but it was a full moon and he drove Tina back and she was forced to leave Lydia behind.”

“He stopped her from being with her mother…?” Draco asked looking at Lydia, “did she know who her mother was?” Narcissa shook her head,

“She found out tonight after we saved her from the troll. That was quick thinking on your part there, telling us where she was. Anyway Tina sent letter after letter for the past nine years but he kept them from Lydia and lied saying her mother hated her…”

“When in fact she loved her so much enough to send letters when she wasn’t getting replies,” Draco said, “why would anyone do that?”

“Because he didn’t want Lydia to find out but that’s now backfired,” Narcissa said before looking at Madam Pomfrey, “how is she?”

“Traumatised but she should be ok after a night of dreamless sleep. The hex marks will fade,” the matron said, “other than that she’s exhausted and traumatised. You and Mr. Malfoy are welcome to stay with her,” she added passing Narcissa back her cloak.

“Thank you,” Narcissa said before the doors burst open and Tina burst in followed seconds later by Lupin.

Tina just rushed over and held one of Lydia’s hands and sat down on the edge of Lydia’s bed.

“Get away from her,” Lupin said to Narcissa and Draco, “it’s because of you that we are in this mess.”

“It’s because of me you still have a daughter!” Draco said standing up, “if I hadn’t told mother and Mrs. Scamander where she was she could have been killed.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and sat down again, “sorry mother,” he said before looking at Lydia.

“Now you two can both stay with her but myself and Draco will be remaining. I want your wands now,” Narcissa said. Tina, of course, gave hers up but Lupin protested before Draco managed to get his wand from him.

Eventually the four settled down wondering what would happen when Lydia woke up and everything began to hit her as she came to terms with the events of Hallow’een night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Dumbledore reveals all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone. Another round of updates for y'all!  
> LM xxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 24:**

Lydia had remained asleep all night and Tina had barely left her daughter’s side. She kept glaring at Lupin before turning to look at Narcissa. The Malfoy matriarch was the calming force in the hospital wing and both Tina and Lupin knew that. Draco had fallen asleep sat on the floor leant against the bed and both Tina and Narcissa had smiled softly as they had seen.

Lupin had given up just before dawn and had left the hospital wing, mumbling something about lessons to plan.

“So lessons are more important than your daughter?” Narcissa had said, Tina finally having given in to sleep.

“Of course Lydia is more important but…she’ll want time with Tina so it’s probably better that I’m not around,” Lupin said. For once he was trying to do the right thing by his daughter. Narcissa saw that he was and she allowed him to leave before going and sitting in the chair that the Hogwarts professor had just vacated. She watched Lydia and wondered how much the girl had managed to process before she’d taken the potion. She wondered still before she gave into sleep.

Lydia began to wake up and looked around before moaning out softly. The noise woke Tina instantly and she soothed Lydia until the girl was properly awake.

“Hey my precious girl,” Tina said softly, “I’m here, have been all night.”

“Mummy…” Lydia whispered looking up at her mother, “mummy…” she whispered again as she looked up at her mother.

Tina looked around before carefully getting into the bed, being careful not to disturb Draco or Narcissa and held Lydia close,

“Yes sweetheart. Mummy is here and I’m never going to leave you again. I promise you Lydia,” she said softly before smiling as Lydia snuggled into her. Tina made sure she had Lydia close before beginning to tell her a story that she was her daughter had never heard before.

Tina had just finished the story when Draco began to wake up. He was barely awake before he stood up and saw Lydia awake. Tina stayed laid down as the girl sat up.

“How long have you been here?” she asked Draco.

“Since I found out mother and Mrs. Scamander had saved you. I rushed up here so I could see you when you were rushed in,” Draco said sitting in the chair, “you were unconscious of course but I knew you were ok. I was the one who told them where you were.”

“How did you even know?” Lydia asked.

“Pansy. She might not say a lot but she knew where you were and wasted no time in telling the Slytherins and I just happened to hear,” Draco said.

“He saved your life sweetheart,” Tina said softly before getting up so Lydia could sit near Draco.

“Why would you even do that?” Lydia questioned.

“Because you’re the only true friend I have and I care about you a lot,” Draco said, “my only thought was to get to my mother and tell her where you were. Your father…” he stopped and looked at Tina who nodded, “he didn’t race to find you. He headed down to the dungeons with all the other teachers before Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall heard the noises and found you in the girls’ bathroom. He’d followed and then came up here.”

“Where is he now?” Lydia asked.

“For once trying to do the best thing by you and letting you spend time with your mother,” Narcissa said. She’d woken up whilst Draco had been telling Lydia everything.

Lydia turned around and looked at Narcissa before the women decided it was time she and Draco left and promised she’d be back later. Narcissa hugged Lydia and surprised herself as she placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead before heading out with Draco.

“My head still hurts,” Lydia said as she laid back down.

“It will do but that’s only because you were given a potion that made you forget about everything so you could sleep without having to think about it,” Tina said, “the pain will die down soon enough.”

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Lydia sat up as she saw the Headmaster walking towards her bed.

“Professor,” she said before feeling something appear behind her and she saw a cushion behind her allowing her to sit up.

“Lydia,” the Headmaster said as he sat down in the unoccupied chair, “I know you’ve had a narrow escape but you need to tell me now what has been going on because that almost cost you your life last night.” Lydia looked down; she’d had no time with her mother and now she would be forced to confess everything that been going on since the start of the school year. She just remained silent.

“Lydia sweetheart. What’s been going on?” Tina asked, worried about her daughter’s silence, “you need to tell us now what’s going on.”

“Well Mrs. Scamander from what Narcissa has learnt there is a serious case of bullying going on and Lydia here is the one who’s being bullied and I have the feeling it’s been going on from the start of the school year as well, not just from the other Houses but her fellow Gryffindors as well. Am I right Lydia?” Dumbledore asked.

Lydia remained silent and that was basically all but confirmed to Tina and Dumbledore that Lydia was indeed getting bullied.

“Does Remus know?” Tina asked.

“No from what I know. The only one who knew was young Mr. Malfoy and his mother. As Draco and Lydia grew closer, Narcissa was brought into it all and has been watching from the shadows and through her son’s owls ready to step in if she had to,” Dumbledore explained, “but no, Lydia kept everything from her father.”

“How….?” Lydia finally asked.

“I, like Narcissa, am a Legillimens Lydia so I’ve just extracted that from your mind. Sorry Tina,” Dumbledore said.

“No need to be Albus but it’s clear that I need to know a few things…” she said and it was that moment when Lydia just blurted everything out before bursting into tears by the end of it all and all Tina could do was wrap her arms around her daughter and hold her close, “mummy’s here now darling and I’m going to make everything better,” she said before beginning to sooth her daughter and eventually had Lydia asleep in her arms.

She laid Lydia down before turning to Dumbledore,

“I need to talk to Remus but once Lydia is back in Gryffindor Tower.” The Headmaster nodded. Lupin was about to learn just how mad Tina really was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother and daughter reunited, the trio learn the truth and Tina decides she wants to take Lydia to America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of August already!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 25:**

“So you’re really my mummy?” Lydia asked as she sat up and looked at Tina.

“Yes I am darling. I don’t really want to ask but I’m going to have to. How much of last night do you remember?” Tina questioned nervously as she looked at her daughter.

“Everything…the hexing, the trolls, you and Mrs. Malfoy saving me, father almost hexing you,” Lydia said, “Draco’s panicking voice as I was rushed here by his mother.”

“Lydia all these problems have come because of your father working here haven’t they?” Tina asked, “and you just want to be normal?”

“Can we please just not talk about that please? I just want to spend time with you now I have you back,” Lydia said and yet again Tina wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close.

“I’m sorry darling. I just have a lot of catching up to do,” she said as she kissed Lydia’s head.

“Because of my father,” Lydia sighed, “I’d hoped this would be a fresh start for me but he followed me here…”

“And messed things up for you…” Tina finished, “Lydia darling I will fix everything for you. I promise. Now Narcissa and Draco are coming to see you and all being well you’ll be back in Gryffindor Tower tomorrow and the bullying will have been dealt with.” Lydia just nodded, knowing that it was doubtful that everything had been sorted out that quickly.

Narcissa and Draco arrived and Tina had to leave to take care of some business so the Malfoy matriarch said she’d keep an eye on Lydia and make sure the witch was ok. Tina actually thanked Narcissa with everything she had before heading off.

Draco had sat down on Lydia’s bed and was talking to her so Narcissa just got a book out and sat and read it.

“I go back to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow morning,” Lydia informed Draco.

“Hopefully things will be different but you’ll still have me and mother and you’ve got your mother back,” Draco said.

“Until your father gets involved,” Lydia sighed looking down before feeling Draco lifted her head back up,

“He knows about you and, despite his beliefs, he’s fine with you,” he said, “that’s good.” Lydia gasped out softly and Narcissa instantly looked up to see what had happened but all she could do was smile. She couldn’t help but wonder if one day her son and Lydia would become more than just friends, but they were still young and there were years before any of that could ever be thought about.

Narcissa put her book down and went over to the two,

“What are we talking about?” she asked.

“I was just saying how father is fine with Lydia,” Draco replied.

“He is,” Narcissa said to Lydia, “I dealt with that bridge a few days ago. Everything will be ok. Your mother and I will see to that.” Lydia nodded and picked up a book and began to read it, hoping that when she returned to Gryffindor Tower that everything would be OK.

She soon found out the next day. Professor McGonagall escorted Lydia back to Gryffindor Tower and once she was alone and inside the Tower she had no idea what to do.

“Lydia, come and sit with us,” Hermione said as she walked up to her fellow Gryffindor. Lydia nodded and walked over and sat down next to Harry who turned to the newcomer,

“You need to tell us everything and right now otherwise we can’t help you and things will get bad again.” Lydia sighed and nodded,

“My real name is Lydia Lupin. I am the daughter of our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the famous Auror Tina Scamander. I was hoping to make a fresh start and be myself at Hogwarts but then father got the job here and I decided that I’d be known as Lydia Lewis and distance myself from him. My mother was forced out of my life when I was young and is finally back after she and Draco’s mother saved me from that troll.”

“You didn’t know who your mother was?” Hermione questioned, “I had the feeling you were somehow related to Lupin.”

“Father blocked my mother’s letter and never told me about my mother,” Lydia sighed, “I only found out after being rescued from the troll.”

“And we made your life even more or a living nightmare…and part of it because you’re friends with Malfoy…” Ron said, “I’m so sorry Lydia. If being friends with Draco will help then we’ll just have to share you.”

“Share me…?” Lydia asked looking up at Ron stunned.

“Yes,” Harry said, “now come with me,” he said before rising from his seat. Lydia followed Harry unaware of what he was about to do.

Lydia only realised that Harry was about to confront her father as Harry walked into her father’s office.

“How dare you lie to Lydia! What father does that to their child? You know what it’s been like for me growing up without my parents and yet you let Lydia grow up without knowing her mother!” Harry practically shouted.

“Harry don’t,” Lydia said.

“You told him everything…?” Lupin said, his eyes instantly turning to his daughter.

“He, Ron and Hermione know everything dad,” Lydia said, “they’re sorry for what they put me through and want to be friends so I told them.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to tell everyone our business!” Lupin said walking up to his daughter but Harry stood in front of her.

“Ron, Hermione and I are not everyone and your daughter is going to need friends and she’s finally going to have them, Draco too if she wants,” Harry said, “but you know what I went through growing up without my parents and yet you do the same to Lydia…”

Lupin just glared at Harry before grabbing Lydia’s arm,

“Dad! Get off me! You’re hurting me!”

“Remus John Lupin! Get your hand off our daughter’s arm now!” came Tina’s voice as she rushed into the office. Lydia felt her father’s grip loosen on her arm and she ran over to her mother and then stood by Harry.

“That’s my mother,” Lydia said softly to Harry and he nodded and the two listened to Tina and Lupin’s conversation.

“What do you want Tina?” Lupin sighed.

“A word. Seeing as things are so hard for Lydia here, I want to take her to Ilvermorny and get her the fresh start she wanted,” Tina said, “you coming here hasn’t helped her at all.”

“What would you know? You abandoned her,” Lupin said, “she goes there and you can do it again!”

“No. You made her think that,” Tina said, “I’d never abandon her again! Not now she has me back.”

“I want to stay here,” Lydia said, causing both her parents to look at her, “I haven’t suffered what I have just to be moved schools. I have Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione that want my friendship and maybe things will settle down now everything has been sorted.”

Tina looked before walking over to her daughter,

“You don’t have to stay here. I can take you to America…”

“No mum. If you and Mrs. Malfoy…sorry Narcissa are going to stick around then maybe things will be ok,” Lydia said, “I’m just beginning to make friends…” Tina looked at her daughter and then at Harry,

“OK, but Narcissa and I are staying in Hogsmeade and one more incident and I will be straight back up here.” Lydia ran and hugged her mother,

“I love you mum.” Tina wrapped her arms around her daughter,

“I love you too Lydia and I promise things will get better. I will make sure of it. I promise you that.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Lydia's relationship grows. The Trio and Draco form an unlikely alliance to protect Lydia and Lydia and Lucius finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday and my birthday month has arrived!!!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 26:**

Time began to move on and Lydia’s life hadn’t changed much for the better. The whole school now knew who her parents were and she was facing questions that she had no idea how to answer. She was often seen walking around with Harry, Ron and Hermione which helped Lupin as he knew that Lydia was being protected. She was also often seen more publically with Draco and nobody dared say a thing as rumours were starting to spread that Draco’s father, Lucius, was threatening to join his wife in Hogmeade.

It was a Saturday and Draco stood waiting for Lydia at the gates as they had been granted permission to visit Hogsmeade so Tina and Lydia could build on their relationship.

“Sorry I’m late,” Lydia said, “20,000 questions at me again. Only Harry managed to get me out.”

“You look after her Malfoy,” Lydia heard Harry say, “or else you’ll be sorry.”

“Of course I’ll look after her Potter,” Draco said before hearing the sounds of a carriage arriving. The door opened and Tina popped her head out and Lydia instantly climbed up into the carriage and into her mother’s arms. She watched as Draco glared at Harry before he climbed in and closed the door.

“Things still aren’t getting much better. The only difference is father has backed off,” Lydia was saying to her mother, “clearly now the whole school knows everything he’s decided to leave me alone.”  


“And the bullying still happens but much less than it was Mrs. Scamander,” Draco said, “Potter and the other two are watching and I am too. Me being around seems to help as nobody would hurt her. My father is due up soon.”

“That’s one thing I am nervous about,” Lydia said, “what if he doesn’t like me?”

“I don’t see how anyone couldn’t like you,” Tina smiled as the carriage came to a stop outside the village and the three exited the carriage before heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Narcissa.

Lydia headed over to the usual table and found Narcissa’s arms around her,

“We can’t stay today but Draco and I will be back later,” she said softly before kissing Lydia’s forehead softly and heading off with Draco.

Lydia sighed and thought about everything. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend which meant the Third Years and above were beginning to arrive. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw some older Slytherins standing in front of the table.

“Well if it isn’t Lydia…now is it Lewis or Lupin? You seem to have lied to the school and even have cast some sort of spell over Malfoy. Just wait until you meet his father you halfblood, then you’ll lose him for good,” one of them said.

“Problem over here?” Tina asked as she arrived back with a couple of Butterbeers.

“No Mrs. Scamander,” the leader said before they all hurried off leaving Tina wondering what had been said, “Lydia…”

“Just that I’ll lose Draco once his father has met me,” Lydia sighed, “what if they’re right? I couldn’t bare losing Draco…”

“And you really think Narcissa is going to let that happen? Lydia I know Lucius Malfoy and I think he already knows about you but he just wants to meet you finally. Remember he’s always in the Ministry,” Tina reminded her daughter.

“Have you spoken to him?” Lydia asked, “it’s the first time you’ve really spoken about him.”

“Lucius can seem a bit scary at first but I think there’s another side to him. You brought it out in Draco so maybe you can find it deep within dear Lucius,” Tina said, “now drink up. Didn’t you say you wanted to go to Tomes and Scrolls to feed that love of books?”

“You remembered!” Lydia smiled as she looked at her mother.

“Of course I did,” Tina smiled before drinking her Butterbeer and it wasn’t long before she was making sure Lydia was wrapped up as they headed into the chilly November air and walked around Hogmeade.

Lydia and Tina’s relationship was getting stronger and Tina felt it was time that Lydia met her Aunt Queenie, which meant a trip to New York for Christmas and Tina was going to tell Lupin and Lydia that night. She smiled and listened as Lydia spoke about her lessons and how she still found some tricky but Tina reassured her that they’d be able to work on any spells she wasn’t sure of.

Eventually the two met up with Narcissa and Draco and Tina told Lydia and Draco to wait by the first carriage. The two could faintly hear whispering.

“I’ll follow with Lucius. If there’s any trouble he’ll sort it,” Narcissa whispered.

“OK well I have to take her to his office,” Tina whispered before Lydia saw Narcissa nod and Tina hurried over to her daughter and Draco before the three were in the carriage and heading back to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived back Draco spoke to Lydia before heading back to the dungeons whilst Lydia and Tina headed to Lupin’s office. Tina kept her hand around Lydia’s as they walked to the office before using her free hand to knock on the door.

They waited until they were told to enter before Tina walked in with Lydia. The young witch went and sat down and listened to her parents.

“We need to talk about Lydia’s Christmas plans,” Tina said.

“There are none. She’s staying with me,” Lupin said.

“No she’s not. She’s coming to New York with me. She’s meeting my sister and Jacob,” Tina said.

“I get to go to New York?!” Lydia gasped, instantly on her feet.”

“No you don’t Lydia,” Lupin said, “your mother can’t do that.”

“Actually I can,” Tina said, “it’s all sorted.”

“You cannot just take my daughter like that and not ask me first!”

The door suddenly opened and Narcissa walked in with Draco’s father.

“Calm down Lupin,” Lucius said standing between the two parents as Lydia went over to Narcissa,

“Lucius will sort it,” she said softly to Lydia.

“Oh so now you’re involved!” Lupin said, “I should never have let my daughter get involved with your son! You’re about to split them up anyway! You and your Pureblood mania.”

“Remus…” Tina said at the same point Narcissa said,

“Lucius...” The Malfoy patriarch looked at his wife and then at Lydia, her eyes pleading. It was in that moment that he saw the same Lydia that his wife and son saw.

“Lydia is going to New York with her mother,” Lucius said, “you either let her go or go with them. They’re your two options Lupin but consider how much you have hurt and put Lydia through.”

“What gives you the right to tell me what to do where my daughter is concerned?” Lupin said before looking at Lydia and sighed, “fine she can go. Now just get out of my office.”

“I’ll be taking Miss Lydia. I think it’s about time we met,” Lucius said.

“And I’ll stay here whilst Tina tells Remus the plans,” Narcissa said. Lydia looked at her mother and then Narcissa. Tina walked over to Lydia and hugged her,

“You’ll be OK my sweet girl,” she said before kissing her forehead and letting Lucius lead her away.

Lydia followed Lucius to the empty staffroom and watched as he sat down.

“You can sit down you know,” he said and Lydia quickly sat down,

“Sorry Mr. Malfoy,” she said, “I’m a little nervous if I’m honest. I mean everyone has been saying how, once you’ve discovered who I am, you won’t want Draco or your wife knowing me.”

“Well I’ll tell you something. When I saw you scared and watching everything stood in front of my wife I saw the same Lydia Lupin my wife and son see. A kind and caring girl that has suffered but has such a big heart that she wants a friend no matter of their House or Blood Type,” Lucius said, “I have to admit when I found out you were Lupin’s daughter and therefore a Halfblood I did consider stopping them from having anything to do with you but then I found the letters between you and Cissa and I realised that I couldn’t do it.”

“But why sir?” Lydia asked, “I go against everything that you believe in.”

“Because I read the letters and spoke to her about you and she made me see the good in you. You’re the only true friend Draco has and I, and Cissa, care about him more than you’ll ever know and you make him happy Lydia and all we want is for our son to be happy and if that means I have to get used to him being friends with a Halfblood then that is what I’ll do. There’s something about you Lydia.”

“I’m nothing special. Why does everyone say that about me?” she asked sighing.

“Because it’s true. My wife and son have taken you to heart and convincing me that you aren’t like everyone else. Come here.”

Lydia looked at Lucius before rising out of her chair and walking over to him before watching as Lucius took her hands in his.

“Lydia Lupin don’t ever stop being the sweet, caring and unselfish girl you are. Promise me,” Lucius said, “because you will change the views of the oldest of Purebloods and that includes me.”

“You…you…you want me to be a part of Draco and Narcissa’s lives…?” Lydia asked stunned and Lucius nodded.

The door opened before Lydia could reply and Narcissa walked in and froze as she saw Lucius and Lydia. She quickly regained her composure,

“Right that’s those two sorted out. Lydia is going to New York and that’s that. Now what is going on here?”

“We’re just talking,” Lucius said, “with a promise thrown in.”

“Is she…?” Narcissa started to ask.

“She’s remaining in yours and Draco’s life. I just need time,” Lucius said before rising from his chair and looking at Lydia, “back to Gryffindor Tower. Any questions send them my way.” Lydia nodded before saying bye and then walking over to Narcissa who kissed the witch’s forehead before sending her on her way. She walked back to Gryffindor Tower unable to believe what was happening. She’d met Lucius Malfoy and came out alive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with the Headmaster leads to a meeting with the Malfoys and a shock from Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!! Hope you're still enjoying this!  
> LM xxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 27:**

Lydia had told Harry, Ron and Hermione what had happened with Draco’s father and her own.

“That does surprise me,” Hermione had said of Draco’s father, “he’s always been so crazy about his Pureblood beliefs.”

“I guess things are starting to change for the Malfoys,” Lydia said, “just like things are changing for me,” she said sighing softly. Ron had been about to say something but Hermione stopped him and watched before Lydia rose from her chair and headed out of the Common Room through the portrait. She shouldn’t have been outside as it was after hours but she hadn’t realised the time.

It was only when she had been about to open the front doors to outside that she heard a voice and turned around.

“Professor Dumbledore sir,” Lydia said, “I was just going outside.”

“It’s after hours Lydia,” the headmaster said, “come to my office instead.” Lydia knew she couldn’t go against the headmaster and followed him to his office. They ran into Snape along the way but he said nothing. Clearly Lucius had had words with the Potions masters and he just let Lydia carry on following the headmaster.

Once they were inside the office Lydia sank into a chair and curled up and Dumbledore summoned a couple of butterbeers and passed one to Lydia.

“Now we’re comfortable care to explain why you decided to leave the Tower after hours?” Dumbledore asked.

“I didn’t know it was after hours sir and because I needed some fresh air. It’s not been easy for me lately and sometimes I just need to breathe,” Lydia said before sipping her butterbeer.

“Well I hear you’ve had an audience with Lucius Malfoy and come out the other side. Speaking of the Malfoys you need to meet Draco outside the front doors at 6pm tomorrow night as his parents have requested your presence tomorrow night in The Three Broomsticks.”

“Me…go for a drink with the Malfoys…? Have my parents…?”

“Your father didn’t but your mother did and seeing as your father is having a few parental teething problems I’ve decided your mother is the more sensible one. Now you’re welcome to remain here until I have finished some paperwork.” Lydia instantly nodded and soon was sat reading a book.

Lydia soon curled up more and fell asleep as she was finally relaxed. She couldn’t help it as she was so tired and Dumbledore ended up calling Professor McGonagall to get Lydia and carry her to bed.

“Albus she needs watching,” the Gryffindor Head of House said.

“Tina will be around for a while and I think Draco and his mother are also are watching her,” Dumbledore replied, “just need to keep an eye on Remus.” That was the end of the conversation and Lydia was carried back to Gryffindor Tower and her bed.

The following evening arrived and Lydia finally decided on a dress with tights and her boots. She wrapped her cloak around her more and waited for Draco to arrive.

“Sorry!” Draco said as he appeared beside Lydia, “it’s not even 6 yet. Can we make a promise?” Lydia turned and looked at Draco,

“What’s that?” she asked.

“That we keep in touch over Christmas,” Draco said, “I know you’re going to New York but I don’t think I could go that long with no communication.”

“I promise. Me neither but why…?” Lydia asked before the carriage arrived and the two climbed inside and Draco closed the door before the carriage began to move and head down to Hogsmeade.

Lydia was quiet on the way down and Draco moved and put an arm around her.

“What’s wrong Lydia?” he asked.

“I’m nervous. This is the first time that my mother won’t be here. I’m nervous Draco,” Lydia said softly.

“It’ll be ok Lydia. This can only be a good thing,” Draco said before looking out of the window as Hogsmeade drew closer and closer.

Eventually the carriage came to a stop and Draco got out before helping Lydia out and they headed to the Three Broomsticks. Lydia shivered and Draco removed his cloak and put it on top of Lydia’s before walking into the pub with her. He then looked around and found his mother and father and walked over with Lydia and took his cloak off Lydia before sitting down and Lydia soon did the same.

“Hello mother and father,” Draco said, “how are you both?” he asked.

“Very well thank you son,” Lucius said before he turned to Lydia. The girl was nervous and was playing with the hem of her skirt. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up,

“Sorry Mr. Malfoy,” she said, “I am doing OK thank you. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Well seeing as you are sort of part of the family now I thought it would be nice to mark it,” Lucius said.

Clearly it was a surprise to Narcissa as she looked at Lucius with the same expression on her face.

“Sorry did I just hear you correctly?” Lydia asked.

“Yes you did. I knew there was something about you from the moment Draco first told Narcissa about you,” Lucius said, “the fact you are a Gryffindor and my son wanted to know you says a lot about you.”

Before Lydia could reply Madam Rosmerta brought them the menus and Lydia tried to concentrate on her food but found she couldn’t. Lucius’ words were echoing in her mind and she looked at the menu before feeling a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw it was Narcissa. The woman had been quiet but could see Lydia was struggling to process everything.

“I know everything is too much and this is too but don’t run. Things will settle down Lydia. Has your father backed off yet?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes he has luckily and I’m catching up on the work that I’ve been struggling to get done,” Lydia said.

“That’s good,” Narcissa said, “now should we have a look at the menu together?” Lydia nodded before looking over at the menu.

Lucius watched the two and saw that Narcissa was finally getting something she’d never had; a daughter. He was almost smiling before seeing Rosmerta heading back over to take their food orders. He quickly chose something and then looked around.

“Now Lydia you’d better stay in touch with us over Christmas or else there will be words when we see you after Christmas,” Lucius said.

“Yes Mr. Malfoy. Draco’s already said I’d better keep in touch and I will,” Lydia replied.

“Now Lucius don’t scare the poor girl,” Narcissa said before the food arrived and they ate their food and talked.

The evening drew on and eventually Lydia’s head hit Narcissa’s side as the girl began to fall asleep.

“I’m not surprised she’s falling asleep,” Draco said, “she’s not been able to sleep lately. The other girls keep putting their stuff on her bed so she has to get all their stuff off her bed. Granger is trying to stop it though.”

Narcissa looked as she felt Lydia snuggle into her,

“This is all new to me,” she said.

“Just wrap an arm around her,” Draco said, “she’s actually a rather cuddly girl.”

Narcissa wrapped an arm around Lydia and smiled softly as Lydia settled into her.

“Think we’d better get these two back up to the Castle,” Narcissa said to her husband before they got ready and she got Lydia ready without disturbing her and they were soon in the carriage on the way back to the Castle. Lydia was now in with the Malfoys and that’s where she was going to stay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally meets Newt with Draco and Narcissa by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! My final updates before my birthday.  
> Enjoy  
> LM xx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 28:**

Lydia had been finally beginning to settle down but a rumour had begun to circulate that she was being monitored by the Auror department because of the presence of auror Tina Scamander and the numerous sightings of the auror and Lydia together.

It had, naturally, been the Forth Year Ravenclaw who had started the rumour and Dumbledore had felt the need to address it one morning at breakfast; Lydia had been strangely absent from the Great Hall during the announcement but appeared soon after and slipped in at the end of the Gryffindor Table and ate what she could reach. Hermione soon appeared beside her.

“Dumbledore has cleared everything up,” she told Lydia before pouring Lydia some pumpkin juice before heading back over to Ron and Harry. Lydia looked over at the Slytherin Table and found herself looking at Pansy before Draco elbowed her and smiled at Lydia before going back to his breakfast.

Lydia would soon be meeting her stepfather before she headed to New York for Christmas to meet her aunt. She didn’t know how to feel about meeting the famous Newt Scamander but she knew she would end up meeting him sooner rather than later. Tina’s bowtruckle had taken a liking to Lydia and Charlotte, well Charlie, as she had been called, stuck to Lydia like glue and would protect her if anyone tried to do anything to her. However the only people Charlie wouldn’t attack other than Tina were Draco and Narcissa. The Bowtruckle seemed to understand that the Malfoys were good and trying to help Lydia and she left them be. The only problem was keeping a Bowtruckle at Hogwarts a secret was a hard task and several times Charlie had nearly attacked someone and revealed that Lydia owned a Bowtruckle.

Lydia was also going down to Hogsmeade every weekend to see her mother and Draco sometimes accompanied her but was often stopped by Pansy as she wanted Draco all to herself and didn’t believe that Draco seriously wanted to be friends with someone like Lydia. Pansy was one of those Purebloods that would never be able to change her beliefs and that would be the way it would always be. Draco managed to slip out of the Slytherin Common Room and hurried to meet Lydia. Desperate to get away from Pansy he slipped out when the girl had headed to her dorm to retrieve something.

“Good! You haven’t gone yet,” Draco panted slightly as he joined Lydia by the school gates as Lydia waited for her mother to arrive to collect her as they were walking down.

“Waiting for my mum. Why? Has something happened?” Lydia asked.

“My mother is coming. Your mother had to go to London as your stepfather has just arrived in the country and you’ll be meeting him soon,” Draco explained, “so mother stepped in and is on her way to collect you now and take you down to the village.”

Lydia barely had time to reply before she could see the tall slender figure of Draco’s mother walking up to the gate.

“Does she know?” Narcissa asked her son.

“Yes mother. I managed to slip away to tell her,” Draco replied before looking to see if Pansy had realised where he was and followed him but she hadn’t.

“Pansy still after you?” his mother questioned and Draco nodded, “come with us then. Support for Lydia.” Draco thought and then looked at Lydia before nodding and Narcissa began to lead the two down to Hogsmeade and they headed to The Three Broomsticks and got comfortable in the corner and waited for Tina to arrive with Newt.

Narcissa had brought them all a drink each but Lydia barely touched hers as the nerves began to really hit her. She didn’t really know what to do and that wasn’t helping as the nerves were just getting worse because she was in a situation that she didn’t know how to cope with.

“It’ll be OK Lydia. If my father can love you then Newt will,” Draco said, “he’d be crazy not to love someone like you. You’re amazing Lydia and it would take an idiot to be unable to see that.”

Narcissa was listening and picked up on what Draco was saying and was able to read her son’s mind and could see that, slowly, Draco was beginning to develop feelings for Lydia and she had no idea how Lucius was going to react because, at that moment, her thoughts were disturbed as Tina walked in with the famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander. 

Tina smiled before walking over to Narcissa and sat down before Newt sat down with them.

“You must be Narcissa Malfoy and your son Draco,” he said politely greeting both of them before he then turned to Lydia; only he couldn’t see her because the young witch was looking down at her shoes. She suddenly felt a hand wrapping around her and saw that it was Draco’ before she looked up and faced her stepfather. She couldn’t speak as she just looked at him.

“Lydia’s just nervous about meeting you Mr. Scamander,” Draco said, “she’ll be ok once she’s used to you.” Newt couldn’t but smile and nod before he saw Charlie appear.

“So that’s where Charlie went to,” he said, “she’s been with you hasn’t she Lydia?” The girl nodded,

“She hopped across to me and wouldn’t return to mum,” Lydia said softly, “she’s been with me ever since sir,” she replied before holding out her free hand and Charlie instantly sat on her new owner’s hand and looked as she saw Pickett appear out of Newt’s pocket.

“You don’t need to call me sir Lydia. Newt will be just fine. I know you’re nervous about meeting me but it’s OK,” Newt said, “you’ve only just met your mother and now you’re meeting me and soon your aunt. It’s a lot to take in.” Lydia looked at her stepfather and nodded,

“It is and the fact I head to America in two days when I’ve never been out of the country is scary too. What if I don’t like America?” she asked, “it’s such a long way to go.”

“If I didn’t think you’d like it then I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place Lydia,” Tina said, “you’ll be fine. Queenie’s going to take you ice skating.”

At the mention of ice skating a smile appeared on Lydia’s face and she looked at her mother and her eyes widened.

“Ice skating? I’d love to do that,” Lydia said excitedly before blushing as Tina commented on Draco holding Lydia’s hand.

“She’s just a friend Mrs. Scamander, that’s all. A very close friend at that,” Draco insisted. However Narcissa smirked as she could read both of the childrens’ minds and knew that there were feelings between the two.

Lydia and Newt began to talk more freely and by the end of the afternoon were comfortable enough to ease everyone’s fears about Lydia going to New York for Christmas. Narcissa wasn’t looking forwards to Lydia leaving for a couple of weeks but she knew it wasn’t going to be forever and that made her smile as she doubted Draco would survive without Lydia for much longer.

Christmas holidays soon arrived and that brought a sudden flurry of snow as the weather turned cold and it was soon time for Lydia to head to New York.

“I’ll miss you all,” Lydia said to the Malfoys as she stood with her mother waiting to apparate to America.

“It’s not for long,” Narcissa said, “and your mother and I have figured out a way that we can stay in touch better,” she said before giving Lydia a hug. Lucius shook the girl’s hand before Draco flung his arms around Lydia and held her close,

“Stay safe my Lydia,” he whispered into her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, “I want you home in one piece,” he said softly before pulling away but Lydia quickly kissed his cheek,

“Stay safe my Draco,” she whispered before heading off with Tina and soon she was out of sight of the Malfoys for a little while but nobody had noticed the tiny hearts that had appeared on Lydia’s hand and Draco’s when the two had been hugging each other…


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's first few hours in NYC and meeting Tina's family and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First updates after my birthday coming up for you now!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 29:**

Lydia had hit the floor as soon as she had landed in her mother’s apartment in New York and she heard a voice before feeling some very soft hands helping to pick her up. She looked up to see a witch with golden blonde curls and blue eyes helping her up.

“Teenie!” the witch exclaimed, “she looks so like you!”

“Now don’t go scaring her Queenie. She’s had enough shocks as it is and I don’t want her any more scared than she already is,” Lydia heard her mother say before she finally looked properly at Queenie.

“You’re my Auntie Queenie?” Lydia questioned feeling rather stupid as she realised that it was.

“Oh don’t worry darling,” Queenie said, “it’s ok to be nervous when you’re meeting people for the first time and especially when they’re family you’ve never met. Hot cocoa?”

“What’s that?” Lydia questioned, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“Yes Lydia will have a hot chocolate Queenie,” Tina replied for her daughter before watching as Lydia walked nervously around the apartment. The young witch was obviously unsure whether she could touch things or not and she had retreated back into her shell and that rather worried Tina.

“Mum? Can I sit down?” Lydia asked.

“You don’t need to ask Lydia,” Tina said, “same if you want to pick something up and have a look at it you can. This is your home too.”

“No it’s not. Hogwarts is the only place I feel at home,” Lydia said as she sat down before Queenie walked in and passed Lydia her hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

“Thank you,” Lydia said softly before she had a sip.

“Told you I make the best hot cocoa!” Queenie smiled before reading her niece’s mind. She honestly hadn’t meant to but she looked at Tina before dragging her sister into the kitchen and pushed the door shut slightly.

“She’s thinking of someone called Draco and she’s nervous and unsure what to do as she feels she’s invading her mother’s home,” Queenie said, “who’s Draco?”

“Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, a rich pureblood family who are one of the Sacred 28 wizarding families in England,” Tina explained, “Narcissa…she read their minds…she warned me that there could be more between them in the future. He’s the only friend she has and he has followers more than friends. Somehow their paths crossed. He’s a Slytherin and she’s Gryffindor like Remus but somehow they’ve made it work. She’s under the Malfoy protection now as well.”

“Merlin’s beard! How did she end up getting in with them?” Queenie asked.

“I’m still trying to figure that out. From what I gather she was trying to keep it a secret that she was Remus’ child and that began to alienate herself from everyone and no one was very nice to her but he was and the two began to develop a controversial friendship and then Narcissa ended up involved. Oh I hope you don’t mind the fire being used. It’s the only way for them to stay in touch over Christmas.”

“He is the only friend she has. Now Jacob will be arriving soon so we’d better tell her about him,” Queenie said before walking into the living room and smiling at Lydia, “Newt will be here soon and he will be bringing my No-Maj boyfriend Jacob and no doubt some cakes with him. He’s a baker you see.”

“Your boyfriend is a muggle?” Lydia questioned.

“Yes he is sweetie but don’t let that put you off. He’s really just a soft bear; a baking bear mind you but he’s really just a bear,” Queenie smiled, as she tried to ease her niece’s fears sensing she was nervous about meeting someone else new, “he’s nice and he’s looking forwards to meeting you.”

“Mum told me you make the best apple strudel in New York,” Lydia said.

“Yes I do and Jacob taught me how to make it the muggle way. Would you like to help me?” Queenie asked and Tina smiled softly knowing what her sister was trying to do.

“Are you sure I won’t mess it up?” Lydia questioned, “I don’t know anything about baking.”

“I don’t have a daughter but I have the next best thing. You. Now come on and let’s get this strudel made before Newt and Jacob arrive back. You can even send some to Draco and Narcissa when you see them,” Queenie said before smiling as the mention of her friend and his mother soon had the young witch on her feet and the two headed into the kitchen. Tina instantly knew she’d have to speak to her daughter about Draco but, for now, she grabbed a book and began to read it.

Queenie looked at Lydia and saw that the girl was on the thin side and knew that probably had something to do with Remus and her never being able to settle in one place, but Queenie felt that with Narcissa and Tina around Lydia’s future was about to change.

“Is everything OK Auntie Queenie?” Lydia asked.

“Right let’s get slicing these apples,” Queenie smiled and soon the two were slicing apples and getting the apple mixture prepared. All the time Queenie was watching Lydia and could see how she was beginning to relax in her company.

She smiled as Lydia told her about Draco and his parents, Hogsmeade and the bullying and how she’d somehow ended up on the Quidditch team.

“Then there was the troll incident…” Queenie said before seeing tears in Lydia’s eyes, “sweetie…?”

“I thought I was going to die…if Draco hadn’t told his mother where I was…”Lydia said and Queenie wrapped her arms around her niece before she tilted Lydia’s head towards her,

“You have your mother back now and things will be so much better now,” she said, “now let’s finish this strudel.” Lydia smiled and nodded before helping Queenie to finish off the strudel.

The two had just put the strudel in the oven when Tina popped her head around the door,

“They’re here.”

“I’ll introduce them, Queenie said before waving her wand and tidying everything up and taking Lydia’s hand and walking into the living room with her, “it’s OK Lydia,” she said feeling the witch stand behind her.

Jacob looked and knew he had to make the first move and he walked over to her,

“So you’re the famous Lydia then. Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to see something?” he asked as he held his hand out hiding something in the palm. Lydia looked at her mother who smiled and nodded before Lydia herself nodded and Jacob opened his hand to reveal a cookie shaped like Charlie, her bowtruckle.

“It’s Charlie!” she said before the real bowtruckle appeared to have a look. Lydia sat Charlie on her hand before clearly getting a stern talking to, “I wouldn’t dream of eating you Charlie Girl. Other than Draco and his parents you’re all I’ve got at Hogwarts. I mean I have Harry, Ron and Hermione but they used to be part of the problem,” she said before turning to Jacob, “thank you,” she said before taking the cookie and sitting down to eat it. Tina had been about to stop her but Queenie stopped her,

“Maybe the Case is her chance with Newt and baking with Jacob and me. You love books like she does. That’s our ways in,” she whispered to her older sister.

Queenie was right though; they all had to find a way to connect with Lydia without scaring her. After all she had a whole other family to get to know.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia visits MACUSA and Narcissa and Draco visit the city that never sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st October! Halloween has arrived.  
> Enjoy!  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 30:**

Tina and Queenie had converted to Christianity so the plans for Christmas were fully in swing. It was a couple of days before Christmas and Tina had been summoned to MACUSA and she had decided to take Lydia with her. Luckily Lydia had some nice clothes with her so Tina got Queenie to make sure Lydia looked as well as she could before the two headed off to MACUSA.

“Now remember to only speak when you are spoken to and listen to me,” Tina told Lydia, “and remember your manner.”

“Mum relax,” Lydia said, “I’m a good witch really.”

“Do you really want me to answer that Lydia Lily Lupin?” Tina questioned before hearing her daughter gasp as the Woolworth building came into sight and the mother watched as her daughter absorbed the secret headquarters before taking her hand and walking over with Lydia and flashing her MACUSA badge and going to head in with Lydia.

“Tina…” the guard started.

“This is my 11-year-old daughter Lydia. The President knows she’s coming,” Tina replied before wrapping an arm around her daughter and leading her inside and soon Lydia could see the splendour of the American headquarters before her. Tina instantly began to lead Lydia up the stairs and stopped halfway up.

“What’s that?” Lydia asked pointing to something above their heads.

“That’s the Magical Exposure Threat Level Clock,” Tina explained to her daughter, “it’s how we keep track of how close we are to being exposed. See right now we’re perfectly safe,” she said turning her daughter so she could see the threat level.

Lydia’s eyes fell on a tapestry,

“And is that the President?”

“Madame Seraphina Picquery and yes you will meet her at some point no doubt as she’ll want to meet you,” Tina said, “she’s firm but fair and make sure you address her properly but you don’t have to curtsey or anything, just remember manners and you’ll be fine.”

“Shall we put that to the test Scamander?” came a voice making both mother and daughter jump before they turned around.

“Good morning Madame President,” Tina said before nudging Lydia but the witch was clearly amazed at the outfit the President was wearing, “Lydia!” she hissed at her daughter.

“It’s quite alright Tina,” the President said, “it’s understandable. You’re needed in the Auror office.”

“Right well Lydia and I will head down there now and then I’ll have to give her the tour,” Tina sighed.

“I’ll do that. I’ve cleared my meetings for this morning,” Picquery said. Tina knew better than to argue and kissed Lydia’s head before heading off to the Auror office and Lydia headed off for her MACUSA tour with the President herself. She was nervous and very self-conscious as she walked around getting a tour of the magical headquarters and there were questions but the President took care of them.

Lydia had been amazed at the splendour of MACUSA and Seraphina’s office and had chatted nonstop about it all the way back to the apartment and Tina couldn’t help but smile and she had a plan that would keep the smile on Lydia’s face.

The two arrived back and Lydia wanted to get changed but Tina just told her to go and help Queenie in the kitchen. Lydia had gone to protest but Queenie had diffused the situation and soon had Lydia making another apple strudel in the kitchen.

Tina was stood by the fire. It had been tried and tested and a few minutes later came a bundle of legs into the fireplace. She rushed forwards and helped them. It was Draco and Narcissa. They had come to give Lydia her Christmas presents and to see her.

“It works fine at least,” Tina said as she helped Narcissa clean herself up.

“So this is America?” Draco questioned as he walked over to the window and looked out.

“Yes and we’re going ice skating soon. Lydia doesn’t know you’re here yet. I thought it would be a surprise,” Tina said.

“Where is she?” Narcissa questioned.

“In the kitchen making an apple strudel with my sister,” Tina replied.

“Queenie who’s going out with a muggle?” Draco questioned.

“Not this Draco. I told you he’s Lydia’s family so we will learn,” Narcissa warned her son before the sound of an oven door shutting and a clean-up going on.

Then suddenly there was a squeal as the door opened and Lydia ran into the living room area and saw Narcissa sat gracefully on the arm of one of the chairs and Draco was stood by the window. The latter turned around and went to laugh but turned it into a cough.

Lydia looked confused before Tina hurried over and began to clean the flour off her daughter’s clothes and Lydia looked completely mortified or embarrassed; nobody could tell which it was. She then hurried off to make sure that she didn’t have any anywhere else before she headed back and saw her mother and aunt in a conversation with Draco’s mother so she just headed over to Draco and looked out over New York.

“See that tall white building with the dome on top?” Lydia asked pointing to it.

“The one that feels slightly magical?” Draco questioned.

“Yes that one.”

“Yes what about it?”

“That’s the building MACUSA is hidden in. It’s not like our Ministry and hidden deep underground; it’s hidden by complex spells and enchantments. I was shown around by the President herself earlier. You should have seen her robes. I hate to say this but it puts Minister Fudge’s very much to shame. Her office is just so massive. You could easily fit the Common Rooms in there,” Lydia said, talking about everything that she had seen.

The three older witches were sat talking and then Narcissa nudged Tina and indicated her head towards Lydia and Draco; Lydia talking about everything she could remember from MACUSA and Draco listening and looking like he was actually listening and enjoying it.

Queenie had been reading their minds,

“Oh! I see it too Narcissa,” she said softly so the 11-year-olds wouldn’t gather they were being spoken about, “I see it so clearly now.”

“See what?” Tina questioned, annoyed that she was being left out of a conversation because she wasn’t a Legillimens.

“Just look at them and watch,” Queenie said, “you’ll see it.”

Tina looked at the two before she slowly began to see it and gasped softly,

“I don’t understand…”

“They’re both seen as outsiders, well Lydia is, they don’t really have any friends, they are polar opposites. This was bound to happen Teenie,” Queenie said, “then there is the fact that Draco knew before anyone else that Lydia was Lupin’s. Whether they stay this close as they grow up I don’t know.”

“Lydia is under mine and Lucius’ protection now so I doubt that’ll change anytime soon,” Narcissa said, “I don’t think their bond will be broken easy; not even Pansy Parkinson can break it,” she said before spinning around to the fireplace as they heard noise coming from it. Tina and Narcissa had their wands pointing at the fireplace and Queenie had rushed over to the youngest two present before they all heard a voice,

“Wand down Tina. What on earth are they doing here?” It was Remus Lupin and he didn’t look pleased when he realised that two of the Malfoys were in New York at all…


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tries to control things and Draco and Narcissa enjoy New York and Lydia teaches Draco to ice skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You know when you have those days where you have lots to do and something gets forgotten...? Yup that was me yesterday. Sorry y'all.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 31:**

Queenie was the first to regain her composure,

“I’ll just take these two to the bakery to meet Jacob and then we’ll go ice skating. Yeah that’s what I shall do,” she said before hurrying Lydia to her coat and Draco just followed, knowing it was the best thing to do.

Tina waited until Queenie had left the building with Lydia and Draco before turning to Lupin,

“What exactly do you think you’re doing here? How did you even get here?” she instantly questioned.

“Well I saw the fire green and wondered where it led to. I also heard that there was a possibility that the Malfoys…well two of them would be coming here,” Lupin said before he looked at Narcissa.

“So you just decided to follow them through to do what? Ruin Lydia’s first Christmas in New York? You told me that you wouldn’t interfere in her life yet here you are Remus,” Tina said, arms crossed looking extremely angry, “give me one reason why I shouldn’t tell Albus how you’re not sticking to your word.”

“I’ve noticed the erumpent in the room hasn’t said anything,” Lupin said before looking over at Narcissa.

“That’s because you are talking about Lydia. I may be her responsible adult when she’s at Hogwarts but you two are her parents and it’s time, Lupin, that you backed off and let Lydia be a normal student for once instead of keep getting involved.” Lupin just glared at Narcissa before sitting down in a chair.

Meanwhile Queenie had just walked into the bakery with Lydia and Draco and the girl instantly went to her favourite pastry; a giant cinnamon bun and began to eat it.

“She can’t just do that can she?” Draco asked.

“Oh don’t worry about it honey. Everyone knows me and knows that Lydia is with me. Help yourself to something,” Queenie smiled before hurrying over to Jacob and pointing out Draco as the blonde haired boy joined Lydia.

“What should I try?” Draco asked.

“The cinnamon buns!” Lydia said, “they are so big and yummy.” Draco didn’t need telling twice and he helped himself to a cinnamon bun before Lydia helped herself to another one. Yes the witch was pushing her luck but Draco could see now why she had taken another one and he did the same as they sat on the floor waiting for Queenie and Jacob to join them.

“You leave my son out of this,” Narcissa said as Tina and Lupin were arguing over Lydia, “if it wasn’t for my son then your daughter wouldn’t have a friend at all in that Castle.”

“I don’t care. He’s a Malfoy,” Lupin said.

“Well guess what Remus. Narcissa and I are in charge of Lydia right now so just go home and stay away,” Tina said before turning to Narcissa, “they’ll be at the bakery. Goodbye Remus,” she said before watching as Lupin headed into the fireplace and went home.

“So you’re Draco,” Jacob said after the bakery had been closed, “and I’m four cinnamon buns down.”

“Sorry Uncle Jacob,” Lydia said blushing.

“Oh it’s alright,” Jacob said before looking out of the window, “hey it’s your mum!” Lydia squealed before hurrying over to her mother and gave her a massive hug.

“Where’s…?” she instantly questioned.

“Your father went home and Narcissa declined the invite and is back at the apartment,” Tina explained, “ice skating isn’t on her list of things to do.”

Lydia seemed to accept that and the four headed to Central Park and Lydia soon had her skates on but Draco seemed to be reluctant.

“Maybe I’ll just stay and watch for a while,” he said, “you can spend some time with your mother.” Lydia nodded and kissed Draco’s cheek before blushing and then heading out onto the ice with her mother. Tina couldn’t help but notice the blushing on her daughter’s face.

Tina held Lydia’s hand as the two skated around and the young witch smiled and laughed as she skated around with her mum before twirling around on the ice and Tina looked at her daughter before Queenie skated up to Tina and whispered something in her ear. Lydia watched and wondered what her mother was talking about.

“Why did dad come?” Lydia asked as she skated around with her mother.

“To give you your Christmas present and, when he discovered Narcissa and Draco here, to get them to go home,” Tina said, “but I told him that he wasn’t the welcome one and he left,” she said before finding her daughter’s arms around her.

“I love you mum,” Lydia smiled.

“And I love you too Lydia,” Tina said, kissing her daughter’s head, “now I want to sit down. Why don’t you see if you can get Draco out onto the ice?” She instantly laughed as Lydia hurried over to Draco but, again, he was reluctant to put some skates on. Lydia’s eyes widened when she realised why he didn’t want to put the skates on.

“You’ve never skated before have you? Oh Draco! That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll show you what to do,” she said, “come on please. It’s me…your Lydia…”

Draco listened to what she said before looking up at her and changing his shoes for skates and Lydia took his hand and led him out onto the ice.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea…” Draco said as he began to lose his balance.

“Put your arm around my waist and use me as something to hold onto,” Lydia said before feeling as Draco did as she asked, “then on three we’ll push off with our right feet and then the left,” she said before watching Draco nod. He really was nervous but Lydia rested her hand on his cheek,

“I’ve got you Draco,” she said softly, not fully understanding why she had done what she had done. Draco looked into her eyes before he nodded and Lydia got ready to push off.

She counted up to three and then pushed off before hurrying back to help Draco as he hadn’t pushed off before she showed him and they tried again and this time Draco pushed off with Lydia and skated slowly around with her.

Tina and Queenie were watching before Tina noticed Narcissa beside her.

“Where are they?” Narcissa questioned and Queenie pointed out the two and Narcissa followed Queenie’s outstretched arm and saw Draco and Lydia rather close and she gasped softly.

“You see it too don’t you?” Queenie asked.

“Yes I do and you can too. I don’t know how Lucius will react to it all but I don’t think we’ll get a say in it,” Narcissa said before falling silent and watching as Lydia and Draco skated around holding onto each other for support before Lydia twirled around in his arms and her laughter could be heard, genuine laughter. The witch was clearly better out of the influence of her father and was relaxed in Draco’s arms.

“Thank you Lydia,” Draco said.

“Whatever for?” Lydia questioned confused.

“For teaching me to skate. You’re really good,” he replied before he kissed her cheek and saw Queenie heading over to them.

“Sorry to break this up but it’s almost time for Narcissa and Draco to head back to England,” she said before seeing Lydia’s smile fade, “you’ll see them again Lydia.”

The walk back to the apartment was a quiet one and Narcissa walked behind Draco and Lydia to make sure they kept walking. She was sad about leaving Lydia but knew that she was in safe hands and with her mother and that was easing Narcissa’s worries about leaving Lydia.

They were all now stood by the fireplace and Narcissa held Lydia close and stroked her hair,

“Your mother has your presents and we already have yours…Oh Lydia I don’t want to leave you either but you’ll see us again,” she said, “never did I think I’d come to love someone like you as much as I love my husband and son but I have.”

“I love you Narcissa,” Lydia finally whispered and Narcissa placed a gentle kiss on Lydia’s forehead before letting Draco give her a hug,

“Talk soon my Lydia,” he said before tucking some hair back out of her face, “I really hope you like you presents and we’ll be back before you come back to England,” he informed her before kissing her cheek and then Lydia did the same back before he joined his mother in the fireplace and with a flare of emerald green flames they were gone.

Lydia instantly went and sat in a chair and picked up her book still thinking of skating with Draco. Queenie just looked as she read Lydia’s mind before she headed into the kitchen and Tina hurried off to her’s and Newt’s room when they were in New York wondering what Narcissa and Queenie were seeing with Lydia and Draco because she couldn’t see it…or, at least for now, she couldn’t see it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best Christmas Eve ever!" according to Lydia as the Malfoys spend Christmas Eve in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday peeps! I'm on time today with these updates and hope you like it. Big thanks to everyone still reading this and hope you stick with me until the end of book 1 and beyond.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 32:**

Tina sighed in frustration the next morning as an overnight owl landed on the table. Queenie was the only other person awake and she looked at her older sister.

“What’s wrong?” she questioned.

“The flaming Ministry of Magic that’s what. They want me back three days early!” Tina sighed, “what am I going to do? Newt says the new place in London won’t be ready and there is no way I’m going to let her go back to Hogwarts early.”

“Why don’t you see if you can stay at Malfoy Manor? Narcissa mentioned to me that the Manor has a direct Floo to the Ministry because of Lucius and Lydia could travel back with Draco,” Queenie said, “they’re due to talk again at some point today.”

“Yes but that means me leaving you three days early…” Tina said.

“Look Teenie Jacob and I…we’ve been talkin’ and we have come to a decision about our future…” Queenie said nervously. Tina turned and looked at her sister.

“What do you mean?” she questioned.

“You have your daughter back and you should never be made to choose between her and me, New York and London. Jacob’s going to leave Henry in charge of the bakery here and he’s going to open one on Diagon Alley and eventually Hogsmeade…” Queenie said.

“You’re going to move to London…?” Tina questioned.

“Yes if it’s OK with you… Newt’s already said we can stay with you if it’s ok with you,” Queenie said before finding Tina’s arms around her,

“Of course it is! I can’t believe you’d do that for me.”

Before Queenie could answer a yawn disturbed them and Lydia was stood there watching them. Tina looked at her sister before hurrying over to her daughter.

“Happy Christmas Eve darling,” she said as she hugged her daughter.

“Merry Christmas mum and Auntie Queenie,” Lydia smiled, “breakfast smells lovely,” she smiled before hearing Queenie hurry into the kitchen to check the breakfast hadn’t burnt.

“Go and get dressed. I need to get a message to Narcissa about something,” Tina said before hurrying to her desk. Lydia sighed and hurried to get some clothes on wondering what was going on that couldn’t wait until the Malfoys arrived for Christmas Eve dinner. It had been a last minute arrangement but Draco and Lydia were missing each other too much.

Lydia finished getting ready and hurried back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice before sitting down.

“Is breakfast ready? I’m hungry,” Lydia asked.

“Yes but we should wait for your mother,” Queenie said before seeing the look on her niece’s face and giving in and giving Lydia her breakfast before joining her niece, “so you and Draco. An unlikely friendship…”

“It is but when you look at it it makes sense. We’re both outsiders, both don’t feel accepted, both have parents that are linked to Hogwarts, both don’t want to let our family down,” Lydia said.

“Why do you think you’d be letting the family down Lydia?” Tina questioned as she walked back into the kitchen and looked at her daughter and sister.

“Aunt Queenie was commenting about my friendship with Draco,” Lydia said, “and I was just saying the things that Draco and I both have.”

“You started breakfast without me,” Tina said before quickly taking her seat and they ate breakfast.

“Is it sorted?” Queenie whispered.

“Yes. Narcissa and I are going to tell Lydia tonight. Is that why half your stuff has disappeared from here because you’d made up your mind you were coming to London?” Tina whispered and Queenie just nodded as Lydia was looking at them.

Luckily for Tina the MACUSA President had let her have the day off so she spent the day getting to know Lydia more and Queenie helped with the last minute decorating before the Malfoys arrived. The fact Lucius was now coming meant that everything had to be perfect as Tina was desperate not to mess things up for her daughter; after all Draco was the only true friend that her daughter had.

“Teenie, I managed to find that dress that you said Lydia wanted and I can see why you were desperate for her to have it,” Queenie said as Lydia was levitating baubles up onto hooks.

“I just hope this all works,” Tina sighed, “it has to.”

The fairy lights were on, dinner was cooking away and the house looked all Christmassy when the fire suddenly lit up green and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the fire, followed seconds later by Draco. Lydia soon appeared in her new dress and shoes and smiled before finding herself curtsying for Lucius before Narcissa did smile before Lucius looked around,

“Well it’s nice. That’s enough Lydia. You don’t need to do that around me,” he said before turning to Tina, Queenie, Newt and Jacob, “so which one of you is Lydia’s mother?”

Lydia quickly hurried and did the introductions and everyone remembered who they were speaking to before Queenie and Jacob hurried to check on the Christmas dinner.

Lucius looked at his wife,

“Oh go on then if you really must,” he said before watching Narcissa hold her arms open and Lydia ran into them and breathed in the Malfoy matriarch’s perfume.

“Draco and I missed you too much,” she said softly before standing back and looking at Lydia, “that dress suits you.”

“It really does,” Draco said before he clearly began to blush, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by his parents.

“I missed you too,” Lydia said before she went over to the window and Draco followed her over.

“Father will cool down eventually,” Draco said softly, “or should that be warm up. You know what he’s like.” Lydia nodded softly before looking at Draco,

“Don’t worry, I know,” she said softly before having an idea and hurrying over to Newt and whispering something to him, “Narcissa, Draco follow me,” she said hurrying over to Newt’s famous case.

Tina could see what was going to happen and grabbed her husband’s arm.

“I’m going with them Tina. You’d kill me if anything happened to Lydia,” he said before kissing her awkwardly and heading off as Narcissa and Draco had already begun to descend the stairs into the shed.

“What is this place?” Narcissa asked as she stood on the floor in the shed, being careful not to touch anything fearing she’d get her clothes dirty.

“Just come and see please!” Lydia said before throwing the door open and walking out and, of course, when Lydia didn’t return Narcissa and Draco followed her out and found her sat with a Demiguise, Dougal.

The two just stood there opened mouthed before Newt joined them and led the two Malfoys over to Lydia.

“This is Newt’s case of fantastic creatures,” Lydia smiled, Charlie was back on her shoulder, “I’ll show you around and don’t worry Newt I know to stay away from the erumpent,” she said before finding some buckets thrown her way, “feeding time as well,” she said.

Narcissa and Draco followed Lydia around as she told them about the creatures as she fed them. Narcissa couldn’t help but notice a Fwooper and held her hand out for the bird and was surprised when the bird landed on her hand. Lydia smiled softly before the bird flew off again.

It wasn’t too much longer before everyone was sat around the table having Christmas lunch.

“So I hear we have the pleasure of your company Lydia at the Manor,” Lucius said, unaware Lydia hadn’t been told yet but the sound of dropping cutlery told the Malfoys that Lydia and Draco hadn’t been told yet.

“Well,” Tina said hurrying to explain, “the Ministry of Magic want me back three days early but that’s before you’re due back at Hogwarts so I’ve arranged for you and myself to stay at Malfoy Manor whilst Queenie and Jacob help Newt to finish the house in London…”

“I’m staying at Malfoy Manor?” Lydia said as she looked at Narcissa, who nodded, “can I meet the Malfoy peacocks?”

“Those peacocks,” Narcissa sighed, “yes you can but you may also end up meeting my mother which will be a test but it’s OK. You’re under Malfoy protection.”

“That’s Druella isn’t it and your father is Cygnus?” Lydia questioned, “Draco told me. Lucius is from the Noble House of Malfoy and you’re from the Noble House of Black.” Narcissa nodded,

“That is correct but I will handle my mother. You pass her tests and she’ll ease off you. Come here.” Lydia got up and went over to Narcissa, “whatever she says it doesn’t change anything, you are an honorary Malfoy,” she said before Lydia went back to her seat and they carried on eating. Tina could feel herself being judged but, for Lydia’s sake, kept a lid of her feelings.

“Do you think your mother will stop Lydia because of her blood status?” Queenie asked Narcissa when the two were alone.

“She’s bound to say something but Lucius has already decided Lydia’s fate and I think her future. The fact she is under the Malfoy protection means my dear mother cannot do anything without breaking old magic,” Narcissa replied.

“You mean her future is decided?” Queenie questioned.

“Her future will have something to do with us. Queenie I know you’ve seen it between my son and Lydia…”

“Yes I have. This will test everything your husband believes in,” Queenie said before Lucius walked up to them,

“We need to get going,” he said and Narcissa nodded before going over to Draco and Lydia and telling them. She sat down and spoke to Lydia as the witch got upset and slipped something into her hand before placing a gentle kiss on Lydia’s head.

“I love you Lydia,” Narcissa said softly before rising from the seat and watching as Lydia and Draco said goodbye.

“We shall expect you in four days’ time Mrs. Scamander,” Lucius said before he, Narcissa and Draco went into the fire and soon disappeared.

Tina could only watch as Lydia headed into the case and she went to go after her but Queenie grabbed her arm,

“Let her talk to Dougal,” she said, “and then she’ll be excited for Christmas.” Tina smiled and nodded,

“Let’s get her Christmas surprise ready,” she smiled before she and Queenie began to finish Lydia’s Christmas surprise. After all it would be the mother’s first Christmas with her daughter for 9 years and Tina was determined to make it Lydia’s best Christmas ever.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm late again but I'm here lol. Enjoy,  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 33:**

Christmas Day had finally arrived and Newt and Tina had been in the case and had actually fallen asleep in the Case and were woken up by Queenie before Tina went to wake up Lydia.

Lydia was still fast asleep, her reading book laid on her bedside table and her little teddy in her arms. She looked so peaceful as she laid there. Queenie had heard about a muggle tradition of stockings filled with presents and that had been removed before Lydia was awake so she could open it up with her presents.

Tina sighed before she stroked Lydia’s cheek,

“Come on sweetheart. It’s time to wake up. It’s Christmas Day,” she said softly before laughing softly as the mention of Christmas seem to wake the 11-year-old up quicker than usual, “Merry Christmas my Lydia.”

“Merry Christmas mum,” Lydia said before hugging her mother and then the smell of breakfast began to hit her, “Auntie Queenie and Uncle Jacob’s breakfast smells so amazing!”

“Well get that dress back on from last night and the shoes that Narcissa has given you and I’ll get a photo of you and we can send it to her. I see the butterfly set is still on as well,” Tina smiled, “now hurry up,” she said before rising off the bed and exiting the room.

Lydia instantly got out of bed and hurried to get changed and make herself look as well as she could before opening the door and the smell of Christmas breakfast hit her. Queenie and Jacob had made breakfast by hand and the dinner would be a mixture of both muggle and magic effort.

As soon as Lydia had appeared, Queenie had hurried over to her and showered her in hugs. She was loving getting to know her niece and the news that she was moving to England had gone down well as they’d all be on the same side of the Atlantic and Lydia would still be able to have Uncle Jacob’s cinnamon buns that she loved so much.

Soon the breakfast was served and it was only a light one because there was a massive Christmas lunch planned, but it was nice nonetheless. Jacob had baked some special Christmas pastries and that’s what they were having for breakfast.

“These are so yummy!” Lydia smiled as she ate the pastries, “I’m so glad you’re coming with us Uncle Jacob.”

“You just want the pastries,” Jacob said, a playful smile on his face, “Lydia I know you love them.”

“I want you and Auntie Queenie too but maybe a little bit more the pastries…” Lydia blushed.

“Lydia!” Tina said before Queenie laughed,

“It’s alright Teenie,” she said, “neither of us are offended by that. In fact she’s Jacob’s number one food critic. Now eat up because there’s presents!” At the word presents Lydia began to quickly finish her breakfast as she really wanted to open her presents. She knew they’d have to be packed away, ready for the trip to England but Tina had said she could take them to the Manor with her and look at them there.

They all gathered around the tree where everyone’s presents were in piles; Lydia’s being the biggest but Tina did have quite a few Christmases to make up for.

Lydia began to open her presents up. She got her own personalised copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them from Newt and her own handbook on the Creatures in Newt’s case so she could learn more about them. Tina flooded her daughter with everything possible, except jewellery as she knew her daughter was still madly in love with her butterfly set Narcissa had given her. Queenie had handmade most of her presents for her niece. Lydia got new dresses and skirts that were Malfoy standard, a special dress to wear when she met Druella; Tina suspected the Malfoy matriarch had been in touch with her sister, a new cloak and a couple of pairs of new shoes. Jacob had given Lydia a selection of pastries and her own cookbook so she could try and recreate Jacob’s recipes and maybe even become a baker.

The truth was they’d all seen how worn and thin Lydia’s clothes were and had made the most of Christmas coming up to get her new things without raising any suspicions for Lydia or even Remus. But the second truth was Lydia needed new things as her status in the world was beginning to go up in the most unlikely way.

It was then in that moment that Tina passed her daughter the silver and green boxes from the Malfoys, well Draco’s wasn’t in a box but it was still wrapped like his parents’ were. She picked up Lucius’ box first and read the card that came with it _Lydia, this is a pin of the Malfoy family crest. You wear this on whatever you are wearing and people will see you’re with us. See you soon. Lucius._ Lydia looked at the card before unwrapping the box and then lifted the lid and saw Draco’s family crest staring her in the face. It was made of pure silver and Lydia saw the Christmas Tree lights shining in the pin.

She then turned to the present from Narcissa. Again that came with a card _Darling. This was my favourite book as a child and this is my own copy but I want you to have it and enjoy it like I have. See you soon. Love Narcissa xx_ Lydia unwrapped the present and then opened the box and lifted out the book and looked through it. She could see Narcissa’s handwriting around the edges and sighed happily. She carefully put it back in the box before picking up Draco’s present. _My Lydia. I had to actually put a lot of work into this to make it all work. Maybe we can get an official one when you come. I miss you. Your Draco xx_ Lydia looked up at her mother; Tina had been sitting beside her the whole time, before she began to open Draco’s present before she gasped out and let the paper fall to the floor. Draco had somehow managed to get pictures of himself, his parents and Lydia into a photo and make it work. She ran her hands over the photo.

“You’re very lucky to have them darling,” Tina said softly, “now why don’t you go and put them in your room and you can have a look at them while we tidy up here?”

Lydia instantly nodded and hurried off to her room and put everything on the bed before opening up the book again and began to look through the book again before something caught her eye. She looked up and saw the present Narcissa had given her the previous day. It looked like the paper was lit up. She grabbed it and unwrapped it before seeing that it was a mirror.

She looked at it wondering what to do before she saw a button glowing pink and pressed and waited to see what happened.

“There you are! I forgot about the time difference,” came Narcissa’s voice and Lydia gasped before seeing Narcissa in the mirror.

“What is this thing?” Lydia asked.

“It’s a two way mirror. It was actually Lucius that gave me the idea since all us adults are not going to be around much after Christmas so I found these and if ever you need me press the button and well you’ve seen it light up and I will answer,” Narcissa explained, “I know I’m not your mother but I sort of am a mother figure and I know you need the support.” Lydia nodded and ran her hand over the mirror and Narcissa did the same,

“Yeah I do. If last term is anything to go by it’s going to be another rough term. Thank you for this. I think this should be our little secret.”

“I agree and not long now darling and you’ll be here with us and can meet the peacocks. Draco said you want to meet them,” Narcissa said, noticing the little smile on the 11-year-old’s face, “I have to go but remember what I said,” she said before pressing the button and the mirror went back to a normal mirror. She made sure it was safely hidden away before heading out to join her family for Christmas Day lunch before the chaos and madness would begin.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia speaks to Draco and spends time with Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late again but I managed it before November ended. Oh yeah Happy Halloween for everyone who celebrates it. Hope you enjoy this part.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxx

Boxing Day had arrived and it wasn’t really relaxing as everything that needed to be sent to England was being boxed up and sent to MACUSA and then onto the Ministry of Magic where someone was taking it to the Scamander house. Tina had been speaking to Remus and, in the end, he had agreed to send Lydia’s stuff from his house to the Scamanders’ as he knew that Lydia wasn’t really safe at his. Tina had also extended a room to Remus and he had accepted the offer deciding that Lydia needed them all working together.

“I want to help you all pack,” Lydia had said, as she watched everyone packing stuff away.

“Go into the Case Lydia and stay there,” Tina said, “your room doesn’t have to be touched, “go and get your reading book and Dougal will take you into the case. I actually have to go to MACUSA so just behave yourself.” Lydia had just sighed before going and getting her book and the mirror before being led into the case by Dougal.

“She’ll be fine Teenie,” Queenie reassured her sister before Tina nodded and headed off to MACUSA with some of the smaller boxes shrunk down in her pocket.

Lydia had been led by Dougal over to the lake area that Newt had created for his stepdaughter and she sat down by the shoreline and got her book out and began to read it. Charlie her Bowtruckle squeaked over and sat down on her shoulder and Dougal sat down beside her. Then the Fwooper that had made Narcissa smile perched next to her on the rock.

She read her book for a while before Queenie brought her down some snacks and then Lydia was left alone again. She wondered what was taking so long but there were Christmas decorations to get down, but then Queenie was a witch so she could just wave her wand and pack it all away. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on outside the case.

She had just finished her snacks when the mirror lit up and she picked it up and pressed the button and saw Draco’s face.

“Draco!” Lydia said, “how…?”

“Mother told me about the mirror. Where are you? Why is it so quiet?” Draco asked.

“I’ve been sent by my mum into the case so I don’t get in the way of box packing,” Lydia said, “I’m alone and reading the book your mum sent me for Christmas.”

“Dis you like your presents?” Draco asked, “why did they send you down there?”

“I loved them all. Your mum gave me her actual copy and the photo made me cry,” Lydia said before looking around and then back at Draco, “will you show me the peacocks when I come?”

“You’re just like father. Obsessed with peacocks,” Draco smirked.

“I’ve never seen peacocks before,” Lydia said before Draco heard something.

“I have to go. Another ball awaits, next one I’ll be walking in with you,” Draco said, “you’ll be fine,” he said before disappearing.

Lydia heard footsteps and hid the mirror before she looked up and saw Newt.

“Why am I down here?” Lydia asked, “I mean everyone could just wave their wands and it would be done in no time.”

“Because there is also formal stuff happening and you like it down here,” Newt replied as he arrived next to Lydia, “Jacob is dealing with the bakery and Queenie is packing, your mum’s working and this was the easiest place to put you and you know about the Creatures. Now would you like to help me do the feed? Charlie can stay on your shoulder.” Lydia looked at her Bowtruckle before smiling and nodding,

“Yes please,” she said putting her book into her pocket and went with Newt into the shed and got the food before heading out with Newt to feed the Creatures.

“So what do you think of the case?” Newt asked as they walked around doing the feed.

“I think it’s amazing how you make it all work and all the Creatures you have in the case,” Lydia said as she fed an Occamy, “which one is Uncle Jacob’s?” Newt looked before walking over to Lydia and pointing it out. Lydia nodded before giving the Occamy a cockroach and then carried on feeding the animals.

Tina arrived back and was stood listening to her husband and daughter.

“I wouldn’t go near the Erumpent anyway. She looks rather frightening with that horn,” Lydia said.

“Good. If anything happened to you because of the Erumpent I don’t think I’d be alive because I’d have your parents after me,” Newt said, “now all we’ve got left to do are the Mooncalves. Let’s go,” he said before walking with Lydia over to the Mooncalves.

Tina walked slowly over towards the two but stayed in the background and watched as her daughter laughed as the Mooncales bobbed their heads. She noticed how her daughter seemed far more relaxed without her father around and wondered how it would work with them all living in the same house. She wasn’t sure if it was best for Lydia but she and Newt had decided that he would live in the cottage that was away from the main house. It had originally been planned as Newt’s Creature hub or Jacob’s home bakery but then it was better prepared to be Remus’ home and he wouldn’t have to cross Lydia’s path so easily.

She couldn’t help but smile as she heard Lydia laughing as the mooncalves ate before she found Newt stood beside her.

“She’s going to be OK Tina,” he said softly, “especially now she’s under the protection of the Malfoys.”

“But will that remain? I mean Lucius Malfoy is known for his dislike of halfbloods…” Tina said.

“But he’s invited her and you to stay whilst we hurry the house. She won’t see it until the summer. She’s got that ball. She passes that and Druella and she’s in for sure,” Newt said, “next stop the new house and a new beginning,” he said before kissing her softly and holding her close, Lydia’s laughter as she chased the mooncalves echoing in their ears.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is at the Ministry and she meets Tonks and Theseus Scamander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to November and I was meant to update yesterday but yeah I was so exhausted from work and got distracted. Still better late than never. Thanks to everyone still on the ride! And yes that is a new ship you've spotted.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 35:**

 

The big day had arrived and everything else had been sent on ahead that had needed to go. Because it was being kept as a holiday home most of the furniture was staying and some books but the rest had been taken to England again already. There had been yet another change of plan and Tina was going to help get the new house sorted, leaving Lydia at the Manor. Tina had wanted her daughter with her but Newt said it wasn’t worth Lydia being around when it was chaos and she would be safe at the Manor apart from Druella but then again Narcissa was able to handle her mother.

Tina waved her wand and cleared away the breakfast things. The cutlery and crockery were remaining behind as well.

“Luckily it’s only us three getting the portkey to the Ministry of Magic,” Queenie said, “I’m heading to the house.”

“I’ve got to have Lydia at the Ministry with me and Lucius will collect us and take us to the Manor,” Tina said, “then I will Floo Network back to the Ministry after Lydia is settled enough and then head to the house from there.”

“Where is Lydia?” Queenie asked looking around for her niece.

“Just finishing off packing her bag. All the rest of her stuff is at ours unless she’s taking it back to Hogwarts, in which case it’s at the Manor already,” Tina replied before hearing footsteps and Lydia appeared looking ready to go.

The three walked the whole way to MACUSA. For Tina and Queenie it was the start of a new chapter. Of course they’d be going back to New York for holidays but their home would now be England with Lydia, Newt and Jacob.

“So moving to England Scamander,” Red said as he whisked the sisters and Lydia to the President’s office.

“I’m still tied to MACUSA Red so I will be backwards and forwards,” Tina smirked, “you don’t get rid of me that easily,” she said before noticing Queenie using her wand to curl Lydia’s hair slightly, “Queenie her hair is fine,” she said.

“I asked her to do it mum,” Lydia replied, “so my hair doesn’t look too straight when I get to the Manor,” she said before the gate opened and the three stepped out into the President’s corridor and walked down to the end. Lydia was rather quiet but Queenie knew that her niece was nervous about going to the Manor and she had a feeling that Tina knew.

The President was there and gave Tina and Queenie a word of advice about living in England before she presented Lydia with something, a MACUSA badge, before the time came for Tina, Queenie and Lydia to get the portkey to the Ministry and Tina wrapped an arm tightly around her daughter as Queenie carried her bag. It was an old one but Lydia loved it.

“Put your finger on the cup,” Tina told her daughter before Lydia did as she was told and turned to the President,

“Thank you Seraphina,” she smiled before screaming slightly as her feet were lifted up before she naturally fell down in a different office.

“Sorry about that Minister,” Tina said before hurrying to help her daughter to her feet, “Lydia isn’t used to portkeys.” Lydia turned and looked around before she saw the Minister of Magic stood before her. She froze, unsure what to say.

“Miss Lupin,” the Minister said, “we’ve all heard about you from Lucius Malfoy but it’s nice to finally meet you in person. Miss Goldstein.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too Minister Fudge,” Lydia said before shaking the Minister’s hand and Queenie did the same before passing Lydia her bag,

“I’d better go and see Newt and Jacob,” she said before kissing her sister’s head and then her niece’s before heading out. Fudge then passed Lydia a badge and the witch pinned it to the pocket on her coat before heading off with her mother.

“Now where we are going you do not speak to anyone about except Lucius Malfoy if he asks.,” Tina said as she led her daughter to the Ministry of Magic’s Auror Headquarters.

“You’re taking me to the Auror Headquarters?” Lydia asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes I am. Now stay close, the last thing I need is you getting lost,” Tina said, possibly a little to starkly but she was more concerned about getting Lydia safely to the Auror Headquarters.

Eventually they made it and Tina waved her wand and a chair zoomed across the office and Lydia sat down in it.

“Now get your book out and read whilst I see what was so demanding that I had to come back early. If I leave here do not move,” Tina instructed her daughter. Lydia nodded before she got her book out and began to read it, soon getting lost in the book once more.

“Hello,” came a voice that made Lydia jump, “you must be Tina’s daughter. I’m Nymphadora Tonks but please call me Tonks,” the witch said.

“Hello Tonks. That’s right I’m Lydia,” Lydia smiled as she put her bookmark into her book and then put the book in her bag, “what are you doing here Tonks?”

“I’m training to be an Auror like your mother. Fancy a tour around this place? I’ve got a few minutes,” Tonks said causing Lydia to think before nodding,

“Anything to get me out of here,” she said before scribbling a note to her mother and heading off with Tonks. She couldn’t even see her mother.

“Have you eaten yet?” Tonks asked before laughing as she heard Lydia’s stomach rumble, “Ministry Munchies it is then,” she said before holding Lydia’s hand and leading her back to the lifts and they were soon heading up to the Atrium. “We’ll get something and then find somewhere to sit. Aren’t you Remus Lupin’s daughter?” she asked as they exited the lift and walked into the Atrium.

“Yes I am but don’t worry I just get moody around the full moon,” she said before they joined the queue and Lydia was sold once she saw cinnamon buns and Tonks brought three and a couple of drinks before the two went and sat by the Fountain of Magical Brethren eating their food.

Lydia was told where certain doors went to and who was who as they walked passed the two.

“What’s the Department of Mysteries?” Lydia asked as Tonks mentioned the department.

“You don’t need to know about that. They call the witches and wizards who work there the Unspeakables and we don’t dare ask them what they do,” Tonks told Lydia, “they wouldn’t tell us anyway. Fancy seeing where your stepfather works. Level Four.” Lydia nodded instantly,

“Yes please. I help Newt in the Case and I have my own handbook,” she smiled proudly before being led to the lifts and the two were soon walking into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. No sooner had they walked in they came face to face with Newt himself.

“Newt!” Lydia said, “I thought you were at the house…”

“I was but I had to drop some files off and Theseus caught me,” Newt explained before wrapping an arm around Lydia as his older brother turned around.

“So this is the famous Lydia…?” Theseus asked, “I’m Theseus Scamander, your mother’s boss and your stepfather’s brother. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you too,” Lydia said before feeling Newt’s arm tighten around her and she moved closer to Newt; even Tonks had moved closer to Lydia before a voice made them all jump.

“Keep those hands away from my daughter Theseus Scamander.” It was Tina and the oldest Scamander brother backed away.

“I wasn’t going to do anything Tina. I spotted the Bowtruckle.”

“Charlie, her name is Charlie and she’s my Bowtruckle,” Lydia said before hearing her mother and Tonks talking and agreeing on something, “what’s up mum?” she asked her mother.

“Well we really must get going soon as Lucius has nearly finished and he’s escorting you to the Manor,” Tina informed her daughter, “I thought you’d wandered off on your own but then found the note.”

“Lucius…? As in Lucius Malfoy?” Theseus questioned before spotting the Malfoy pin on Lydia’s coat and his eyes widened, “how…?”

“Never you mind how Theseus,” Newt said, “you leave my stepdaughter alone. Tina I’ll see you at the house, Tonks you can go with them.” The two older witches nodded before leaving and heading back to the Auror Headquarters.

Tonks remained by Lydia whilst Tina finished off her work before Lucius walked into the office and Tonks suddenly became silent and Tina just finished her work and then got ready to go.

“Are you ready to go?” Lucius asked Tina.

“Yes we are. Say bye to Tonks Lydia,” Tina told her daughter and the young witch quickly did that before she headed off with Lucius and Tina to one of the fireplaces.

“You bring Lydia’s bag and I’ll take Lydia,” Lucius said before Lydia gave her bag to her mother and then walked into the fireplace and was surprised to find it hadn’t burnt her. The Malfoy Patriarch wrapped his arm and part of his cloak around the young witch.

“Ready?” he asked Lydia as he felt her wrap her arms around his arm tightly.

“Ready Mr. Malfoy,” she said before closing her eyes and hearing Lucius say their destination before she felt them moving.

Moments later she felt Lucius loosen his grip and she opened her eyes and walked out of the fireplace. Lydia Lupin had finally arrived at Malfoy Manor.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is shown around the Manor and is overwhelmed by it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Bit late but it's been a rough week and I saw Crimes of Grindelwald and my head is all messed up from that!  
> Enjoy,  
> LM xx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 36:**

 

Lydia stood next to Lucius as she adjusted her dress and then heard her mother arrive next behind them with Lydia’s bag. She looked at Lydia before hearing her daughter squeak slightly as an elf appeared.

“Don’t worry. This is just Dobby, our House Elf. Dobby Take Lydia’s stuff to her bedroom please,” Lucius instructed the House Elf before the sound of hurrying feet and Narcissa appeared around the corner and then swept into the room and straight up to Lydia.

“Welcome dear Lydia to the Malfoy Manor. Hopefully it’s not too dark for you. The main area of the house is brighter than this,” she said as Draco appeared, “ah Draco, care to show Lydia around?”

“Follow me Lydia,” Draco said before heading off with Lydia and beginning to show her around.

“I’ve never seen a House Elf before,” Lydia said as she was shown the garden and gasped softly, “it’s beautiful.”

“It’s mother’s area and she wants to show you around. Father insisted on the white roses being planted for mother and the pink roses are for you,” Draco said before blushing, “I wanted something to remember my girl…”

“Your girl…?” Lydia said and Draco smirked,

“Yes and Pansy knows that as well,” he said before leading her to the music room, “this whole area is mother’s and she wants to spend some time with you here tomorrow before the ball happens and grandmother arrives.” Lydia nodded before being led around the Manor.

Draco stopped outside a room and smirked,

“Open the door and go in. I think you’ll like this room,” he said spotting Lydia’s confused face.

Lydia wondered what he was up to before she opened the door and walked in before gasping and walked further in and turned around and saw all the books,

“So many books!” she gasped softly.

“This is the Malfoy Manor library, well obviously you know that,” Draco said, “I know you love your books and there are a few in here you are permitted to take…”

Lydia turned around and saw her mother and Narcissa arrive and Draco didn’t really want two pairs of eyes on him as he knew his mother was suspicious of him and Lydia. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him towards the stairs and up the stairs.

“So the library is amazing? I never saw the fascination of books,” Draco said sitting at the window seat at the top of the stairs. Lydia sat down next to him,

“Books transport you to places that you can never get in any other way. When me and dad were forced to move all the time he’d get me a new book to read from each place as I kept reading the same books over and over,” Lydia said. It was the first time she’d ever said anything about life with her father, “things only seemed to settle down and we had a stable place to stay once Dumbledore managed to find us and gave dad an old cottage. I’m moving in with mum though. It’s for the best.”

Draco listened before taking Lydia’s hand,

“The moving was because of him being a werewolf wasn’t it?” Lydia nodded and Draco continued, “so you’ve never had a proper home?”

“I must have had one before mum left but I don’t remember it at all,” Lydia sighed, “I never had all this. I can’t even begin to imagine what it was like growing up with all of this…I’m still trying to get my head around a lot of things. How am I even here? I’m not a Pureblood. I could be called a blood traitor…”

“You are certainly not a blood traitor. Grandmother may think you are but that won’t change a thing Lydia. Father wants you here…Mother… well mother has a girl to take care of and show off her ballet to,” Draco said, “you’re safe. You’re finally safe. I can promise you that,” he said before hearing the House Elf clear his throat right as Draco had been about to put his hand on Lydia’s cheek, “what is it Dobby?”

“Miss Lydia’s room is now ready Master Draco,” Dobby said before bowing and hurrying away.

“Your room has a fantastic view of the garden,” Draco said, coming out of his thoughts and standing up, “normally the guests are over that side of the house but you’re over this side with us,” he said pointing before leading Lydia down a corridor, “that door there leads to mother and father’s room, my room is that door there,” he said stopping in front of a door, “this is your room, between the rooms,” he said opening the door and letting Lydia walk inside first, “mother told you the house isn’t all dark.”

Lydia nodded before going inside properly and having a look at every little detail she could absorb; the wallpaper, lights, the bed. Everything. Everything was far more than she’d ever been used to and then it suddenly hit her where she was and Draco was pressed against the wall as Tina hurried into the room and wrapped her arms around her daughter and fell to the floor with her. The mother instantly began to sooth her daughter and Narcissa watched on with Draco.

“I didn’t mean to cry…” Lydia whispered.

“I know you didn’t sweetheart and so do Draco and Narcissa. This is so different to anything you’ve ever had before,” Tina said softly, “you’re bound to be overwhelmed by all this but you’ll get used to it. I know you will my darling girl. You can see the peacocks soon and the gardens and get lost in a book,” she said softly wiping Lydia’s tears away, “I need to go now but you’ll be ok. I’ll be coming everyday to check on you and make sure everything is OK,” she said before helping her daughter to her feet and kissing her daughter’s head.

“I’ll show you back to the fire,” Draco offered and Tina accepted before following Draco and Narcissa had turned to follow but stood and watched as Lydia walked over to the window and looked out of it and saw the gardens and wiped her eyes again.

“We’ll go for a walk tomorrow, “Narcissa said suddenly appearing beside the 11-year-old witch, “and I want to show you my area of the house. Draco showed you briefly today but I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“Sorry about the crying,” Lydia said, “this is more than I’ve ever been used to…a solid home that doesn’t move around, just stays where it is…”

“Well hopefully that will change now your mother is back and we’re here…”

“Yes but will you always be? We all know we haven’t heard the last of Voldemort and when he does come back you won’t want to know me. He’ll come after me,” Lydia said, a little harsher than she’d actually meant, “Sorry...”

The fact Lydia had said Voldemort caught Narcissa completely off guard. She silently and quickly regained her composure before turning Lydia’s head to look at her,

“And if he comes back you will be protected. Lydia something has started, something that nobody understands. Something the Dark Lord cannot shatter. You don’t understand now but one day you will understand. He cannot touch you; he will not get you. He won’t come back. He’s dead but there is ancient magic around this whole place and within us. You’re a Lupin but an honorary Malfoy and one day you’ll see just how much that will protect you.” Lydia looked into Narcissa’s eyes before nodding and Narcissa gently kissed Lydia’s head before leading her down to the dining room for her first meal at the Manor, the first of many.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia learns a few secrets, names a Peacock and says some things that she shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a week of ups and downs and still trying to deal with it all but I'm here with new updates at least. Thanks you for the views and support. They really keep me writing. Enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 37:**

Lydia had woken up the next morning and had received the fright of her life as Narcissa was sat by her bed. She looked around and moaned out softly before Narcissa softly stroked her hair and soothed her.

“Mum…?” Lydia whispered, barely awake.

“No Lydia; it’s Narcissa,” came the reply before Lydia sat up quickly and looked at the Malfoy matriarch.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to call you mum…I thought my mum was here,” Lydia said before looking down and seeing a teddy sat by her.

“Get dressed and we’ll see you downstairs in the dining room for breakfast,” Narcissa said before rising from her seat and heading out of the room. It was only then that Lydia realised that Narcissa had still been in her silk nightdress.

Lydia hurried to get dressed and hurried down to the dining room and was surprised at the breakfast that Dobby had prepared for the four. She went over to the table but wasn’t sure where to sit so she waited until everyone was seated and then took a seat a little away from everyone else before Narcissa looked at Lydia and told her to sit by her. Lydia nodded and moved but it was obvious the witch was still nervous about being at the Malfoy Manor.

Breakfast passed and Narcissa had made sure that both Draco and Lydia were wrapped up before they headed outside and to where the peacocks were kept. Draco couldn’t help but smile as Lydia gasped as she saw the famous Malfoy peacocks. However she was nervous about approaching them and Draco went first and showed Lydia that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Once she was sure that the peacocks weren’t going to hurt her Lydia walked over to the peacocks and waited for one to approach her. She had wanted to see the peacocks but now she was by them she was nervous before a quiet one approached her and she held out her hand and stroked the peacock that had approached her gently. She smiled and looked at the peacock.

“Looks like you’ve found a peacock and she doesn’t have a name yet,” Draco said as he watched Lydia with the peacock.

“She doesn’t?” the girl questioned. Draco shook his head,

“She just arrived last week,” he said, “so you can give her a name if you want.” Lydia blushed before looking at the peacock’s feather.

“The peacock’s feather tails remind me of flower petals…what about petal? Like your mother is named after a flower,” she said, “I ummmmm researched it and found out…” Draco hurried over and sat down beside her,

“And that is why you are so cute.” Lydia blushed and looked at Draco before spotting Narcissa walking over to them.

“Mother meet Petal the peacock as named by Lydia,” he smiled before helping Lydia to her feet.

“Another flower related name in the Manor,” Narcissa smiled before turning to Draco, “your father wishes to see you in his study.” Draco nodded and headed off, “meanwhile Miss Lydia we are heading to my area of the Manor.”

Lydia just nodded before following Narcissa into the Manor and then along to where Draco had said his mother’s area of the house was. Narcissa took Lydia’s cloak off before they headed inside the main room and Lydia looked around before gasping as she things that she hadn’t expected to see.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the piano over in the corner and she walked slowly over to it and looked at it before seeing the ballet things next to it. Narcissa appeared to have everything a professional ballet dancer required and she turned her head and looked at Narcissa.

“What…?”

“I can sing, play the piano and I do ballet still,” Narcissa said before letting out a small laugh as she saw Lydia’s face and walked over to the piano, “I’ll play you my favourite song and sing it if you want.”

“Yes please,” Lydia said and Narcissa had sat at the stool and patted the space next to her and Lydia sat down before waiting for Narcissa to begin playing. She heard the older witch take a breath before she began to play; softly at first but then she began to relax into it and then the singing started and Lydia couldn’t help but gasp softly as she heard Narcissa’s voice. That had truly been a closely guarded Malfoy secret.

Lydia couldn’t even speak or anything as she listened to Narcissa singing and playing the piano. It actually was the most beautiful thing that Lydia had heard and she waited for Narcissa to stop before she let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She couldn’t even tell the witch how it had made her feel because she couldn’t find the words.

Luckily for her; Narcissa read her mind,

“Thank you Lydia. I think I’ll call you flower. Narcissa, Flower and Petal,” she said softly, “can you play the piano at all?” Lydia didn’t answer; she just put her right hand on the keys and began to play a random tune. She had never seen a piano like the one she was playing on but she was rather creative but had never really been given the chance to use her creativity because of the constant moving around with her father. Her father didn’t even know his daughter’s creativity because he had been so worried about keeping her safe.

Narcissa listened to Lydia playing before sensing there was a rhythm and she began to hum along and then she began to play with Lydia; but a little higher than she was. Lydia stopped playing the moment she realised Narcissa was playing along with her.

“Why did you stop?” Narcissa questioned, “that was good.”

“Because that was rubbish and I shouldn’t have been playing that,” Lydia said, “nobody knows…Dad and I spent so much time moving around he never really took any notice of me and what I was doing,” she said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

“Oh Lydia! That doesn’t mean you have to stop playing. That was actually simple and yet so beautiful,” Narcissa said resting a slender hand on Lydia’s to stop her destroying the hem of her dress, “you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are because if you do that then stop being you and I don’t want that to ever happen Flower. Do you hear me Lydia Lily Lupin? Yes your mother told me your full name.” 

Lydia nodded before pressing a shaking hand down on some of the keys and then began to play softly again, unaware Narcissa had slipped away and changed into her ballet clothes and was warming up and soon had started dancing along to the music. Lydia just played with one hand but she was playing before she stopped and looked beside her only to find the seat empty so she turned around and watched Narcissa dancing before Narcissa stopped and looked at Lydia and the young witch felt like she’d interrupted a moment.

She sat there nervously before she saw Narcissa crouching down and pulling her shoes off and sipping on some flat ballet shoes and pulled Lydia to her feet and then she picked up her wand and waved it and soon some music was playing.

“I can’t dance. I was never taught to. Mum says she’s going to get Aunt Queenie to teach me…” Lydia said before she was shushed by Narcissa.

“Just stop Lydia. It’s OK not to know these things. Just copy me as best as you can,” she said and Lydia nodded nervously before watching what Narcissa was doing and tried to copy her as best as she could without really understanding things.

Eventually she just groaned in frustration as she couldn’t get it and Lydia’s weak and vulnerable side came out and Narcissa didn’t want her to cry so she took Lydia’s hands and just danced with her and stopped the 11-year-old having a meltdown because she couldn’t get anything.

As she watched Lydia, Narcissa could see the scars of Lydia’s troubled life. There were clearly scars and she wondered if Remus hadn’t accidentally hurt Lydia when he’d transformed because Tina had mentioned that Lydia had been normal and no wolf traits when she’d been forced to leave her daughter behind.

“You’re getting it now. Show me what you just did,” Narcissa said dragging herself out of Lydia’s head and then she watched before Lydia gasped as she finally began to get it.

They were soon disturbed as someone knocked on the door and Narcissa instantly pulled Lydia close and behind her as the door opened and Dobby walked in.

“Master wishes to remind Mistress and Miss Lydia that it is time to start getting ready for the ball,” the Elf squeaked, “Miss Lydia’s dress and shoes are in the master bedroom.”

“Thank you Dobby,” Narcissa said before the Elf bowed and then left the room and Lydia had to grab onto Narcissa as a bout of nausea hit her and Narcissa had to grab Lydia before the witch hit the floor.

“I can’t do the ball. Just let me stay in my room. Please Narcissa; the ball it’s too much…” Lydia said, “I can’t dance or anything like that. People will instantly know I’m a fraud…” she added speaking so fast and was clearly having a panic attack.

“All everyone is going to know is you are the daughter of Auror Tina Scamander and Magizoologist Newt’s stepdaughter,” Narcissa said, trying to calm Lydia down, “your mum’s coming tonight and Draco’s your date and he won’t let anything happen to you. You may well meet my mother briefly but I’ll be there. Let’s just get you changed and see how you feel afterwards.”

Eventually Lydia nodded and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief before she took Lydia’s shoes off and the two headed to get ready for the ball; Lydia still an extremely nervous ball of energy but she was going to try. After all it was the least she could do for the Malfoys after everything they’d done for her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Ball at the Malfoys is never quiet, revelations come tumbling out and Lydia meets Druella Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry updates have gone a little out of sync. Things have been a little crazy and now I have a cold as well. I have a few more things on the list but I am not giving up. I will get updates this month, they may just be a little out of sync. .  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 38:**

Lydia looked at herself in the full-length mirror as she was in her dress. It was gold with silver and green flecks and it was well chosen for Lydia’s age. Her shoes were silver and she had some gloves and she sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. This wasn’t her. None of it was and she went and sat on the chair by the window and could see all the guests arriving and she wondered when she’d be able to see her mother as she knew her mother was in the Manor with Newt. The gloves laid beside her as she sat there. She was waiting for Narcissa to come back from wherever she had gone.

She could see Narcissa’s dressing table and she walked over to it and looked at it. She could see the perfumes and jewellery set up and ran her finger over some of the items before Narcissa walked back into the room and cleared her throat making Lydia jump before turning around and realising she didn’t have her gloves on.

“I can’t wear the gloves. The dress is making me feel uncomfortable as it is… I’m sorry but I can’t do it,” Lydia said.

“That’s fine. We wouldn’t see that bracelet or your painted nails,” Narcissa said before she finished off getting ready for the ball, “They’ll announce you and Draco after myself and Lucius. This is the annual New Years’ Ball that we hold every year before Draco returns to Hogwarts,” Narcissa explained before sensing Lydia’s nerves and went over and placed a white and pink rose on Lydia’s free wrist and watched as the girl smelt the perfume on it and began to relax, “you’re going to be fine Flower,” she said before Lucius and Draco arrived.

“It’s time Cissa,” Lucius said before looking over at Lydia and reading both his wife’s and Lydia’s minds before leaving Draco to watch over Lydia before he and his wife headed out of the room and Draco took Lydia’s hand and followed his parents before they were soon at the top of the staircase and she could finally see Newt, Tina, Queenie and Theseus at the bottom and then all the invited guests and she was glad that she hadn’t eaten because she was sure to be sick.

“And now the final two couples of the introductions. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,” the announcer said before Lucius and Narcissa descended down the stairs. Draco could feel Lydia’s nerves and actually wrapped his arm around Lydia’s waist to reassure her that he was right beside her. Her eyes, however, were on Narcissa and Lucius who had joined her mother and Newt at the bottom.

“Ready?” Draco whispered, “I’ve got you Lydia,” he said before she nodded and Draco nodded at the announcer.

“And finally our last couple, Draco Malfoy and his partner, Ball debutante and daughter of the famous Auror Tina Scamander, Miss Lydia Lewis,” the announcer said before Draco helped Lydia down the stairs. Both mother and daughter were glad Lydia’s cover name had been used as the last thing Tina wanted was Lydia’s real identity to be revealed.

Lydia finally reached the bottom and instantly both sets of parents, the Malfoys and Scamanders, were shielding Lydia and Draco as everyone was trying to get to them. Eventually they got the message and Lydia turned to her mother.

“Oh sweetheart. You look so beautiful,” Tina said smiling softly, “they really did get the colours right. Your father is here somewhere but he just wanted to see you. He won’t go near you,” she said and Lydia went even paler underneath the blush that Narcissa had applied to her face.

Draco led her over to the area where his parents were dancing and watched them before turning to Lydia and taking her hand and leading her onto the dancefloor,

“Right foot forwards and then left foot and follow me,” he whispered before picking up the dance at the same time as his parents and Lydia did as Draco had told her and soon began to pick up the dance before everyone else joined them.

It was a while later and Draco and Lydia were stood at the edge of the dancefloor and watching everyone else. Lydia had seen her father and knew that he wouldn’t go near her. She then noticed some people talking to Draco and then the panic attack hit her; the amount of people, the claustrophobia, the nausea and the chest tightness. She saw a chance to escape as she saw Draco distracted and made a break for it and managed to get to the doors leading to the garden and ran out of the doors and ran into the garden. She finally stopped and tried to get her breath back but she couldn’t and she hit the floor and passed out.

The next thing Lydia could hear was her mother’s voice and her father’s as she began to wake up.

“She’s waking up!” another voice shouted, “mother!” It was Draco she heard. She began to open her eyes and saw Queenie’s face close to hers.

“Don’t move,” Queenie said, “you fell and hit your head so I just need to make sure that you haven’t got concussion. Can you remember what happened?”

“She can get panic attacks,” Draco said, “she’s been nervous all day.”

“She’s also been suffering from claustrophobia,” came yet another voice. It was Dumbledore, “but it was only minor and just the once,” he said before Tina hurried to help her daughter sit up.

“How…?” Lydia asked.

“You ran passed my mother,” Narcissa said, “as soon as she saw you hit the floor she ran to find me, Draco and your parents. Luckily you were near the summerhouse so we brought you in here.”

“I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything,” Lydia said before breaking down and crying softly. That naturally sent Tina, Narcissa and Queenie into mother mode.

“You haven’t darling,” Tina said, “this was huge and it’s been overwhelming for you.”

“I should have never put you in that position Lydia,” Narcissa said, “not without listening to you.”

“And you call yourself a mother?” Lupin said, “you were responsible for my daughter and you’ve failed her.”

“At least I haven’t hurt my child and made them move around so much,” Narcissa said. Oh yes; now she knew everything she wasn’t going to hold back, “your daughter can play the piano as good as I can but she’s never been listened to; never been allowed to breathe and be who she wants to be.”

Lupin stared, eyes wide at Narcissa and even Tina was open mouthed as she looked at Lupin, Lydia pressed into her side.

“Her piano playing was so beautiful and yet so sad,” Narcissa said, “I couldn’t help it…”

“People are always easier to read when they’re hurting…” Queenie said; she was the only one able to understand Narcissa, “you saw it didn’t you…?” Narcissa nodded,

“I saw him accidentally swipe Lydia’s arm as he got angry with her. He had transformed. It’s a miracle she wasn’t changed into a full wolf.”

Tina had given Lydia to Queenie before she walked over to Lupin,

“She’s your daughter! OUR daughter and you… You did that to her…?”

“Tina stop!” Dumbledore said, “this won’t help Lydia. Now you two can talk but Narcissa and Draco take Lydia and Queenie back to the Ball. Now.”

Narcissa nodded and headed back to the Ball,

“I’ll take her with me,” she said to Queenie, “please find Lucius. I need him.” Queenie nodded and hurried off to find Narcissa’s husband.

Narcissa made sure she Draco and Lydia close and made her way over to the drinks and quickly got Lydia a drink and the witch drank it slowly before Lucius found them thanks to Queenie.

Narcissa wasted no time in telling Lucius everything before he saw Draco and Lydia getting some food and sitting down.

Lydia was sat eating when someone sat down at their table.

“Hello grandmother,” she heard Draco say before she looked up and found herself face to face with Narcissa’s mother.

“Good evening Mrs. Black. I hope you are enjoying yourself,” Lydia said.

“How are you Miss Lewis?” Druella asked, “you scared quite a few people; my daughter included.”

“I’m not used to this…” Lydia started.

“Oh I know all about you Miss Lewis,” Druella said and Draco instantly wrapped an arm around Lydia before Narcissa, Lucius, Newt and Tina arrived, followed sharply by Queenie and Theseus. That caused Druella to excuse herself and leave.

Lydia barely touched her food but she eventually managed to eat something before Draco asked Tina a question. The two mothers looked at each other before Narcissa took Lydia’s hand and led her to the dancefloor and took hands before beginning to dance with her.

“Focus on me Flower,” Narcissa said softly before smiling as Lydia began to relax and everyone was soon watching the two dancing, including Druella. Narcissa’s mother watched the two and thought maybe her threat had been a bit too harsh as she saw something she hadn’t seen in a while in her daughter; well she’d seen it with her daughter and grandson but the love Narcissa was showing was different. Was Lydia really changing the Malfoys or not?

The ball finished well into the night and Tina had been forced to carry her daughter to her bedroom and got Lydia ready for bed and then saw the scars on her daughter’s arm before Narcissa walked in, still in her ball dress.

“Stay with her tonight. We need to talk tomorrow and I will have to face my mother. I should never have read her thoughts,” she said.

“Nothing to be sorry for Narcissa. You’ve probably saved my sweet Lydia from him. I should never have left her…”

“All you can do is be there for her now. I will be too. I don’t care what my mother says. There’s magic deeper than her in this world,” she said before she bid Tina goodnight and, once the door had closed, the Auror didn’t even bother getting ready for bed; she just climbed into Lydia’s bed and held her daughter close. The only question was what would happen the next day?


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia meets Druella and Narcissa's protective nature shows through and leaves Druella stunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This will be the last update of 2018 and it's from my old laptop because my main one has been taken away to be repaired. Luckily I have everything on the OneDrive and USB so I haven't lost anything.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks for all the support this year.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 39:**

 

“We need to keep Lydia away from your mother until you have managed to speak to her,” Lucius said as he and Narcissa were laid in bed the next morning. 

“Draco’s going to take her to his room in the house and they’ll be safe in there,” Narcissa said softly, a head and hand on Lucius’ chest. 

“Hopefully they’ll all wake up soon and then we can get them safely tucked away,” Lucius said. 

Tina was still laid on her daughter’s bed. Lydia was still asleep and Tina stroked her daughter’s hair and sighed softly. Narcissa’s revelation had cast doubt on everything that she’d ever known with being a parent. She’d always had her doubts about not taking Lydia. 

Lydia finally began to show signs of waking up and Tina soothed her as she woke up. 

“Mum…” Lydia whispered as her eye found her mother’s. 

“I’m here darling, Narcissa let me stay the night so I could be here when you woke up. I wouldn’t have left you anyway; not after last night,” Tina said before helping Lydia to sit up right as the door opened and Narcissa walked in already dressed. 

“Lydia needs to dress quickly and then Draco is taking her to his special room to keep her safely away from my mother before she manages to get to her,” Narcissa said, “Dobby will serve their food there.” 

“OK. I’ll see that she’s dressed and gone with Draco,” Tina said before Narcissa nodded and headed off. Tina got Lydia into a dress that Narcissa had selected just in case Lydia happened to run into her mother and then Draco knocked on the door and Tina watched as Draco quickly hurried Lydia away before heading to the Floo Network fire and headed to the Ministry. 

Once they were safely shut away in Draco’s room with breakfast Lydia turned around and looked around. 

“Where are we? I don’t remember you showing me this room…” Lydia said. 

“That’s because it’s my room and I didn’t think you’d ever come into it; but things have changed and mother wants to keep you away from grandmother until she’s spoken to her,” Draco said. 

“I’m just a huge problem aren’t I?” Lydia sighed as she played with her food. 

“No Lydia and don’t you ever think that. Don’t you ever think that,” Draco said. 

“So where is Miss Lewis?” Druella asked her daughter as they sat in the library. 

“With Draco. I thought it was for the best whilst we talked,” Narcissa said, “I don’t care what you say mother Lydia isn’t going anywhere.” 

“Who is she Narcissa?” Druella asked before watching as her daughter sat down and ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly. 

“She’s Draco’s best friend and the only person who Draco is close to at Hogwarts and I don’t mean as classmates. They’re closer than that. I’ve been watching them ever since I met Lydia and they are closer than they should be,” Narcissa said, “they only have each other and she needs protecting and Lucius and myself can protect her. She has to be protected from her own father.” 

“Why? She’s a Halfblood. She shouldn’t even be here Narcissa and you know that as well as I do,” Druella said. Narcissa just sighed, 

“She’s staying here where she’s safe.” 

Lydia was having a look around Draco’s room and ran a finger over objects before spotting Draco next to her. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” he said, “mother and grandmother are safely tucked away.” Lydia nodded and soon the two were heading out and towards the library before they heard voices and could hear Narcissa and Druella talking before Lydia poked her head around the door a little too much. 

“Miss Lewis come in here now,” came Druella’s voice and Narcissa gasped softly before Lydia walked into the room and stood in front of Druella. 

“Good morning Mrs. Black. How are you?” Lydia asked. 

“Wondering what you are doing here. You are a Halfblood are you not?” Druella asked and Lydia looked at Narcissa, who nodded. 

“I might be a Halfblood but I admire the Noble Houses of the Blacks and Malfoys and their beliefs about keeping the Pureblood lines alive and that they have a higher status in society. I learnt that during the Ball. What father said is true…” Lydia said. 

“And who is your father?” Druella asked. 

“Remus Lupin Ma’am,” Lydia said before a lot of things happened at once. Narcissa had thrown herself in front of Lydia, wand raised; Druella’s wand was in her hand raised at Lydia and Draco had rushed into the room. 

“Grandmother don’t! She’s been accidentally attacked by her father as a child, never been able to have a proper home, never had any friends, been bullied at school, hexed as well,” Draco said, “this is her first taste of everything. Friends, family and a normal life and you just want to add to her misery just when things are starting to finally look up for her. We have welcomed her into our lives and she’s my Lydia and that is what matters to me.” 

Druella had been looking at Draco as he spoke before watching him and then her eyes fell on her youngest daughter before she looked at Lydia and saw something in the 11-year-old’s eye. Terror; terror that showed she’d had a wand pointed at her before. She then met Narcissa’s eyes and saw a fierce desire to protect a child. A child that had suffered so much and needed a home. Druella knew Lydia was moving in with her mother and stepfather but she’d never known a mother’s love. She dropped her wand to the floor and Draco quickly grabbed it and gave it to his mother before rushing to Lydia’s side. 

As soon as Narcissa had her mother’s wand in her hand she looked at her mother and realised her mother had seen exactly the same things that she had seen the moment Druella’s wand had been pointed at Lydia. 

“Draco please take Lydia to see the peacocks. They are due a feed,” Narcissa said to her son and Draco nodded before leading Lydia out of the library. 

Narcissa just fell back into a chair, 

“How dare you go to attack her like that? How dare you raise your wand in my house?” she said angrily, “especially after everything Draco just told you. You saw it though didn’t you?” 

“Yes I did. I’m guessing she knows about you being a Occulems.” 

“Yes she does. It’s how I discovered most of her bullying,” Narcissa informed her mother, “Draco is her only true friend and likewise the other way around. I cannot and will not make them be without the other. Everything Gryffindor and Slytherin stand for is out of the window where they’re concerned and it has been. Our Pureblood beliefs…? I would die to protect her and that is saying something.” 

“Narcissa! She is not your daughter,” Druella said. 

“She’s the closest thing I have to a daughter and I can’t help how I feel. If you don’t like it then you can just leave because the last thing Lydia needs is having everything taken away from her like her father has done her whole life,” Narcissa said before rising from her chair and giving her mother her wand back and then heading out of the library to go and check on her son and Lydia. 

Druella Black wasn’t one who lost the ability to talk very often but Narcissa had just managed to make her mother lose her words and over a Halfblood witch of all things.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina discovers Druella pointed her wand at Lydia and Druella talks to Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) New Year everyone!  
> I am so sorry about the delay. I've been trying to plan and write fics, work and I'm a Prefect for Slytherin House on the Harry Potter site I'm on and we're in the middle of hosting an event so this month has just kind of got away from me. I plan to update on the 1st and 16th of every month now.  
> Enjoy!  
> LM xxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 40:**

“She did what?!” were the first words out of Tina’s mouth once Narcissa had filled her in on what had happened. 

“She went to hex Lydia but I put myself between my mother and Lydia,” Narcissa explained, “but that wasn’t what worried me. What worried me was Lydia’s reaction when the wand was pointed at her.”

“What do you mean?” Tina questioned.

“Well she was terrified, more terrified than when the troll had tried to kill her,” Narcissa said, “something happened and she was actually shaking. I’m sorry my mother caused that.”

Naturally Tina was fuming; but not at Narcissa. It was the day after Lydia had had Druella’s wand pointed at her and Tina sighed wondering how Lydia had ever had a wand pointed at her when she was just a child before looking at Narcissa, “where is your mother?”

“In my study and Lydia is reading under Dobby’s watchful eye in the library,” Narcissa said before watching as Tina hurried out of the room. Instead of turning right to the library Tina went left and Narcissa hurried after Tina just about stopping her before she was able to get into the study.

“Tina this won’t help anyone and all it’ll do is prove to my mother that she was right,” Narcissa said.

“But she almost hexed my daughter,” Tina said, “am I supposed to just sit back and let her get away with that?”

“No. You let me deal with her. She is my mother and I know how to handle her Tina,” Narcissa said before the door opened and Druella appeared,

“I’m sorry for almost hexing your daughter Mrs. Scamander and I’ll go and apologise now,” she said before pushing passed her daughter and heading off to the library.

“Don’t follow Tina. She’s a fighter your girl and she can hold her own against my mother,” Narcissa said, “we need to give her that chance.”

Lydia was sat curled up in Narcissa’s chair by the fire when the door opened. Both Dobby and Lydia looked up before seeing Druella and Dobby stood in front of Lydia after orders from both Lucius and Narcissa to protect Lydia.

“Relax you stupid elf. I’m not going to hurt her,” Druella said, “I just want to talk.” Lydia put her bookmark into the book and then placed the book down before nodding at Druella,

“Fine but Dobby stays,” the young witch said before Druella sat down in the chair opposite her.

“I’ve had all night to think about what Draco told me last night and when you said who your father was…well that is basically the most impure blood you can get. I should never have drawn my wand at you and for that I am sorry,” Druella said looking at the young witch, “that dress used to be Cissa’s. I didn’t know she kept all that stuff.”

“Yes she did in the hope that she’d have a daughter but she never did but kept the stuff,” Lydia said, “look I understand everything. About how the Blacks and Malfoys see themselves as high society, are both part of the Sacred 28 and believe that Purebloods are the future and that everything goes through the male line. I also know that me even being here goes against everything.”

Druella sat there in silence, just listening to Lydia and nodding when she felt she needed to but she was pleased to see that Lydia was looking at her.

“I never meant to meet Draco or his mother or even get this beautiful butterfly set. I never meant to end up here. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret and keep my head down but I somehow met Draco and then things went from there and we became friends,” Lydia said, “I knew it shouldn’t have happened because I’m a Halfbood and have traits but I never asked for any of this to happen Mrs. Black. I just wanted to be a normal girl but dad made sure I wasn’t. This, being here, is the first taste of a normal home.”

Silence fell in the room and Dobby stoked the fire and made sure it was warming the room again before he sank back into the shadows behind Lydia’s seat. He watched as Druella watched Lydia who was looking at her lap nervously. She was terrified that Druella was going to make her leave the Manor and the Malfoy family behind.

Druella just sat in silence before seeing a tear fall from Lydia’s eyes and she watched before sighing.

“Lydia stop crying. I can’t say anything to change my daughter or her husband’s minds. In fact I have no power in this Manor at all. This is the Malfoy Manor and Lucius has the final say in anything. I can advise them what to do but I cannot force them to send you away or anything like that. That decision lies with Lucius,” Druella said, “I actually think that you could be a good influence on Draco. It’ll take him away from some of the nastier Slytherins. Lydia I think I’ll just have to get used to seeing you around more.”

Right at that moment the door to the library burst open and Tina burst in followed by Narcissa and saw Lydia wiping a tear away. Tina rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her before looking at Narcissa who was stood in front of her mother.

“What have you gone and said to her now mother?” Narcissa said, “you promised me that you were never going to make her cry and yet I am finding her sat here crying because you’ve said something to her.”

“Actually I apologised for my actions and I can see that she had no intentions of ending up here with you. She did, however, seem to think that I was going to send her away and got so scared that she started to cry,” Druella said, “for some reason she seems to be scared of being sent away.”

Narcissa went and crouched down by Lydia and took a hand,

“You aren’t going anywhere except back to Hogwarts and then to your new home and visits here. Sweetheart you’re never going to be turned away from here. That I can promise you.”

“She can’t go Narcissa, not unless you want to break the most ancient of magic,” Druella said suddenly, “when you made her an honorary Malfoy you evoked something that is much deeper and ancient than I am.”

Narcissa looked up at her mother and her eyes widened as she realised what her mother was talking about,

“Mother…”

“Narcissa she’s not going anywhere and I will just have to live with it,” she said before sweeping out of the room with Narcissa following swiftly behind. It was right as Narcissa left that Lydia broke down and began to cry as she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Tina just lifted Lydia up, there was still the problem of her being undernourished, and sat in the chair before placing Lydia onto her lap and holding her daughter close and gently rocking her and stroking her back. She wasn’t going to take her daughter away from the Manor but she had to trust that Narcissa’s motherly instincts would protect her daughter from Druella until the aged witch accepted Lydia in the Manor.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in the chapter. Druella comes up with a way to protect Lydia if the Dark Lord should return and Tina discovers how much Lydia means to Narcissa and the mothers bond as Lydia is unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back and glad to see the back end of January. It's such a flat month and a little depressing.  
> Anyway my update plans are the 1st and 16th of the month now so at least I can get back to regular posting.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 41:**

It was about 5am the morning after Druella and Lydia had talked things through and there had been a bad storm that night and it had been an extremely bad one which hadn’t helped matters. However one bedroom looked as messy as the chaos outside. For the first time in a long while Lucius and Narcissa had got intimate and their bed clothes and even their underwear had been thrown unceremoniously all over the room and the two were tangled in the centre of the bed unaware that they were about to be woken up rather abruptly.

It started with a scream that began to stir the both of them before the sounds of a door slamming opened and Narcissa instantly realised it was Lydia’s door. She listened and waited before their bedroom door was opened and quiet sobbing could be heard. Narcissa sat up holding the duvet close before realising it was indeed Lydia.

“Lucius put some clothes on! Now!” she hissed at her husband before getting up and throwing her silk nightdress before making sure Lucius had some clothes on before waving her wand hiding things and then casting lumos maxima with her wand.

Once the light had gently illuminated the room Narcissa looked at Lydia and pushed Lucius over and held her arms out and Lydia ran into her arms and cried softly. She was rather cold as well and Lucius passed his wife a blanket and Narcissa wrapped it around Lydia.

“What’s wrong darling?” She asked as she rubbed Lydia’s back.

“Nightmare,” Lydia whispered, “really bad nightmare,” she said before snuggling into Narcissa and slowly began to stop crying. Narcissa just kept rubbing Lydia’s back and it wasn’t long before the girl was asleep again and Narcissa didn’t care if it was wrong; after all Lydia was slowly changing everything, she just laid down with Lydia in her arms and fell asleep again.

Around three hours later and Narcissa was awake and sat with her mother at the window seat in the main bedroom, Lydia still asleep in the bed.

“You look tired,” Druella observed as she watched her daughter.

“Well so would you if you had an 11-year-old bursting into your room at 5am after having a nightmare so bad it makes her cry and just want comfort,” Narcissa replied, “I couldn’t get it out of her what the nightmare was about but she settled down and I don’t have the heart to wake her up.”

Druella looked at her daughter,

“You need to be careful or else people will start to talk. You know she’ll be one of the first the Dark Lord will go for when he returns. You know he will, whether she’s protected by you or not. He will sense her blood,” she said, “there is only one way to save her, protect her fully but you and Lucius would have to give me some of your blood… It’s ancient magic but I can make it work. Draco!”

Narcissa heard footsteps approaching and then Draco walked into the room,

“Yes grandmother?”

“I need to show your mother something so please keep an eye on Lydia and send Dobby if you need your mother,” Druella told her grandson before heading out with Narcissa. Draco watched them leave before going and sitting on the bed next to Lydia. He watched before pushing her hair back out of her face and smiled softly.

Druella led Narcissa to the library and grabbed a book and opened it to a specific page and then passed it to Narcissa before watching as her daughter sat down and began to read everything.

“It will hurt her and make her sick for a couple of days so her return to Hogwarts would need to be delayed but that could be handled but it’s the best thing to do Cissa; it’s the best way to protect her. He won’t be able to tell the difference…”

“I cannot put her through that pain,” Narcissa said, “not after everything she’s been though.”

“So you’d rather her be killed and you made to watch? Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy you have no choice. You full well know he’ll find a way to come back and when he does she’ll be in danger and not even Lucius will be able to save her,” Druella pointed out seeing that Narcissa was actually beginning to think about it all.

It was at that moment that Draco and a now dressed and awake Lydia walked by and Narcissa caught sight of the two before thinking some more and then she sighed,

“Alright. Tina’s coming at lunchtime. I’ll talk to Tina and Lydia later,” she said before Lucius walked in and Narcissa showed him the book and spell. He didn’t hesitate and said that if Tina and Lydia were fine with it then he was.

“Lydia means the world to Draco and if anything happened to her I don’t think I could ever forgive myself,” he said and Narcissa nodded before Dobby arrived to say breakfast was ready.

Narcissa had never been so nervous to face Tina Scamander as she was at that moment in time. She watched as Lydia sat in her chair reading a book that she had borrowed from the Malfoy library and looked up and hurried over to her mother and hugged her close before noticing Lucius and Narcissa sat there looking very serious and nervous at the same time. She quickly sat down in a chair and pulled Lydia onto her lap.

“What’s going on?” Tina asked, “you’re both looking like someone died.”

“They haven’t but we have one major problem and Druella has found a way around it but we need your permission and Lydia to understand what this will do to her,” Lucius said.

“The problem is the Dark Lord is bound to return one day and when he does blood traitors or people like Remus will instantly be targeted,” Narcissa said.

“And Lydia because she’s his daughter…” Tina realised, “but she’s safe with you isn’t she?” Narcissa sadly shook her head,

“Our protection will only save her from certain things but the Dark Lord isn’t one of them,” she said, “my mother found a way that we can protect her but it’s dark and ancient and she is able to do it…”

“What is it?” Tina asked looking at Lydia.

“Well Druella is currently brewing the first part now because it will have to be done tomorrow,” Lucius said, “basically this potion would be laced with my blood and Narcissa’s and because we are both Pureblood it would be strong enough to turn the Halfblood part into Pureblood and that would be enough to fool him if he should return. He will expect us to be at his side and we have to protect Lydia. She still will have your blood and her father’s but it will be hidden by my blood and Narcissa’s. They’ll mix together if you get what I mean.”

“There is a catch though…while the change is happening it would make her sick and it will hurt for a couple of days but it’s the best option we have Tina. It’s the only way we can keep them together and save her…” Narcissa said.

“No way! She’s just 11-years-old, a very fragile and undernourished one and you want to put her through that? Are you crazy?” Tina said before looking at Lydia and then back at Tina.

“Put it this way. He finds out who she is and he will not hesitate to use the Killing Curse on her no matter how old she is and he will make us all watch,” Lucius said, “he could kill her as soon as he gets his wand. Even if you took her away he’d find her.”

“Please Tina I’m talking to you as a mother…a mother of a girl we both love and would do anything to protect,” Narcissa said finally revealing to Tina how she felt about her daughter.

Tina sighed before she looked down at Lydia,

“Darling…do you understand everything you’ve heard…?”

“It’s my only chance to live…if he comes back. If I don’t do this I lose Draco and I can’t lose him mum. He’s my best friend, the only one who’s stuck by me though everything,” Lydia whispered to her mother, “it will hurt me but if it’ll guarantee my safety and protect me if he does return then I’ll do it.”

Tina listened to her daughter, her daughter who she was still trying to understand but one thing Tina hadn’t realised was that Lydia was willing to put herself through the pain so she may be able to live if the worst should happen.

“Fine. OK. If Lydia understands and is willing to do it then I guess as a mother I have to do the best for my child. Is there an owl I can borrow to get a message to Theseus and Newt. I’m staying here whilst this is all going on.”

“Use my owl,” Lucius said, “Dobby will show you which one is mine.” Tina nodded and Lydia slid off her mother’s lap and headed off to Narcissa’s room and began to try and do some ballet again, eventually deciding to just play some music knowing that the next couple of days were going to shatter her.

As soon as it was light the next day everyone was gathered around Lydia’s bed as it was better for her to take the potion in bed. The 11-year-old looked and she could see Lucius and Narcissa had their non-wand hands in bandages and realised what they’d had to do.

“Now,” Druella said, “you’ll have a few moments after the potion has been drunk when you will feel normal and then it will hit. Narcissa and your mother will be by your side the whole time I think and you’ll be in and out of sleep.” Lydia nodded and held out her hands for the potion. Tina was sat behind Lydia and watched as her daughter began to drink the potion. It was horrible and made Lydia feel sick but she knew it was best to get it down in one go.

Druella took the goblet from Lydia once the potion had been consumed and then held her breath; the only way they’d know if the potion had worked would be when the pain began to hit Lydia.

It took one scream a moment later and Tina held her daughter so close that Druella just backed away as Narcissa hurried forwards.

“Lucius get Draco out of here now!” Druella said before Lucius grabbed his son and pulled him from the room.

“Is it working?” Tina asked rocking Lydia in her arms.

“Yes it’s working. If the pain hadn’t hit then I know it wouldn’t have worked, “she’s going to fever, possibly feel sick and sleep a lot but it’s the pain. Nothing can be done about it,” Druella said before exiting the room and leaving Tina and Narcissa to care for Lydia.

Every hour passed slowly and, just as Druella had predicted, Narcissa and Tina kept vigil over Lydia. They took it in turns to read, Tina discovered her daughter’s love of unicorns and butterflies, Narcissa learnt how Tina ended up meeting Newt.

“I hate seeing her in pain like this but I know it’s for the best. Do you believe he’ll come back?” Tina asked.

“Sadly I do think he will. His body was never found and that is never a food sign Tina,” Narcissa said, “I believe in the Sacred 28, Pureblood superiority all of that…”

“And yet here you are with my Halfblood daughter…” Tina said, “it doesn’t make any sense. You believe you’re better than us and yet Lydia’s here and so am I…”

“Lydia is a remarkable young witch Tina. To come through what she has unscathed, well only slightly scathed shows a lot. As I have said she’s the only true friend Draco has and that has set us on this path that now cannot be undone,” Narcissa said, “their friendship goes against everything that I and everyone else has ever believed in. I hate to say this Tina but your daughter and my son could change the future. They’re shattering everything and have a bond that I’ve not seen since Lucius and I were bonded together.” Tina nodded,

“None of this makes any sense,” she sighed.

“You have that right,” Narcissa said.

Silence filled the room and Tina wiped Lydia’s forehead as she felt her daughter was hot before turning back to Narcissa,

“Lydia said you’re the youngest of three sisters,” she said softly.

“Bellatrix is the oldest; she’s currently in Azkaban serving a life sentence, Andromeda ran away and married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks, and then here I am. The only one who wasn’t named after a constellation. I was named after a flower.”

“Well your mother chose right because you are as beautiful as a flower, according to Lydia,” Tina said, “wait…Ted Tonks. Is he any relation to Nymphadora Tonks?”

“She’s my niece; Andromeda and Ted’s only child. Why?”

“She’s the one who led Lydia astray at the Ministry by showing her around,” Tina said, “but she never mentioned that she was related to you. The two have also been in touch since.” Narcissa actually laughed,

“Nice to see that my niece has my sister’s rebellious streak. It doesn’t bother me really if she’s in touch with her. She’s a seriously misunderstood young witch and the more friends she has the better. I…I just wish she was in Slytherin because then Draco and her would be fine,” she said, “I mean she wouldn’t feel isolated in Gryffindor.”

“You love my daughter don’t you Narcissa? The way you look at her is the way I do. I don’t care if you do,” Tina said, “my work will take me away from her for days at a time and sometimes I cannot be reached but I know someone is there for her. My precious Lydia.”

“I do love her and I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help it. I’ve never had a daughter,” Narcissa said, “she’ll be safe Tina. I promise you that.” Tina nodded before watching Lydia and stroked her cheek softly.

“Thank you Narcissa; for everything,” Tina said softly, “she may not be here now if it wasn’t for you or Draco entering her life.”

“We aren’t going anywhere Tina,” Narcissa said, “that’s a promise too.” 

It was late the next day on what should have been Draco and Lydia’s last night before their return to Hogwarts but Lydia was unconscious and Draco was now sat in the chair his mother had seldom left so their return to school had been delayed by a day.

Draco had been reading to Lydia when all of a sudden she started coughing and chocking. He quickly pressed the button that had been made and soon heard four sets of hurrying footsteps. Tina was the first one to make it into the room and hurried over to her daughter and held her close and tried to stop her choking. Druella grabbed something and thrust it underneath Lydia’s chin before she was sick whilst the three Malfoys stood at the bottom of the bed watching.

“The process is complete,” Druella said breathing a sigh of relief, “she’s through the worst. Once she’s awake food and water and then get her mobile tomorrow and back to Hogwarts. I’ll get an owl to Dumbledore and the matron so they are aware but it appears we have a fighter on our hands,” she finished before watching Lydia being fussed over by Tina and Narcissa. She’d come through and was now fully protected.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia spends time at the Manor and Narcissa shows her the famous Malfoy Manor gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second updates of the month everyone! Thanks for sticking with me with this and hope you enjoying it.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 42:**

Tina had been summoned back to the Ministry in the night. She had actually ignored the first owl; not wanting to leave her daughter as she was still suffering some effects of the blood potion. She knew that her daughter wouldn’t be completely over the side effects when she returned to Hogwarts but the school were aware already.

She sighed as she received the second owl and Narcissa walked in,

“Something is going on. Lucius has just been summoned as well. You’ll have to go.”

“I’m not leaving my daughter, not when she’s like this Narcissa. She’s my girl and I need to be there for her when she wakes up,” Tina said stroking Lydia’s head before seeing the Malfoy Matriarch sat next to her,

“How about seeing her as our girl and let me help out. Didn’t you say when you were away you want me to care for her?” Tina sighed,

“Yes I did but look at her Narcissa. She’s just been through such an ordeal…”

“She’d also want you to do your job for her sake Tina. I’ll take care of her and she’ll see you at Hogwarts later. Now is the time for her to have total love and care,” Narcissa said and Tina eventually gave in and kissed her daughter’s head,

“Look after her. Any change let me know. Send your owl Elara. Lydia told me,” she said before heading out of her daughter’s room and back to the Ministry with Lucius.

The first ray of winter sunlight began to creep into Lydia’s room and the girl moaned out softly as she woke up and Narcissa, who had been asleep on the long window seat, quickly woke up and headed over to Lydia and soothed her. She was in her silk nightdress but she didn’t really care, Lydia had already seen her in it.

“Where’s mum?” Lydia asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

“She and Lucius got called to the Ministry so it’s you, me and Draco but we’ll be OK. I’ll show you the gardens today,” Narcissa said softly before there was a knock on the door, “come in!” she called before Dobby walked in and bowed,

“Master is wondering if Mistress and Miss Lydia will be joining himself and Mr. Draco for breakfast,” the House Elf said.

“Lucius is home?” Narcissa questioned, “what about Mrs. Scamander?”

“Master is back but no Mrs. Scamander,” Dobby said.

“Yes Lydia and I will be joining Lucius and Draco. I will have my usual and Lydia will have lots of toast and strawberry jam,” Narcissa said, her arms around Lydia as the witch just watched the Elf.

“Dobby understands Mistress,” Dobby said before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

“Is having Dobby a sign of wealth?” Lydia asked.

“Yes he is as are the peacocks,” Narcissa said, “now that dress that Queenie brought you with those white tights look warm. Put that all on and then after breakfast we’ll go for a walk around the gardens,” she said before getting up and then heading back to the main bedroom to get changed.

Lydia then rose from her bed. She was sad to be leaving the Manor behind but that was because she was nervous about going back to school after everything that had happened. She began to get dressed and then put her baby pink cardigan and put her headband in. She was slowly getting a sense of style. She then noticed something and pulled it out. She was just about ready anyway.

She found herself staring at a copy of Witch Weekly with Narcissa looking glamorous on the front page. She couldn’t help but smile as she ran her hand over the image. She admired her mother and Narcissa so much but she gone from having no love apart from her father’s to having a mum, Auntie, Uncle, Stepfather and Narcissa and Draco and deep down she was struggling to know how to feel about it all.

“You ready to go down?” Narcissa suddenly said causing Lydia to spin around and hide the magazine behind her back, “Flower…?” she questioned before walking over and taking the magazine out of Lydia’s hand.

“I just found it,” Lydia said, “it was just laying by my hairbrush so I had a look,” she said before Narcissa actually laughed,

“Keep it. It’s yours,” she said before placing it on the bed and Lydia breathed a sigh of relief before heading downstairs to the dining room to find Lucius already sat reading The Daily Prophet and Draco was waiting for the two to arrive.

As soon as they did Draco quickly got up and pulled Lydia’s chair out and pushed it in when she sat next to his mother before returning to his seat. Lucius actually softly kissed Narcissa on the lips before Dobby brought the breakfasts in.

“What are you two going to do today?” Lucius asked his wife as they ate.

“I’m showing Lydia around the gardens. I told her I’d do it before the Ball but it never worked out so I’m going to show her today,” Narcissa said as she ate, “the Roses and Daffodils especially,” she said before turning to Draco, “what are you doing today Draco?”

“Some homework that I should have done but I was worrying over Lydia. Whatever that potion was it was nasty,” Draco replied.

“Should have been done already Draco. Remember you’re a Malfoy,” Lucius said before his eyes wondered over to Lydia. The girl had barely said a word and she was rather pale, “make sure she’s wrapped up. We don’t want her getting any sicker than she still is.”

“Yes Lucius,” Narcissa said quietly before finishing her breakfast and going to get the warm winter cloaks for herself and Lydia.

“It will be sad to see you go,” Lucius admitted causing both 11-year-olds to look up at him, “it’s the truth. Narcissa especially will miss you Lydia,” he said as Lydia finally finished her breakfast.

“I’ll miss being here,” Lydia said before she excused herself as Narcissa called her name and went to get wrapped up to head outside.

The two headed outside and Lydia instantly went over to the Roses and Daffodils and looked at them.

“The white ones are mine, the Daffodils are what Lucius had planted for me and the pink ones were insisted upon by Draco to honour you,” Narcissa said softly, “things will be different one day Lydia,” she said softly before walking Lydia slowly around the garden pointing out things to the young witch.

“I…I don’t even know what a garden is really,” Lydia said as she looked around, “I’ve never even had a proper home…or even a family…Everything’s too much…” she said before the tears began to fall as she finally admitted that it was a lot for her to handle. Narcissa just steered the witch into the summerhouse and took their cloaks off and got a fire started before she laid her cloak over Lydia.

The witch could smell Narcissa’s perfume and just sank back and cried softly. Her fragile body had been through such a lot over the past two days and everything had obviously been brewing before she’d taken the potion and then that had triggered her emotions.

Narcissa just watched Lydia, waiting for the 11-year-old to decide she wanted some comfort but the tears just kept on falling and falling. Narcissa was getting worried that the tears wouldn’t stop so she moved closer to Lydia and wrapped her arms around the girl and began to sing softly to her. She knew she needed to calm Lydia down and her trick had calmed Draco down in the past so she was hoping the same would work with Lydia.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia whispered eventually, “that shouldn’t have happened at all,” she said softly.

“I’ll talk to your mother Flower,” Narcissa said, “I think you’ve earned the honour of calling me Cissa,” she said softly.

“Cissa,” Lydia said weakly smiling as she looked up at the matriarch.

“Yes Flower?” Narcissa questioned.

“I don’t feel good still,” Lydia said softly.

“The school, well Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey at least, are aware so if you feel bad then you need to go and see them,” Narcissa told her, “my mother wrote to them both because she knows about this better than I do. The whole thing was her idea.”

“But she hates me…” Lydia said, “I’m not like you.”

“She saw us together at the Ball and saw how much you meant to me so decided to do what she did,” Narcissa said softly before summoning the tea stuff and she and Lydia had a tea party in the garden and Lydia was still rather quiet but she was talking.

“Draco hold her nice and tight,” Lucius instructed his son as Draco and Lydia were using the Floo Network to get back to Hogwarts, “Mrs. Scamander is there waiting for you both.”

Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lydia and held her close,

“Remember the mirrors. Mine will always be on me and there’s a bottle of the perfume you love in your bag with a shatterproof spell. I love you Flower,” she said before placing a soft kiss on Lydia’s forehead before Lucius said goodbye. Draco stepped into the fire and wrapped his arms around Lydia, their bags on his back.

Lydia’s eyes were on Narcissa before a flash of Emerald green blinded her and then Narcissa was gone from sight.

The next minute Lydia was being pulled out of the fire and checked over by her mother. Draco passed Tina Lydia’s bag and said that he would see her the next day. He’d send a note. Lydia smiled and nodded softly before Draco left Dumbledore’s office. Now would Lydia’s second half of the year go better than the first? Only time would tell.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia arrives back at Hogwarts and Remus finally agrees to take a back seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March everyone! I'm getting better at writing updates and will be uploading my new WW fic today!  
> Thanks for the support,  
> LM xxx

**Secrets, Lies and Discovering Truths-Part 43:**

As soon as the fire had gone back to its normal colour Lucius looked at his wife,

“My study now,” he simply said before heading to his study with Narcissa following behind him. She was wondering what was so important that it couldn’t wait for her to get over the fact she’d just let Lydia go. She walked into the study and went over to the window and sat down by it before waiting for Lucius to join her.

“What was so important that it couldn’t wait?” Narcissa asked, “we have literally just sent them back.”

“You know what we have done don’t you?” Lucius asked, “we have evoked dark and ancient magic that runs deeper than we even know. She is technically our ward now,” he said before sitting down.

“Well you weren’t protesting when you cut your hand for her,” Narcissa said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, “you were all for this.”

“I still am Cissa. She means everything to you and Draco. I couldn’t give you the daughter you wanted and now you have one. Tina will need you before the year is out and I believe that Lydia will need you,” Lucius said.

“What have you seen?” Narcissa asked.

“A lot I can’t make out,” Lucius said holding his wife’s delicate hands, “but we have another flower in the family and I’ll learn to love her. Keep checking on her in the mirror.” Narcissa’s eyes widened and she realised her secret was known by Lucius, who closed the gap between them and kissed her softly before they just watched the lights in the garden.

Lydia walked back to Gryffindor Tower and then remembered that she didn’t know the new password.

“Lydia!” came a voice from behind her. It was Hermione and she had never been so glad to see the witch, “when did you get back?” Hermione asked.

“Just now,” Lydia said, “I was sick so the Malfoys delayed my return,” she said before looking down, “mum had to come back from New York early and the new house is a mess…”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Hermione said, “you do look rather pale though,” she said before saying the new password and walked inside with Lydia and then over to Harry and Ron.

“Lydia, when did you get back?” Harry asked, relieved to see her back before whispering, “your father said you were sick when we asked him where you were…”

“I was. I’m guessing you know I ended up with the Malfoys,” Lydia said.

“Not happy about it but we’ll still be friends with you. It’ll take us a little while to accept you’re friends with Malfoy but we’ll get there,” Ron said, “just don’t force the issue.”

“Thank you. Did we have any homework?” Lydia asked.

“Yes but we’ve got those lessons again tomorrow so you can speak to the professors then. Oh yeah we have me…” Ron warned. Lydia nodded before placing a hand to her head,

“I think I’m going to head to bed. I don’t feel good.”

“I’ll come with you,” Hermione said, “and then I’ll leave you alone,” she said and Lydia nodded before heading back to her familiar bed. Hermione waited until Lydia was in bed and then she headed back down to Ron and Harry.

Lydia was laid on her bed when she looked under her pillow and saw the handle to the mirror glowing so she picked it up and pressed the button and laid back down and saw Narcissa’s face in the mirror.

“Oh Lydia. You look awful. Are you in bed?” she asked, worried.

“Yes because I have class in the morning,” Lydia said, “Harry, Ron and Hermione are keeping an eye. I’ll be fine.”

“Promise me you’ll go and see Madame Pomfrey the moment you really do feel bad,” Narcissa said, “I knew it was too soon for you to go back to school but you had to. Did you speak to your mum?”

“Briefly before I had to head to the Common Room,” Lydia said softly, her hand resting along the mirror, “I wish I wasn’t alone.”

“That will never happen Lydia, please get some sleep for me,” Narcissa said and Lydia nodded before Narcissa sang Scarborough Fair and lulled Lydia to sleep. That was the only shred of comfort Narcissa would get that night.

The day was a struggle for Lydia. Draco was even watching her in class. It appeared that the staff all knew about what had happened as they were all checking on Lydia. Harry and Ron didn’t even tell Draco to leave Lydia alone. They knew he was the only one who knew what was going on with Lydia.

“Lydia can I have a word please?” Lupin said at the end of their lesson. Luckily it was the last lesson of the day. Lydia just nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione whilst Draco gave the professor a death stare before leaving the classroom.

“What did the Malfoys do to you over Christmas?” Lupin said as he sat down next to his daughter.

“That’s none of your business. That’s between myself, mum and the Malfoys,” Lydia said.

“Well I’m not happy that secrets are being kept from me but I’m just trying to be your teacher right now but you’re still my daughter. I know I’ve hurt you Lydia. That’s all I seem to have done since we arrived,” Lupin said, “I still want to be your father but things are complicated and I never meant to make them that way.”

“I just want to be normal but that’s never going to happen. Mum is an auror, dad’s my teacher and I’m under the Malfoy’s full protection,” Lydia said before putting her hand to her head, “I’m fine. It’s just the side effects from...” she stopped herself.

Lupin sat there in silence as he watched his daughter before sighing,

“I’m trying to take a step back but it makes me so mad that you’ve got mixed in with them,” he said.

“I never meant for it to happen,” Lydia said, “all I ever wanted to do was keep my head down and just survive but you made that virtually impossible with singling me out all the time. Harry, Ron and Hermione aren’t happy but they’re letting me get on with it but you just can’t can you? You can’t bare that it’s more than just us now. I finally have some sort of normality and even then you want to take it from me,” she said, “I can’t deal with this,” she said before grabbing her bag and quickly getting out of the classroom and straight into Draco.

“I’ll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower. Potter asked,” he said.

“So you’re actually listening to him?” Lydia questioned as they walked.

“No. Mother would hex me if anything happened to you. She sent Elara this morning,” Draco said, “she was worried and wanted me to make sure you were OK.” Lydia nodded as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower where Draco waited until Lydia was back inside the Tower before he headed back to the dungeons unaware that he and Lydia were being watched.


End file.
